GW 07 : Terres de l'Ouest
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Western 1/2 : Gundam Wings transposés dans le monde impitoyable du Western. Duels, conquêtes, aventures, chevauchées et amours au rendez-vous ! Yaoi.
1. Prologue des Terres de l'ouest

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : Vous verrez bien 

Remarque : Comme vous vous en doutez, un Western n'étant pas tout à fait la suite logique de la série, il s'agit effectivement d'un AU. ^__^ . Mais ce sera pas moins bien pour autant (comment motiver le lecteur ^^ )

****

Terres de L'ouest.

****

Prologue.

Les hommes et femmes avançaient péniblement dans la pénombre de la mine. La travail y était pénible, l'atmosphère étouffante et la poussière qui ne cessait de leur brûler les poumons ne les auraient jamais attiré en ses lieux si cela ne signifiait pas tout simplement le prix à payer pour leur survie. Leur survie sur cette terre d'accueil qui représentait pour eux tous, leur dernière chance. Fuyant leur pays ravagé par la guerre, une justice implacable, la famine ou rêvant juste d'un monde meilleur, ils avaient pris comme tant d'autres, l'un de ces navires traversant l'océan pour partager avec ceux-ci venus des quatre coins du monde, l'aventure dans un pays synonyme d'espoir et de liberté.

//

Une jeune femme énergique donnait des ordres stricts quant à la construction des pans solidifiant la structure interne de la mine quand elle aperçue une silhouette sombre s'approcher d'elle. A sa vue, la chef d'équipe cria ses dernières recommandations avant de suivre la personne venue à sa rencontre.

- Nous avons réussi. Elle accepte de nous soutenir. Il lui est impossible de faire quoique ce soit officiellement mais elle nous aidera à financer l'homme que l'on engagera sans contester nos choix.

- L'inverse m'aurait étonné, n'oublie pas qu'il est le commanditaire de l'assassina de son père. Toute ambassadrice de la paix qu'elle soit, elle ne peut pas accepter qu'il puisse continuer à vivre.

- Tu as trouvé notre homme ?

- Une amie à moi qui vit sur la cote ouest, m'a dit connaître la personne idéale. L'inconvénient est qu'elle ne sera pas libre avant un mois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un mois quand cela fait déjà plus d'un an que nous combattons avec pour seul succès : la mort du sénateur Darlian.

- Ne perd pas espoir, nous avons rassemblé à la cause bien plus de personne que tu ne t'imagines. Le seul soucis est qu'ils ne sont prêt à nous suivre que si cela ne met pas leur vie en danger. On ne peut pas leur en blâmer, leur vie ici reste meilleur que celle qu'ils ont quitté. Ils ont peur de tout perdre pour un idéal qu'ils ne matérialisent pas encore.

- Et nous sommes bien placés pour le comprendre.

- Fait parvenir cette lettre et l'argent à cette adresse au plus vite, il refuse de venir sans être payé d'avance.

Voyant son amie hésiter à prendre le pli, elle la rassura de son mieux.

- Envoie les en colis habituel, tu as l'habitude de recevoir et envoyer plein de paquets, personne ne se doutera donc de rien. Et puis, dans l'hypothèse ou cette lettre serait interceptée, je suis le seul contact décrit suffisamment clairement pour qu'il fasse le rapprochement. Personne ne sera donc inquiété à part moi. 

- Ne prend pas trop de risques Mérian, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas aussi intouchable que tu sembles parfois le croire.

- Peut-être mais j'ai deux espions dans la place et en en parlant l'un d'entre eux m'attend pour dîner. 

Un clin d'œil complice et la jeune femme la quitta pour le rejoindre.

A suivre…….


	2. Chap 1 L’étranger : The solitary cow bo...

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : Hilde+1 (vivi ^^)

****

Terres de L'ouest.

****

Chap 1 : L'étranger : The solitary cow boy. [1]

Une silhouette avançait avec patience dans le désert aride. 

La matinée étant bien avancée, le cavalier commençait à ressentir la fatigue de sa longue chevauchée nocturne quand il aperçu enfin les premières maisons limitant la ville d'OZ

- Courage Wings, encore quelques kilomètres et je te promets une longue journée de repos.

Sa monture, une magnifique jument à la robe blanche comme la neige ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, avançant toujours de son pas lent et cadencé.

Ils arrivaient certes, mais pour y faire quoi ? Hilde l'avait informé d'un nouveau contrat quelques jours plus tôt et bien qu'il soit contraire à ce qu'il acceptait habituellement, la jeune demoiselle avait une fois encore trouvé les arguments pour le convaincre. Mise à part une avance sur ses honoraires, il n'avait pour toute information que le nom de son contact et une lettre à lui remettre. Avec de la chance, il n'en aurait que pour un ou deux mois et pourrait ensuite repartir en direction de la cotes Est. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il en était parti qu'avec un peu de chance les portraits apposés sur les mandats d'arrêts le concernant ne seraient plus suffisamment ressemblant pour lui poser de réelles problèmes. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il exécuterait alors une mission pour lui-même en s'infiltrant dans les banques de données de Washington et y effacer toutes traces de son existence. 

Avec de la chance, il réussirait aussi à fausser compagnie à cette gentille mais particulièrement collante jeune femme qui semblait trouver un certain plaisir à le suivre depuis ces dix derniers mois. A peine avait-il franchi quelques jours plus tôt, les portes de San Fransisco [2] que cette dernière avait été informée de son retour. Ignorant les messages qui lui demandait de la rejoindre dans le Saloon qu'elle dirigeait d'une main de maître avec ses amies, il avait du se faire une raison et accepter de lui parler en la découvrant toujours aussi peu vêtue dans la chambre qu'il venait de prendre. Prétextant il ne savait quel économie, elle l'avait ensuite entraîné de force jusqu'à son établissement où elle souhaitait qu'il prenne enfin, une bonne fois pour toute, l'habitude d'y descendre lors de ses retours en ville. Il avait beau lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas s'associer avec elle, la jeune femme n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. 

Entre s'occuper de son linge et lui retrouver de nouveaux contrats, Hilde avait plus d'une corde à son arc. Même s'il savait pertinemment que ce partenariat n'avait rien d'amical, puisqu'elle subtilisait sans complexe une partie de ses honoraires comme cachet pour son travail accompli et la location de la chambre. Il devait tout de même bien avouer qu'elle lui rendait de gros services et qu'il ne craignait pas d'être dénoncé par cette dernière. Ce qui dans son métier n'était pas un détail insignifiant.

//

Les deux jeunes hommes à peine arrivés en ville décidèrent de se séparer.

- Je vais à la poste récupérer le courrier.

- Je t'y retrouve.

- Ok.

Duo, comme à son habitude courrait dans la rue en direction du poste de regroupement du courrier quand son regard fut capté par un cavalier. Il avançait avec une grâce d'autant plus surprenante qu'il semblait particulièrement jeune. Pour arriver en ville à cette heure matinale, il n'y avait que deux explications : il venait d'une ferme un peu plus au nord ou avait chevauché toute la nuit. S'il tel était le cas, il ne montrait vraisemblablement aucune trace de fatigue. 

Soupirant à la vue de celui qui était déjà loin, Duo reprit ses esprits et son chemin.

//

Quatre sortait du magasin quand il reçu une jeune femme dans ses bras, lui faisant tomber son paquet.

- Tout va bien mademoiselle ?

- Oui, oui, excuser moi.

- Hééééééé t'es toujours là toi ! Casse toi de la ville si tu veux pas avoir plus d'ennuis salope !!!! [3]

- Messieurs, qu'est-ce qui vous prend de lui parler comme ça ?

- Mais regardez qui vient là ! Le fils de notre cher gouverneur. Alors on a pas trop peur tout seul dans la rue ?

Habitué à ce genre de remarques acerbes sur sa personne aux allures fragiles, le jeune homme ne releva pas ces commentaires se contentant de remettre la jeune femme sur ses jambes avant de la rassurer. Ces hommes avaient beau dire, ils n'étaient pas moins immigrant que cette nouvelle arrivante. Parce qu'à quelques exceptions près aucun d'entre eux n'était encore née sur cette nouvelle terre pour pouvoir se vanter du statut de véritable Américain.

N'appréciant pas d'être ignorés de la sorte les quatre rustres qui se trouvaient être frères, changèrent de victime.

//

Pour une fois depuis des semaines, les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Une lettre qui ne lui était pourtant pas adressée, l'informait que la personnes pour laquelle ils avaient tous autant économisé n'allait plus tarder à arriver. Replaçant le lettre dans son enveloppe, Duo fut soudain interpellé par le bruit caractéristique d'un conflit. Sourd à sa petite voix qui criait " aux ennuis ", il s'y approcha tout aussitôt.

- Oh Dieu ! Mais c'est les Daltons ? [4]

- Pas possible ? Encore le comique qui se prend pour une fille. 

- Tu sais mon petit, faudrait que tu te décides à porter des jupes comme tes copines pour être en accord avec ta jolie natte.

- Pour la dernière fois messieurs soyez raisonnable, aucun de nous deux ne cherchons à entraîner un conflit.

- Bien sur que non, puisqu'on s'en charge pour vous, mauviettes.

Ne suivant que leur ignorance les quatre hommes se jetèrent dans un bel élan sur leurs cadets dans le but de leur infliger une bonne correction. Pourtant, aucun des deux adolescents n'avaient de leçon à prendre de ces fermiers. Duo maîtrisa le plus vieux, le fixant contre un mur grâce à deux couteaux très habillement lancés après s'être mystérieusement matérialisés dans ses mains, avant qu'il ne frappe d'un coup de pied le plus proche de lui. Au même instant, Quatre s'occupait de mettre hors d'état de nuire leurs deux autres agresseurs quand l'un d'eux sortit son revolver dans le but de tirer dans le dos du natté. La scène fut si rapide que le jeune blond n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand la détonation retentit en cette chaude matinée d'été dans la paisible ville d'OZ. 

//

Alerté par le bruit, le shérif présent non loin de l'affrontement s'y précipita. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'y avait eu aucun duel et personne ne s'en était encore plaint jusqu'alors. Ce genre de comportement lui déplaisait fortement. Il pensait fermement qu'on pouvait toujours résoudre les conflits d'une manière moins violente et moins radicale. Aussi ce fut d'un pas rapide et un peu excédé qu'il s'apprêtait à constater un énième carnage au nom de la sainte liberté régissant le pays.

- Que vient-il de se passer ici ?

- Ce n'est rien Shérif, nous discutions d'un malentendu avec les frères Dicton quand l'un d'eux a sorti son revolver par "mégarde". Cet étranger pensant très certainement que nous étions en danger l'a alors désarmé d'un coup de feu, sans blesser personne.

Le shérif n'était pas dupe les jeunes gens avaient une fois encore été les victimes de ces quatre idiots qui traînaient régulièrement dans sa ville à la recherche d'occupation et qu'il ne cessait de rappeler à l'ordre. Le fils de l'homme le plus influant de la région avait un don étrange qui en effrayait plus d'un et malgré la peur engendré par le gouverneur, sa gentillesse avait tendance à lui attirer les foudres de ces incultes. Heureusement pour lui, il avait trouvé dans le garçon qui travaillait pour son père, un ami sincère qui n'hésitait pas à l'aider à se défendre quand cela était nécessaire.

- Bien, comme je ne doute pas de ce qui s'est exactement passé, je vous conseille de déguerpir au plus vite de ma ville et d'attendre une bonne semaine avant de vous décider à y revenir. Ai-je été clair ?

Les quatre hommes pris en fautes partirent sans demander leur reste.

- Tacher de faire attention avec ceux là, je doute qu'ils ne se calment avant longtemps. Et votre désir de ne pas envenimer les choses ne semble pas la meilleur solution. 

- Vous savez bien ce que je pense de toute cette violence Shérif.

- Malheureusement, puisque je partage votre opinion.

Se tournant enfin vers l'étranger, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par son jeune age mais avant tout par ses yeux de glace qui se révélèrent sous l'ombre de son Stetson [5]. D'un bleue cobalt, ils semblaient être capables de tuer si vous aviez la mésaventure de les croiser. Nul doute que ce garçon était dangereux bien qu'il ait pourtant réussi à éviter un crime sans faire couler une goutte de sang.

- Félicitation jeune homme, j'apprécie particulièrement les gens qui savent se défendre sans assassiner pour autant leurs agresseurs. 

- Hum.

Le jeune homme au visage fermé et dur comme de la pierre descendit de son cheval sans montrer un seul signe de fatigue qu'il devait pourtant éprouver suite à la longue route qu'il venait très certainement de faire. La petite ville d'OZ située loin de toutes autres et perdue en plein désert était la seule étape existant à mi chemin de la route reliant deux plus grandes villes à l'avenir très prometteur. Quand ces dernière se seraient enfin développées comme la voie de la construction le leur promettait, Oz pourrait alors à son tour devenir un lieu incontournable de cette région en pleine expansion. En attendant, elle restait cette petite ville minière ne subsistant qu'à l'aide de ses gisements de Gundanium, un métal rare mais considéré par tous comme indestructible une fois forgé comme il le convenait. Une petite ville sans histoire où avait élu domicile le gouverneur de cet état.

- Pouvons nous vous aider à quoi que ce soit ?

- Non, ca ira shérif.

- Dans ce cas je vous laisse.

Un petit salut de la tête et le jeune homme aux allures d'apollon les laissa, entraînant avec lui sa longue chevelure blonde [6]. Malgré une certaine féminité de ses traits, il était sans aucun doute possible l'incarnation parfaite de la virilité et d'une certaine classe très rarement rencontrée dans ce genre de contrée désertique.

- Merci.

A ces mots l'étranger se tourna vers le garçon au cheveux long qu'il avait sauvé. Il n'était guère habitué à s'impliquer dans des querelles qui ne le concernaient pas mais sa situation présente ne lui permettait pas de faux pas. Il venait pour un travail et tant qu'il ne trouverait pas la personne qui l'avait engagé, il se devait de garder toute impartialité. 

- Hum.

- On peut, peut-être commencer par vous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre pour vous remercier ?

- Pourquoi pas. Je cherche mon employeur.

A ces mots, le cœur de Duo sursauta. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit leur mercenaire ? Il espérait un homme d'âge mur, synonyme d'une certaine expérience, pourtant l'habilité de son tir prouvait à lui seul qu'il pouvait être la personne qu'ils attendaient tous depuis de longs mois.

C'est lui, j'en suis persuadé, cela ne peut être que lui.

- Je cherche la demeure de Treize Kushinada.

Ces mots ne pouvaient être qu'une confirmation que leur dernier espoir était enfin devant lui. 

Rêvant alors à une futur paix retrouvée, il laissa Quatre lui répondre.

- Elle se trouve au Sud, à une vingtaine de minutes à cheval de la ville

- Merci.

Contre toute attente le garçon remonta sur son cheval dans le but de s'y rendre aussitôt.

- Hééé !!! Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller comme ca.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, on m'y attend.

- Oui, enfin non !!!!!!! C'est plutôt les gens de cette ville qui vous attendaient.

- Tu dois confondre avec une autre personne, je viens d'être engagé par cet homme.

- Quoi ?

Un éclair de compréhension, s'illumina dans l'esprit de Duo. Ce mercenaire n'était pas celui qu'ils attendaient mais le dernier homme de mains que Treize venait de s'acheter et dont il semblait si fière quelques jours auparavant.

Regardant s'éloigner celui qui serait une pierre de plus à détruire pour faire effondrer l'édifice de la corruption, Duo fut ramené à la réalité par son ami Quatre.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit que les gens de la ville l'attendaient ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'était histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il était le bienvenue chez nous.

- Moi qui croyais que tu n'appréciais pas l'idée de mon père de remplacer son dernier homme de main.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas à moi de juger des actions de ton père.

- Hum. T'as reçu du courrier finalement ? 

- Rien, juste une lettre pour Mérian que je donnerais à Wufei de retour à la maison. Et toi tu les as eu avant de te retrouver en conflit avec ces crétins finis ?

- Oui, ils les avaient enfin reçu.

Se penchant à terre, Quatre ramassa le paquet qu'il avait fait tomber quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Alléluia !!! Quat-chan, va enfin pouvoir reprendre ses leçons de violon.

- Ne te moques pas de moi Duo, cela fait des semaines que j'attend ces cordes et sans elles, il m'était impossible d'en jouer.

- Et pour toi, le violon c'est sacré. Je sais ^_^. Terminons les courses et rentrons vite. J'ai hâte de voir de plus près le nouveau venu. [7]

A suivre…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] Vous connaissez la chanson de Lucky Luck quand il chevauche vers le soleil couchant ? Ben c'est l'idée. 

[2] Si quelqu'un connaissait le premier nom donné à la ville San Fransisco et voulais bien me le dire ^___^

[3] Désolé pour cette étalage de vulgarité ^^

[4] Excusez mes références ^^, mais je vous rassure c'est une blagues parce que les Dalton ils étaient 5 et pas 4 ;p

[5] Le chapeau caractéristique des cow boys mais que je suis pas sur de bien écrire ^^

[6] Aucun mystère, il s'agit bel et bien de Zecks Merquize. Si son nom ne figure pas encore dans le texte, c'est juste qu'on a pas pour habitude de tutoyer le shérif quand on le connais pas vraiment ^^.

[7] Pour le voir de plus près, il va le voir ^_^ ;


	3. Chap 2 Visite de propriété

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : 2+1 ('tention Duo commence à baver ^_^). 

Remarque : Chapitre court, mais c'est pour installer tous les persos, bientôt l'action ^^.

****

Terres de L'ouest.

****

Chap 2 : Visite de propriété.

L'étranger arriva enfin sur les terres de la plus grande propriété de la région : le domaine de Treize Kushinada. Un homme craint et respecté de tous et pourtant un homme qui était depuis plusieurs années toujours réélu au siège de gouverneur de l'état. Étonnamment l'entrée ne semblait pas surveillée. Ce qui, pour un homme devant très certainement recevoir un grand nombre de menaces à son égard, était un comportement des plus étranges. A croire qu'il recherchait l'affrontement. Le cavalier s'avança donc en alerte jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure où il posa enfin pied à terre. Puis, profitant d'une caresse faite à sa monture il lui chuchota l'ordre de ne pas bouger et de l'attendre à cet endroit quand une voix forte et posée l'interpella.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile jeune homme?

- Je cherche le gouverneur.

- Vous l'avez devant vous. Je me présente : Treize Kushinada.

Sans ajouter un mot, Heero lui tendit sa lettre de recommandation évitant ainsi toute poignée de mains. Lisant rapidement la missive, l'homme aux allures d'aristocrates arbora un sourire vainqueur.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, laissez moi vous remercier de vous êtes présenté si vite, Monsieur……… Heero Yuy. [1]

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de moi au plus tôt. 

- Effectivement mais avant de parler travail, j'aimerais vous faire visiter mon humble domaine.

Le jeune homme suivit son nouvel employeur bien décidé à ne pas se faire endormir par ses paroles mielleuses.

- Ne soyez pas surpris de voir beaucoup de personnes entrer et sortir de la propriété. Entre mes obligations politiques, la gestion des mines, des troupeaux et le haras que nous tentons de développer, un grand nombre de personnes sont à mes ordres.

- hum.

- Je suppose que vous pensez qu'avoir autant d'activités ne peux que nuire à leurs qualités, mais il se trouve que je suis particulièrement bien entouré. Nous avons tout d'abord Ladie Une, ma secrétaire particulière qui se trouve être une redoutable diplomate, Chang Wufei, l'administrateur des mines de Gundanium qui sont sous ma tutelle et enfin Duo Maxwell, un jeune homme qui a la charge de prendre soin des chevaux du domaine et plus particulièrement de ce de valeurs. Votre réputation vous ayant précédée, je lui demanderais aussi de s'occuper en personne de votre monture.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Bien. Voyez-vous, j'ai pour espoir de faire de ce pays, le synonyme d'un avenir certain pour chacun d'entre nous. Qu'ils soient homme, femme, de couleur ou originaire de ces terres, je souhaite voir un jour une paix universelle s'installer entre nous tous. Imaginez que l'on puisse vivre égaux sur le même pied d'égalité quelque soit nos origines sociales ou culturelles !

- Ce sont de belles chimères qui ne me concerne pas.

- Bien au contraire et pour le prouver à tous, je me battrais toute ma vie pour ces idéaux. Qui sait, peut-être que certains d'entre eux seront enfin bel et bien réels avant que je ne me retire.

- Si toutefois votre mort ne subvienne pas de façon…… prématurée. 

- J'aime beaucoup votre franc parlé. Effectivement, un homme comme moi se fait beaucoup d'ennemis qui m'oblige a avoir un grand nombre de personne voués à ma seule protection. Ces derniers n'étant toutefois pas infaillibles, il en est de ma survie que j'élimine les menaces avant qu'elles ne réussissent à me toucher. Ce qui comme vous vous en doutez explique votre présence à mes cotés.

Treize allait approfondir ce qu'il attendait de son nouvel homme de main, quand une voix interrompit leur discussion.

- Votre excellence, oserais-je vous demander de me suivre ?

- Je suis à vous Ladie Une, mais laissez moi avant tout vous présenter le mercenaire qui se joint à nous : Heero Yuy.

- Enchanté. Excellence, nous devons revoir votre discours avant que….

- J'arrive Ladie Une. 

S'adressant au jeune homme, il coupa la parole à son bras droit.

- Profitez de la journée pour visiter la propriété et vous reposer, nous nous reverrons demain dans la matinée. Une chambre vous a été préparé ici-même, il vous suffit donc de la demander à notre major d'homme.

- Je vais commencer par me rendre aux écuries.

- Dans ce cas, il vous suffit de continuer tout droit.

Sur ce, l'homme partit dans un flot constant de reproches de la part de son assistante. Cette dernière était particulièrement jolie avec de long cheveux relâchés de toutes contraintes, pour peu bien sur qu'on soit attiré par ce genre de femme dont la vie ne devait se résumer qu'à " son excellence ". Resté seul, le mercenaire se remémora alors l'un des noms qu'on lui avait donné.

- Chang….Chang Wufei ?

//

Duo rentra enfin de la ville pour apercevoir seul devant la propriété le cheval de l'étranger encore harnaché. Comme il lui semblait évident que ce dernier devait être en pleine rencontre avec le maître des lieux, il entraîna la pouliche vers la stalle qui lui avait été réservée depuis l'annonce de leur arrivée. La bête était magnifique et donnait des signes évidents d'une grand intelligence. Arrivé aux écuries, il caressait donc avec douceur son museau pour qu'elle se familiarise un peu à lui quand une voix forte le fit sursauter.

- N'y touche pas !

Il se retourna surpris, d'un tel ordre vu le lieu et sa personne. Il s'agissait tout de même de son travail que de s'occuper des cheveux, non ? Quoique personne n'avait peut-être encore prit la peine de le dire au nouveau.

- J'allais pas vous la voler. Il se trouve que je suis responsable de tous les chevaux du domaine. Si vous faites parti des hommes travaillant pour Kushinada, je m'occuperais donc de la même manière de votre jument.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

- Qui est ?

- Te voilà avec un pensionnaire en moins. C'est moi qui me charge de soigner Wings.

- Comme vous voudrez. Je voulais juste la bichonner un peu après le voyage dans le désert que vous veniez de faire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle. Nous avons l'habitude. 

Heero s'approcha enfin d'eux d'un pas lent et posé, tel un félin à l'affût de sa proie.

- Où se trouve son box ?

- Treize a insisté pour que vous ayez le numéro 1.

Heero se dirigea aussitôt vers ce dernier suivi par son cheval sans qu'il ne le lui demande ou l'attire avec ses rennes.

- Une dernière chose !

- Oui ?

- Seuls mes employeurs me vouvoie, alors que cela ne t'arrive plus.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce garçon était particulièrement bizarre, sans parler de sa jeunesse peu compatible avec son métier de tueur à gage. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se devait de joindre au plus vite Wufei pour lui remettre la lettre à destination de sa femme.

// 

Le gouverneur était parti en retard pour son conseil, comme toujours avait-il envie de dire, laissant ses papiers voltiger dans son bureau en raison de la fenêtre laissée négligemment ouverte. Il s'apprêtait à y mettre un peu d'ordre quand Ladie Une le prit par surprise.

- Que fait-vous ici Quatre ?

- J'étais venu m'entretenir avec mon père.

- Vous savez bien qu'il se trouve à son conseil comme tout les Lundi matin voyons.

Sur ce, la jeune femme portant des lunettes et un chignon des plus strictes, le fit sortir comme un gamin de quatre ans en dehors du bureau avant de s'y enfermer. Parfois il se demandait si sa coiffure n'avait pas une influence quelconque sur sa vision des choses. Elle pouvait être aussi douce qu'une plume, les cheveux au vents ou des plus suspicieuses quand elle arborait ses lunettes et cet affreuse coiffure. Et une fois encore, elle semblait le soupçonner de fouiller dans les affaires de son père. A n'en pas douter, il devrait un jour ou l'autre en faire la remarque à ce dernier.

//

Duo trouva enfin le chinois en partance pour la mine.

- Wufei, attend !!!!!!!

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'hurler comme ca !

- Ben je voulais pas te laisser partir sans t'avoir fait mes adieux mon Wuffy d'amour ! ^_^

- C'est Wufei, crétin. Combien de fois faudra qu'on te le répète.

- Vivi. Tiens un lettre pour Mérian.

- Hum. Tu l'as encore ouverte, je me trompe ?

- Il se trouve qu'elle m'en donne le droit.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous complotez vous deux mais j'espère que vous avez longuement réfléchi aux conséquences de vos actes. 

- Tu sais bien que je ne la laisserais jamais faire ce qui pourrait lui porter préjudice. Vous êtes mes amis et si les choses tournaient mal, sois sûr que j'assumerais seul toutes les responsabilités.

- Tous ça ne me rassure pas plus, abrutit ! Il t'es jamais venu à l'idée que j'étais inquiet pour vous deux ?

- C'est gentils ça, Wuffy.

- Maxwell ! 

- Je sais, mais il ne tient qu'à toi de m'appeler Duo.

Leur dispute quotidienne terminée, le jeune chinois prit la route des mines. Une longue après midi de comptabilité l'y attendait avant qu'il ne profite enfin d'une soirée en tête à tête avec Mérian, pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage.

//

Duo revenait de sa rencontre avec Wufei, pour commencer à préparer les quelques box encore vacants avant l'arrivée des nouvelles acquisitions du maître des lieux quand il resta paralysé face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Le nouveau torse nu, bichonnait sa jument en la lavant avec beaucoup d'attention et de douceur. Celle-ci n'ayant pas manqué de s'ébrouer à plusieurs reprises avait aspergé son maîtres des pieds à la tête, ce dont il ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur. Trempé, son pantalon de cow-boys lui moulait alors avec perfection ses fesses galbées tandis que des gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient d'une lenteur exagérée sur son torse musclé et imberbe. Il était magnifique. Un corps parfait, sans un seul défaut dont la vision même donnait des frissons. 

L'admirant sans complexe, Duo le vit soudain se retourner pour le prendre sur le fait. Rougissant, il partit en courant sans attendre la moindre remarque.

- Qu'en penses-tu Wings ? Tu ne le trouves pas un peu étrange ?

//

Duo arriva à bout de souffle devant le bâtiment principal de la propriété. Il devait retourner aux écuries mais attendrait que l'étranger dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, en soit partit pour cela. Le croiser de nouveau dans la même journée serait une fois de trop. A moins qu'il ne se décide à l'éliminer sans plus de procès pour l'avoir ainsi détaillé de la tête aux pieds. Car plus d'un homme l'aurait déjà descendu pour moins que ça. 

Soudain le calme reprit ses droits. Une douce mélodie interprétée avec autant de majesté qu'un mois auparavant, émanait d'une chambre à la fenêtre ouverte. 

- Quatre.

//

Le jeune homme retrouvait enfin le plaisir suprême des sensations de la musique traversant son corps et son âme pour faire partager ses sentiments aux travers des quelques notes. Il ne semblait trouver de paix dans son esprit, sans cesse violé par les pensés des autres qu'en s'abandonnant aux travers des partitions. 

- C'est toujours aussi beau.

- Merci. #^_^#

- Tu rêves toujours d'elle ?

- Oui. 

- ….

- Je sais que c'est étrange, mais je ne cesse de rêver de ma mère en train de me chanter cette berceuse. 

- Il est normal qu'elle te manque.

- Je sais bien. Mais comment ce fait-il que je rêve d'elle presque chaque nuit alors qu'elle est morte à ma naissance ? Je vois son visage, j'entend sa voix, c'est à en devenir fou.

Dépité le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit, son violon serré contre lui. Désolé de le voir si triste, Duo entra dans la chambre pour y refermer la porte. Les domestiques n'avaient pas besoin de voir leur maître dans cet état.

- Quatre, il n'y a pas une journée où tu ne regardes pas ses photos et les lettres que tu as d'elle. C'est normal que tu t'imagines les moments que vous auriez pu passer ensemble si elle était encore auprès de toi. Je peux te garantir que nous le faisons tous avec les personnes aimés trop tôt disparues.

- Tes parents te manquent aussi ?

- Bien sûr.

A ces mots, le jeune homme attrapa la photo placée à son chevet pour la regarder encore et toujours. 

- Mais pourquoi je crois me souvenir de sa voix ? C'est toujours la même, douce et légère avec cet accent que je n'ai pourtant jamais rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Et ton don d'empathie. Si il te vient d'elle, vous aviez peut-être la possibilité d'échanger vos émotions avant même ta naissance. Ce qui expliquerait que tu sembles l'avoir connu et entendu te parler.

- Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Je te remercie Duo. Je me demande parfois comment j'ai fait pour ne pas devenir fou avant de te connaître.

- …..

- Dis moi, tu as rencontré le nouveau ? Les cuisinières ne parlent déjà plus que de lui. Heero Yuy, l'homme aux yeux bleu comme l'océan.

- voui.

Une rougeur apparue alors comme par enchantement au visage du natté.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Quelques chose d'étrange que je ne préfèrerais pas te confier avant d'en savoir plus moi-même.

Ressentant une certaine honte liée à d'autres sentiments plus doux. Quatre sut que cela n'était pas un problème trop grave pour l'obliger à lui en dire plus tout de suite.

- Comme tu voudras. Seulement n'hésite pas à m'en parler quand tu te sentiras prêt.

- Aucun problème.

La rougeur s'accentuant, Quatre commença à soupçonner quelques sentiments nouveaux pour son ami qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Allons boire quelque chose avant que tu ne meurs par auto-combustion.

//

L'après midi se terminait, quand Duo et Quatre croisèrent Wufei en se dirigeant vers les cuisines.

- Je te croyais au chantier des mines ?

- Il se trouve que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

- On se demande à quoi te sert tes lunettes mon pauv' vieux, pour oublier le cadeau de Mérian !

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Bonne soirée Wuffy !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ca Duo !

- Ouhhhhhh !!! Y'a du progrès.

Un sourire pour toute réponse et le chinois quitta ses amis.

Une personne tapie dans l'ombre ne rata rien de leur conversation. Mérian Chang, il l'avait enfin trouvé.

A suivre……

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] Comme si personne ne s'était encore douté qu'il s'agissait de lui ^^.


	4. Chap 3 Soirée en amoureux

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western Yaoi

Couples : Merian+Wufei

Remarque : Trop souvent mis de coté dans mes fics, voici un petit passage rien que pour Wuffy

****

Terres de L'ouest.

****

Chap 3 : Soirée en amoureux.

Mérian n'était pas en avance mais heureusement pour elle, son époux n'était pas encore arrivé. Une chance, sachant qu'il était habituellement extrêmement pointilleux avec les horaires. Sally venait de lui apporter une robe pour qu'elle se change directement à la mine, ses vêtements de travail n'étant pas des plus adaptés pour une soirée en amoureux. 

- Merci Sally, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi.

- Tu serais rentré chez toi te changer. Mais voilà, il faut que madame passe plus de temps qu'elle ne devrait dans ces boyaux sombres et humides.

- Je suis leur contremaître, il est normal que je sois présente pour m'assurer que tous se passe convenablement.

- Excuses moi, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi c'est toi qui assure le travail manuel et Wufei l'administration.

- Il se trouve que mon cher mari est un homme de lettre qui aime ce type de responsabilité. Quant à moi, je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à rester dans un bureau assise toute la journée. 

- Il va pourtant falloir que tu y penses sérieusement.

- Nous avons encore le temps.

- Mais les jours et les mois passent plus vite que tu ne le crois. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu vas te décider à le lui dire ce soir.

- Vivi, tout est prévu. Aide-moi à fermer cette fichue fermeture éclaire.

Sally referma la robe dans le dos de son amie quand une voix d'homme les appelèrent de l'extérieur de la tente où elles se trouvaient.

- Mérian !!

- J'arrive, une seconde.

Toujours en retard. Même s'il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas être en avance, il savait devoir l'attendre malgré tout.

- Je te rappel à tout hasard que nous avons réservé pour huit heure.

- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Dans la tente, Mérian terminait son maquillage pendant que Sally lui attachait les cheveux en un chignon élaboré.

- Ne te méprend pas Sally, il a beau donner l'air d'un gentil petit garçon avec ses lunettes, il n'en reste pas moins le dernier descendant du clan des dragons et à se titre un guerrier émérite. 

Elle terminait sa phrase quand la personne concernée entra.

- Wufei ! Tu exagères, elle aurait put ne pas être descente.

- Sally, sans vouloir te choquer, j'ai le regret de t'apprendre que ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Et j'espère pas la dernière.

- Mérian, je crois qu'elle avait compris le principe de base.

Voyant son époux quelques peu gêné d'aborder ce genre de conversation devant témoin, elle se leva enfin pour tourner sur elle-même et lui montrer sa tenue.

- Tu préfères quand même me voir comme ça plutôt que recouverte de poussière.

- hum.

- Je vois. Merci pour ton aide Sally.

- Bonne soirée, vous deux.

La jeune femme parti, Wufei s'avança pour tendre un petit paquet à son épouse.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

- Tout de suite ?

- Je préfère oui.

Elle ouvrit donc avec impatience la petite boite pour y découvrir un magnifique collier en pierres de jade.

- C'est magnifique.

Wufei, prit ce dernier de ces mains pour le lui attacher.

- Elles viennent de chez nous.

- Alors elles n'en ont que plus de valeur. Merci.

//

Le couple venait de recevoir leurs plats quand la conversation revint encore et toujours sur la prise de position de la jeune femme.

- Tu n'as pas reçu de courrier pour moi, ce matin ?

- Si. Duo est venu m'apporter une lettre.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas encore donné ?

- Mérian, je croyais que nous fêtions notre anniversaire pas que nous étions à une énième réunion de ton comité.

- Tu ne comprends et ne comprendras jamais rien.

- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que l'homme que tu tentes de détruire est le seul à nous avoir embauché en prenant en compte nos vrais valeurs. Je ne retrouverais jamais un travail avec autant de responsabilité ailleurs.

- Mais il ne respecte pas toujours ses engagements, comme tu le crois. Il donne l'image d'un véritable Saint mais pourtant n'hésite pas à sacrifier de nombreuses vies pour arriver à ses fins. Il est responsable du massacre de nombreuses tribus d'indiens pacifiques qui acceptaient pourtant de cohabiter avec les immigrants tout en se vantant d'établire la paix dans la régions. Il n'hésite pas à détourner des fonds pour financer une armée privée et….

- Et je ne cesse de vérifier tous les comptes que je tiens moi-même. Alors à moins que tu ne penses que je participe moi aussi à ses malfaçons, il n'y a aucune preuve de ce que tu avances ?

Excédé, le jeune homme se leva de table et sortit du petit restaurant sans autre avertissement . Il n'en pouvait plus de ces sous-entendus. Il en avait assez de toutes ces histoires qui revenaient sans cesse à ses yeux.

Mérian était déçue mais d'un autre coté très fière de son petit chinois. Il respectait l'homme qui leur avait donné une position et une vie de paix et de respect. Après avoir été le seul survivant du massacre de son clan, caché par ses anciens, Wufei avait été recueillit par sa famille qui lui avait donné depuis leur naissance la main de leur fille. Pourtant apprenant que ce drame était un avertissement pour tous ceux qui tentaient de fomenter comme eux, une rébellion contre les têtes du pouvoir, cette dernière avait rompue leurs engagements répudiant le couple unis qui ne souhaitait plus se séparer. Elle aurait put rester auprès des siens mais l'amour qu'elle portait à cette homme étant plus fort, c'est elle-même qui lui avait donc proposé de fuir la chine pour ce nouveau pays. Après un tel traumatisme, elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne souhaitait plus mettre en danger sa famille dans aucune révolution et autres mouvements de contestation même si elle n'agissait pourtant ainsi que dans le but d'éviter une guerre civile. 

Kami Sama, dire qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'il passe cette petite soirée en amoureux pour lui annoncer une nouvelle. A présent, il ne faisait aucun doute que son état d'esprit ne serait sûrement plus apte à recevoir son annonce. Dommage, mais elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Après avoir réglé la note, elle sortit non sans avoir adressé quelques mots de remerciement à la tenancière du restaurant.

- Merci, malgré notre départ précipité c'était comme toujours délicieux.

- Je vous remercie madame Chang, mais ne le faites pas attendre plus longtemps. Vous savez bien comment il est. Il vous attend toujours et il ne fait plus très chaud dehors en cette saison.

- Bonsoir.

- A vous aussi. 

Un clin d'œil entre les deux femmes et la plus jeune sortit. A peine était-elle dehors que deux mains s'emparèrent de son manteau pour l'aider à l'enfiler.

- Je m'excuse Wufei, je n'en reparlerais plus jamais, je te le promets.

Le jeune homme resta immobile derrière elle, avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Comme toujours leurs disputes qui prenaient vie aussi vite qu'un feu de cymbale s'étouffaient tout aussi rapidement. 

- Je m'excuse moi aussi. Je ne doute ni de tes paroles, ni tes bonnes intentions. Si tu le souhaites, je vérifierais une fois encore les livres de comptes. 

- Non, c'est inutile, oublie ça.

La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à son mari.

- On a rater le dîner, ne gâchons pas cette nuit.

Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle portait pour lui.

- Il y a des lieux plus appropriés pour ce genre de chose, jeunes gens !

Reconnaissant la voix de leur moraliste, le couple ne s'en arrêta pas aussitôt pour autant.

- Encore toi Sally.

- Désolé Wufei. Dis moi Mérian, je croyais que tu l'emmenais dîner ?

- Nous avons décidé d'écourter le repas pour d'autres friandises.

- Mérian !

- Ose dire le contraire Wufei.

La teneur rosée prise par ses joues aurait pu faire rire les deux femmes, mais il se trouvait que l'une ne l'en aimait que plus pour ce genre de réaction tandis que l'autre se trouvait être leur plus proche amie.

- Ne faites pas trop de bêtises.

Un regard complice plus tard et elle les laissa de nouveau seuls. Voir ces jeunes gens si amoureux la remplissait de joie. Ils étaient si beaux l'un avec l'autre. Malgré les disputes et les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu en partant de leur pays d'origine répudiés et chassés par leur famille. Rien n'avait altéré l'amour sincère et si fort qui les liait. Peu de couple pouvait se vanter d'être aussi solide. Au souvenir de son défunt époux, la jeune femme ne put retenir une vague de tristesse s'emparer d'elle. Il lui manquait tant.

- Sally a raison, nous sommes trop exposé pour ce dont, j'ai envie.

D'un sourire taquin, elle lui prit la main après lui avoir volé un dernier baiser. 

//

La nuit était tombée quand une silhouette s'engouffra dans les annexes des écuries. Elle frappa trois coups à une porte avant que cette dernière ne s'entrouvre pour la happer à l'abri des regards.

- Wufei, m'a dit que tu semblais inquiet.

- Ca va mal, ma belle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Treize. Son nouvel homme de main est arrivé ce matin. Je suis sûr qu'il a accéléré son embauche en raison des rumeurs qui courent sur l'existence d'un clan rebelle opposé à son ascension. 

- Ecoute, la lettre datait de presque une semaine. Notre homme ne va donc pas tarder à arriver, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours.

- Je sais mais je garde un mauvais pressentiment. Il en sait peut-être plus que nous ne l'imaginons.

- Duo, nous n'avons encore rien fait d'illégale. Les gens ont le droit de se réunir pour constituer un parti d'opposition.

- Peut-être. En attendant, c'est une question de minutes pour que Wufei sorte de votre chambre à ta recherche. Et vois-tu, je n'ai pas envie qu'il aille s'imaginer que sa femme s'acoquine avec moi.

- Vantard, qu'elle fille voudrait de toi ?

- Ca c'est un coup bas, Mérian.

La jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue avant de courir rejoindre son mari qui n'était ni ignorant, ni dupe concernant ses petites sorties nocturnes aux environs des écuries.

A suivre……..


	5. Chap 4 Deathscythe

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 1+2 (enfin un peu de dégèle du coté du glaçon), 3+4 (c'est qu'il était tant qu'il arrive tro-ma ^_^)

****

Terres de L'ouest.

****

Chap 4 : DeathScythe.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le domaine Kushinada ressemblait à une fourmilière sur le point de laisser s'échapper ses milliers de fourmis ouvrières. Les mineurs logés dans des chambres communes avec le même confort que les vachers [1] et autres garçons d'écurie, prenaient tous ensemble leur repas dans un grand réfectoire avant d'aller vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Seuls les personnes ayant le poids des responsabilités détenaient une chambre dans la demeure principale et partageaient leurs repas avec le maître des lieux.

Mais ce matin là, la maison était avant tout en attente des chevaux commandés depuis des mois. Parmi les dernières acquisitions du gouverneur devait se trouver un étalon de race qu'il destinait à son fils, accompagné de son dresseur.

- Monsieur Yuy. Vous qui avez une magnifique pouliche, venez admirer une merveille de la nature.

Le mercenaire suivit le gouverneur pour aller à la rencontre du jeune homme qui les attendait dans le salon.

- Laissez moi vous présenter Trowa Barton [2], un dresseur émérite qui se trouve appartenir aussi à la troupe de cirque qui arrive dés aujourd'hui à OZ.

- Trowa Barton, voici Heero Yuy.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant avant de se contenter d'un léger hochement de tête pour tout salut. A n'en pas douter, ils semblaient y avoir plus d'un point commun entre ces deux là. Le chinois qui bien qu'administrateur des mines, s'occupait aussi de toute la comptabilité du domaine arriva au même instant, impatient de voir enfin ce qui leur avait coûté si cher.

- Alors où se trouve notre gouffre financier ?

- Trowa ?

- Je l'ai placé dans le manège.

- Bonne idée.

- Treize, pourquoi ne pas avoir acheté un cheval déjà dressé ? [3]

- Il se trouve que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour cette bête et que ce jeune homme capable de dompter n'importe quel fauve me semblait alors le plus adéquate pour dresser cet étalon.

Voyant la surprise de son mercenaire, Treize poursuivit.

- Oui, j'ai acheté l'animal après l'avoir aperçu lors d'un de mes voyages plus à l'ouest. Il m'avait tout de suite séduit mais n'était pas encore dressé. N'ayant personne d'assez qualifié pour s'en occuper ici, j'en ai donc chargé ce dompteur. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait s'entendre avec Shenlong, une magnifique jument venue de chine. Sa grâce combinée à la force de l'étalon devrait nous donner de merveilleux petits. Et puis mon fils a bien besoin d'une monture de cette qualité.

- Sauf que Shenlong n'est pas une pouliche dont le destin est d'enfanter chaque année.

- Ecoutez donc mon secrétaire. Ce dernier s'est entiché de cette jument et considère que je fais une grave erreur. Bien j'ai assez patienté, allons voir cette merveille.

Treize sortant, le dresseur demanda discrètement ce que le chinois voulait dire exactement.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse d'une erreur ?

- C'est une race qui fut créée pour la guerre. Qu'il s'agisse de juments ou de mâles, ces chevaux sont voués aux combats et doivent être respectés comme tel. Ceux qui perpétue l'espèce sont isolés dés leur plus jeune age. Or ce cheval est venu ici bien après qu'il est été élevé dans l'optique du combat. C'est un sacrilège que de la faire saillir à présent.

- Je comprend.

L'administrateur ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. L'homme aux yeux vert émeraude semblait prendre ses croyances très au sérieux et accepter sans commentaires ce qu'elles impliquaient.

- Peut-être réussirez-vous d'ici à ce qu'il soit convenablement dressé à le faire changer d'avis. 

- Comment ?

- Il vous suffirait de lui trouver une partenaire qui lui soit plus appropriée.

Sur ces derniers mots Trowa rejoint son acheteur.

//

Quatre passait devant le manège quand il aperçut l'étalon. A n'en pas douter, il s'agissait de celui commandé par son père pour son prochain anniversaire. Ebloui par la beauté de l'animal d'un noir ébène, il s'approcha de lui pour le caresser. Mais à peine était-il à ses cotés que le cheval devint incontrôlable faisant tomber le jeune homme devant ses pattes avants. Alerté par le bruit, Duo qui s'occupait des autres chevaux non loin de là, se précipita pour sauter la barrière et calmer le pure sang, tandis qu'un étranger se chargeait déjà d'éloigner Quatre des coups de sabots pouvant s'avérer mortels.

- Vous êtes fou de vous approcher de ce cheval !!!!!!!! Il n'est pas encore suffisamment dressé pour qu'on l'approche sans précaution.

- Je ne savais pas, excusez moi.

Alors que le dompteur leur faisait une leçon de moral, les informant tous que l'animal ne pouvait pas encore être touché par d'autres que lui, le mercenaire prit la parole.

- Vous êtes sur qu'il n'est pas tout simplement caractériel votre étalon ?

- Quoi ?

Contre toutes attentes, Trowa aperçu un jeune homme habillé tout de noir et portant une longue natte brune calmer avec adresse l'animal, lui caressant sans cesse le museau tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. 

- Comment fait-il ça ?

- Duo ?

- Quoi encore !!! Me dites pas qu'il est comme toi et que je n'ai pas le droit de toucher à son étalon. Parce que dans ce cas, faudrait peut-être me dire à quoi je sers ici ?

Sa remarque fit naître un sourire sur le visage habituellement fermé du mercenaire. Comment pouvait-il seulement se douter qu'il venait de faire un véritable miracle devant son patron.

- Bien. Je vois que mon écuyer en chef saura s'occuper de ce petit bijou quand vous ne serez pas là. Donc comme convenu, j'attend de vous que vous passiez chaque jour pour terminer son dressage et former ce jeune homme à prendre votre suite lorsque vous partirez.

Sur ces mots, Treize quitta les jeunes gens en compagnie de Wufei, encore en retard à l'une de leurs réunions.

//

Enfin seuls, Trowa se permit de montrer toute son admiration pour le garçon qui tentait à présent de monter à cru l'étalon.

- J'ai mis un mois pour qu'il accepte seulement ma présence à ses cotés et deux autres pour qu'il accepte que je le monte. Et ce garçon en moins d'une minutes semble avoir obtenu le même résultat. C'est incroyable.

Heero observait accoudé à la barrière le jeune homme agir avec douceur et fermeté pour monter avec succès l'animal, tandis que Trowa regardait avec stupéfaction la scène, avant de reposer ses yeux sur celui qui avait faillit être blessé par le cheval.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, merci, je crois que je vous dois la vie. 

- Il me semble que c'est plutôt à votre ami ici présent que vous devez de conserver votre beau visage. 

La remarque fit rougir le blond au grand damne du dompteur qui se maudit d'avoir sorti une remarque aussi stupide. Pour qui allait-il le prendre à présent ? [4]

- Vous allez donc rester un peu ici ?

- Oui, je fais parti de la troupe du cirque qui s'installe aujourd'hui en ville.

- Un cirque ? C'est magnifique. Ce sera la première fois que nous en recevrons un depuis mon arrivé ici. 

- Dans ce cas j'espère que vous pourrez venir à l'une de nos représentations.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, vous pouvez me croire. 

- Bien. Maintenant, puisque j'ai pour mission de dresser votre cheval et que nous allons donc nous croiser tout les jours pourriez-vous éviter de me tutoyer. 

- Aucun problème, si tu en fais de même.

- Adjugé. Je me présente Trowa Barton.

- Quatre Winner-Raberba Kushinada.

- ????

- Excuse moi, je porte aussi le nom de famille de ma mère ce qui peut paraître un peu long. De toute façon tout le monde m'appelle Quatre.

Les deux hommes se serraient la main dans un signe de paix quand ils furent arrachés à leur état hypnotique par une voix enfantine. 

- Héééééé !!!! Quat-chan, il s'appelle comment ?

- Trowa Barton.

- Ca je le savais déjà, merci.

- Alors de qui tu parles Duo ?

- Ben, de cet étalon. C'est quoi son petit nom ?

- Trowa ?

- DeathScythe. Il se nomme DeathScythe.

Duo fut agréablement surpris, DeathScythe / la faux de la mort, lui convenait à merveille.

A suivre…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] Vacher est le nom français pour CowBoys ca fait moins beau mais j'aime bien quand même ^^

[2] Viiiiiiii, enfin number three !!! Il était temps je sais. 

[3] Alors voui, Wufei appel Treize par son petite nom et c'est normal. On verra tout ca par la suite. Patience.

[4] Coup de foudre quand tu nous tiens ^_^


	6. Chap 5 L'accident

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : Wufei+Mérian, Sally+Wefei et Duo+Mérian 

Remarque : Ca va faire mal, très mal T_T

****

Terres de L'ouest.

****

Chap 5 : L'accident.

La réunion avec Treize venait de se terminer. Ils avaient analysé ensemble les dernières dépenses et entrées du domaine pour avoir la satisfaction de constater une augmentation en flèche du chiffre d'affaire. En contre partie, il avait donc pu obtenir de meilleurs conditions pour les mineurs. Plus de bois pour les poutres et une main d'œuvre qualifiée pour installer les explosifs nécessaires à l'avancée dans les tunnels. Nul doute que Mérian serait contente de ces nouvelles. Pourtant, malgré ces bonnes nouvelles, il ne pouvait ignorer le sentiment étrange qu'une catastrophe n'allait pas tarder à se produire. Bien qu'il ne devait pas s'y rendre avant l'après midi, Wufei sentit le besoin urgent de rejoindre sa femme aux mines.

- Treize, je peux t'emprunter Shenlong ?

- Pourquoi me le demandes-tu encore ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle était à toi si tu le désirais. Tu refuses mon cadeau pour je ne sais qu'elle raison tout en me critiquant perpétuellement sur ma façon de m'en occuper, alors accepte au moins de la prendre quand bon te semble.

- Merci.

//

Mérian repensait à leur anniversaire de mariage. Une fois encore son engagement auprès des rebelles avait faillit ruiner leur soirée. Bien qu'ils se soient très vite pardonnés, l'atmosphère n'avait plus été des plus appropriées pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Peut-être pourrait-elle donc se rattraper ce soir même en lui organisant un petit dîner romantique dans leur chambre histoire de se faire pardonner et ainsi entamer la conversation qu'elle souhaitait avoir avec lui. Imaginant les moindres détails de celle-ci, la jeune femme entra dans les profondeurs de la terre pour y vérifier la solidité des poutres de soutient comme le devait son poste. Les conditions n'avaient cessées de se détériorer au fil des mois et elle espérait que Wufei ai réussi à leur procurer plus de fonds pour améliorer tout cela. Soudain, sans qu'elle ne s'y soit attendu un bruit assourdissant retentit. 

Un effondrement eut lieu et l'obscurité envahit les galeries avant de faire place à un silence froid et mortel. 

//

Sally arriva à l'instant même où Mérian, parmi tant d'autre était transportée au plus vite sous la tente servant d'infirmerie. En tant que veuve du docteur du village, elle avait été tout naturellement prévenue par des hommes de l'éboulement survenu plus tôt. Elle s'occupait donc de sa patiente la plus atteinte quand Wufei accouru à son tour auprès d'elle. 

Quand il croisa les yeux de leur amie qui tournait légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche, tous espoir l'abandonna. Son cœur cessa de battre un millième de seconde, sa vue s'obscurcie et la terre tourna violemment autour de lui. Pourtant, malgré le besoin physique qu'il avait de se laisser aller à s'effondrer à l'endroit même où il se trouvait à cet instant, ce fut tout naturellement et de la manière la plus calme qu'il s'approcha auprès de sa femme pour s'agenouiller à son chevet et lui tenir les mains dans ses derniers instants.

- Wufei ?

- Ne parle pas Mérian, chut……

Sally regarda démunie la mort prendre cette femme qui ne le méritait pas. Le couple murmurait, s'échangeant leurs derniers mots qu'elle espérait de tous son cœur être des promesses d'amour éternelles. Puis le jeune homme baissa son visage sur celui de sa femme pour un dernier baiser. Quand il s'écarta d'elle, Sally savait à ses sanglots qu'elle venait de s'endormir pour ne jamais plus se réveiller. Elle s'approcha alors seulement d'eux, tout aussi attristé par la mort de sa meilleur amie.

- Je suis désolé Wufei. Mais tu dois savoir qu'un vrai médecin n'aurait pas pu la sauver. 

- Ne t'excuses pas Sally. Tu n'es peut-être pas diplômé mais nous savons tous que tu restes meilleur médecin que tous ces charlatans qui tentent de s'installer dans notre ville.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme jusqu'alors encore agenouillé auprès de sa femme se releva pour se retourner et lui faire face. 

- Merci.

Les larmes s'écoulaient silencieusement et ce fut sans aucune honte qu'il se laissa prendre dans les bras de Sally pour y pleurer tout son saoul.

- Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire mais elle attendait un enfant de toi. 

A ces paroles, le chinois se redressa pour montrer une tristesse qu'elle n'avait réellement jamais vu auparavant. Ce garçon souffrait plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer quand elle les voyait tous deux se disputer sans cesse.

- Il était déjà mort à son arrivée ici.

Un bébé. Il venait de perdre son âme sœur et son héritier en une seconde. A cette nouvelle, il se renouvela la promesse faites un peu plus tôt. 

Mérian, je ferais changer les choses comme tu me l'as demandé sur ton lit de mort. Je te le jure. 

Malgré les insistances de Sally, Wufei insista par la suite pour s'occuper lui-même du corps de la défunte avant de la veiller toute la journée et toute la nuit comme le voulait la tradition chinoise. 

//

Quand un messager arriva précédant de très peu le départ avec précipitation d'une importante troupe d'ouvriers en direction des mines, Duo sut qu'il venait d'arriver quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Il travaillait alors avec Trowa pour apprendre les bases du dressage, jusqu'alors satisfait de constater qu'en la matière, il pouvait sans grande difficulté ne pas décevoir les espérances du dompteur à son égard. Mais à l'agitation soudaine de toute la propriété, l'étalon n'était plus très disposé à les laisser faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je vais aller voir.

Quatre sauta aussitôt de la barrière où il s'était assis pour les observer sans danger, pour se diriger vers la maison suivit de peu par le mercenaire qui avait lui aussi assisté aux premières leçons de dressage de DeathScythe.

Sur place, le gouverneur avait ce regard grave qu'il ne portait qu'en de très rares occasions. A n'en pas douter, il venait d'y avoir une catastrophe.

- Que ce passe t'il père ?

- Un accident vient d'avoir lieu aux mines.

- Des blessés ?

- Plus d'une dizaine et …….. un mort.

- Qui ?

- Mérian. C'est pourquoi, je dois m'y rendre tout de suite superviser les opérations de secours.

- Je vous accompagne ?

- Non Heero. Mais si nous apprenons que cela n'est pas accidentel, je vous demanderais alors d'agir.

- Bien.

Treize n'en attendit pas plus pour partir à la tête d'une seconde troupe de secours.

- Mon Dieu, comment je vais annoncer ça à Duo ?

- M'annoncer quoi, Quatre ?

- Tu ……

- Les gens ne cessent plus de parler d'un accident à la mine. Que c'est-il passé ?

Duo et Trowa venaient d'entrer dans la maison quand ils avaient surpris la phrase énigmatique du jeune blond.

- Duo….je……

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas y arrivé, Heero prit sur lui de ne pas faire durer plus longtemps le mystère. A quoi bon chercher à tergiverser, les choses ne pouvaient pas se dire de mille manières.

- Ton amie Mérian est morte à la suite d'un éboulement dans l'une des galeries principales.

Certes il n'y avait pas mis les manières, mais il ne s'attendait pas pour autant à voir le natté devenir aussi livide, à la limite de l'évanouissement à cette simple nouvelle. N'était-il donc pas encore à son age habitué à voir mourir des gens de son entourage ? [1]

- Non.

- Je suis désolé Duo, mon père vient juste de nous l'apprendre.

- Non !!

Quatre fit un pas en sa direction pour le consoler quand Duo s'enfuit en courant.

- Noooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!

Devant le désespoir de son ami qui s'amplifiait par l'intermédiaire de son empathie, Quatre se laissa tomber à terre, Trowa tentant alors de l'aider à se relever tandis que le mercenaire courait à la suite du jeune homme craignant qu'avec une telle réaction, il n'aille se faire du mal.

//

Sa première idée étant la bonne. Après de courte recherche, Heero avait enfin retrouvé l'adolescent recroquevillé sur lui-même au fond d'un box encore vide où il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Duo ?

- Va t'en !!! J'ai pas besoin de la pitié d'un tueur à gage.

L'insulte était d'autant plus douloureuse qu'elle était vrai.

- Oui, je suis un mercenaire qui n'a pour motivation que l'argent qu'il gagne à combattre les ennemis de ceux qui l'emploi. Mais je n'en reste pas insensible à tout ce qui m'entoure pour autant. [2]

Surpris de l'entendre s'asseoir à ses cotés après avoir reçu une telle remarque de sa part, Duo releva son visage jusqu'alors caché entre ses bras.

- C'est de ma faute. Elle est morte par ma faute.

- Il s'agissait très certainement d'un accident comme il y en a des centaines dans toutes les mines du pays, je ne voie pas en quoi tu en serais responsable.

- J'aurais du ne pas la rencontrer, ne pas l'aimer. Tous ceux que j'aime finissent par mourir. Je porte malheur aux gens qui m'entourent. 

Désespéré, les larmes redoublèrent alors que le jeune homme venu à sa rencontre ne sut rien faire d'autre que de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'y laisser pleurer tout son saoul. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait touché par le malheur d'une personne vivante. Mais était-ce du à la sincérité de la peine de cet adolescent ou à la colère de ne pas avoir pu rencontrer la jeune femme avant sa mort ?

//

Le dresseur lui apporta un verre d'eau après l'avoir fait s'asseoir sur un canapé du salon.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, je….juste un malaise.

- Tu as des migraines ?

- Heu…non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Tu te tenais la tête comme si elle allait exploser.

- Ca ! C'est juste la douleur ressenti par Duo qui m'a pris par surprise.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne semblait pas comprendre, il développa un peu plus sa réponse.

- Au risque de t'effrayer, il se trouve que j'ai depuis tout petit une sorte de don. Je suis empathe, ce qui se résume à ressentir plus fortement les sentiments des gens qui m'entourent.

Etonnement, la seule réaction du garçon assit face à lui sur une table basse fut l'apparition de petites rougeurs. En l'observant un peu plus, on ne pouvait d'ailleurs que regretter que son visage et une partie de son regard soit cachés par cette si longue mèche de cheveux. Il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir voir à cette instant les deux yeux émeraudes.

- Tu ressens donc tous nos sentiments ?

- hum ?

Et ba voilà ! A force de scruter avec autant d'attention le physique de rêve du dresseur, il venait de se faire joliment sortir de ses rêveries sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que ce denier venait de lui dire.

- Je te demandais si tu pouvais lire ce que je pensais et ressentais en ce moment même ?

- Oh. Non ! C'est ce que tous le monde crois. Ce qui explique pourquoi je n'en parle que très rarement. Personne ne semble accepter l'idée que je ne peux pas m'immiscer dans leur esprit sans leur propre volonté. Je ne reçois que ce qu'il veulent bien m'envoyer. Et parfois comme avec Duo tout à l'heure, leur sentiments sont si forts qu'ils s'en déchargent inconsciemment en moi. Ils s'impose dans ma tête avec un telle force que je le ressens parfois comme …

- Un viol de ton propre esprit ?

- Oui, on peut dire ca ainsi.

- Je vois.

- Je comprendrais que tu ne souhaites plus travailler avec moi, mais je te demande de rester malgré tout le temps nécessaire au dressage de DeathScythe. Je ne viendrais plus vous voir s'il le faut.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de douter de ta parole et donc de cesser de travailler avec toi. 

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, ce sera même avec grand plaisir.

- Merci.

//

Le lendemain matin, Wufei insista pour mettre en terre au plus tôt, ce qui fut l'unique victime de l'éboulement. Habillé tout de blanc, couleur de deuil dans sa religion, il se tenait fier et digne devant la tombe où descendait avec lenteur le corps de sa femme. A ses cotés, Sally lui tenait fermement la main, partageant avec lui la douleur issue de la perte d'un conjoint.

Tout aussi ému, Duo se tenait avec Quatre un peu plus en arrière. Il venait d'apprendre que son amie était morte dans des circonstances suspectes et sa peine mélangée à la colère de cette dernière information n'allait qu'en s'amplifiant à la vue de Wufei. Il n'avait pas été capable d'assumer la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, à savoir assumer toutes les conséquences de leurs actes. Nul doute que les responsables de sa mort en payeraient donc le prix du sang.

Heero bien que resté en retrait, assistait lui aussi à la cérémonie. Il ne savait pas grand chose de cette femme qui venait de mourir mais à la vue du nombre de personnes venues l'accompagner dans sa dernière demeure, il ne faisait aucun doute que cette dernière avait été des plus appréciées dans la petite communauté comme au poste qu'elle occupait. Etonnamment seule une personne n'avait pas tenu à être présente auprès de Wufei : le gouverneur lui même. 

La cérémonie terminée, toujours aussi digne malgré la souffrance qui lui brûlait le cœur, Wufei resta plus d'une heure, seul devant la tombe, telle une statuette de marbre dans son habit blanc traditionnel. Ses amis l'attendaient patiemment un peu plus loin comprenant sans aucune difficulté la douleur qu'il avait à devoir la quitter. Quitter la femme qui depuis leur naissance avait partagé tous ses choix, tous les moments de leur vie qu'ils aient été durs ou joyeux. Ils n'avaient toujours été qu'un et ce tout venait de se scinder en deux moitiés. Alors à présent, comment l'une d'entre elles pouvait-elle survivre à la perte de l'autre ?

Décidé, il se pencha une dernière fois sur la butte de terre pour y déposer l'encens et les quelques fleurs qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Le temps des pleures et de la douleur était passé, celui de la vengeance et du combat ne faisait que débuter.

- Wu ai ni, Mérian.

Une dernière larme accompagna sa déclaration. Suite à quoi, il rejoignit ses compagnons avec la volonté de mettre à terme le projet pour lequel sa femme avait donné sa vie.

//

De retour à la demeure où ils logeaient tous, Treize s'avança aussitôt auprès de son administrateur.

- Toutes mes condoléances Wufei.

- Je te remercie de ne pas être venu.

- Je n'allais pas salir la mémoire de Mérian de ma présence. J'ai toujours su qu'elle me vouait une haine farouche. 

Heero s'abstint de tous commentaires, mais quelque chose en lui, le persuadait qu'il y avait eu plus que de la haine entre ces deux personnes. 

- Heero, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau, nous avons une première mission à vous confier.

A suivre…….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] Excusez, ses points de comparaison ne sont pas dans la norme alors forcement, il comprend pas ^^;;;

[2] Mais non, je suis pas OOC !!! 


	7. Chap 6 Peine et tristesse

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : Nos 5 g-boys réunis tous ensemble pour une première fois : Vive la force Gggggggggggggg !

****

Terres de L'ouest.

****

Chap 6 : Peine et tristesse

De retour de la cérémonie funéraire, Heero fut convié dans le bureau de Treize un long moment. N'ayant guère d'appétit, Quatre décida alors de s'isoler un peu. Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour Wufei mais les émotions de tous les convives réunis dans le salon pour lui témoigner sa sympathie étaient toutes trop intenses pour qu'il puisse les supporter plus longtemps. Sans compter que le chinois et Duo était à l'origine de la majorité de ces sentiments de douleurs qui s'émanait de la salle. Pourtant, parmi toute la tristesse se trouvait aussi tapis dans l'ombre, des doutes, de la peur et en quantité abondante de la colère. Une colère insidieuse générée à l'annonce, le matin même, qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un acte délibéré et non pas d'un accident comme tous le supposaient jusqu'alors.

//

Après avoir prit un peu de repos le temps que sa migraine se dissipe, Quatre descendit de nouveau dans la grande salle de réception pour constater le départ de tous les hommes et femmes présents un peu plus tôt. Il ne s'était pourtant pas absenté plus d'une petite heure. Répondant à un mauvais pressentiment, il partit alors à la recherche de Duo pour ne trouver que Trowa et Heero en grande discussion dans les écuries. A sa vue, les deux garçons cessèrent leur conversation ce qu'il ne fit pas remarquer bien trop occupé à retrouver ses amis.

- Tout va bien ?

- Autant qu'il est possible dans ce genre de circonstance Trowa. Duo n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, mais peut-être a t'il rejoint Wufei. Ils m'ont semblé très proche.

- Mérian était très certainement la meilleur amie de Duo. Ils s'étaient rencontrés un peu avant d'arriver à OZ.

- Alors ca semble normal qu'il souhaite être à ses cotés …. Quatre !!!!

Le jeune homme se sentit attaqué une nouvelle fois par son empathie qui lui criait que l'une des deux personnes dont ils parlaient s'apprêtait à faire une grosse bêtise.

- Vite, on doit les retrouver.

Trowa soutint le blond pour qu'il ne retombe pas de nouveau à terre tandis qu'Heero réfléchissait au lieu pouvant attirer les deux hommes dans de tels circonstances

- S'ils ne sont pas dans les écuries (cachette privilégiée de Duo), ni au cimetière (lieu de recueillement pour Wufei), je propose la mine.

- Elle est fermée jusqu'à demain.

- Dans ce cas, ils s'y trouvent très certainement.

//

Comme il le leur avait prédit, les trois cavaliers retrouvèrent les deux garçons assis à l'entrée de la galerie principale qui gardait encore les stigmates de la catastrophe. Au sol, le nombre de bouteilles vides donnaient suffisamment d'explications quant à leur dernière occupation. Ils auraient pu tenter alors de remettre les jeunes gens sur leur pieds, les forcer à voir et accepter la cruelle vérité et enfin les sermonner sur l'inutilité de noyer leur peine dans l'alcool, pourtant ils se contentèrent de s'asseoir tout simplement à leurs cotés, respectueux du silence établi, pour partager un peu de leur souffrance. De longue minutes plus tard, l'aphasie fut soudain remplacée par un besoin commun de se confier, fortement aidé par l'alcool qu'ils venaient tous de partager.

- Nous étions venu de Chine pour échapper à la volonté de sa famille de nous séparer. Nous avons fuis pour ne pas être arraché l'un à l'autre. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas laissé auprès d'eux, elle serait encore vivante. 

Ne pouvant rester sourd à l'appel silencieux qui accompagnait cet aveux, Quatre tenta de réconforter le jeune homme blessé au plus profond de son cœur en émettant des ondes d'apaisement, une main fermement posée sur l'une du chinois. 

- Ne dit pas ca Wufei, rien ne te dit qu'elle ne serait pas morte bien plus tôt si elle n'avait pas été auprès de toi. N'oublie jamais qu'elle t'aimait autant que toi et qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu perdes tout espoir de retrouver un jour le bonheur. En attendant, tu as et auras toujours des amis sincères qui seront là pour toi. 

- Je le sais bien, mais ça fait si mal.

Wufei posa son autre main par dessus celle du natté, lui adressant un sourire plein de tristesse et de remerciements. Après tout, ne venait-il pas de le sauver de lui-même quand il l'avait rejoint devant l'entrée en ces lieux.

- L'un de vous m'a déjà aidé à trouver la force de ne pas rejoindre Mérian.

Un échange de regard entre eux tous et il se força à alléger l'atmosphère devenue beaucoup trop pesante pour lui.

- Dis nous Quatre ? Pourquoi ressembles-tu donc aussi peu à Treize ? Je crois être le mieux placé pour savoir que tu es aussi gentil et attentif aux autres qu'il est attaché et dépendant de son argent et de son pouvoir.

- Je crois que je tiens surtout de ma mère. Il se trouve que mon père l'a rencontré lors d'un voyage dans un pays d'Arabie. Ils tombèrent amoureux fou l'un de l'autre et avant même qu'il ne soit question de son retour en Angleterre, ils se marièrent et attendirent un enfant. Elle est morte à ma naissance. Aussi, trop atténué par la douleur, il décida de quitter le pays qui lui avait fait vivre ces moments de malheurs pour venir en Amérique, pays de tous les espoirs. A toi Trowa, d'où viens-tu ?

- Je suis née en France.

- Et comment t'es arrivé ici ?

- Duo !!

- Ben quoi, c'est pas moi qu'ai commencé.

- Ce n'est rien, il a raison. Je dirais que c'est le hasard des rencontres qui on fait que moi et un grand nombre d'orphelins avons été envoyés sur le nouveau monde pour aider à sa……. construction.

- Heero ?

- Japon.

Le ton employé à l'inverse du français, n'incitait pas Duo à lui poser plus de question sur le sujet de son origine.

- Duo ?

- Oui, Trowa ?

- Et toi d'où viens-tu ?

- Moi, je ……

Le jeune homme eut alors pour la seconde fois, une réaction des plus vives en prenant une pâleur mortelle, soudainement silencieux. 

- Ce n'est pas grave si cela évoque de trop douloureux souvenirs.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. En fait, pour être honnête, je….. je ne sais pas.

- Comment cela ?

- Je n'ai pas connu mes parents et aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, je ne me souviens que de l'Amérique.

- Dans ce cas, tu es peut-être tout simplement américain.

- Heero ? 

- Bien sûr Duo, il a raison, tu es sûrement né ici. Ce qui fait de toi l'un des premiers véritables citoyens des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

- Merci du cadeau. Au lieu de fuir une nation martyrisée, je suis le symbole de ceux responsables du massacre des peuples indiens vivants ici depuis des millénaires et de leur culture.

- Ce n'est pas plus les indiens que les noirs qui dérangent ces personnes dont tu parles. Ils sont de toute façon intolérants à toutes sorte de différences. N'as-tu pas toi-même manqué mourir pour une stupide natte ? 

- Est-ce une façon subtile de me rappeler que je te dois la vie ? 

- Duo !

Quatre le trouvait un peu sévère avec le mercenaire. Se tournant vers "l'américain" qui semblait fuir une nouvelle fois la confrontation, il constata alors que l'alcool venait d'avoir raison de lui. A peine s'était-il mit debout qu'il avait perdu l'équilibre avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ai eu le temps de le rattraper. Wufei n'étant pas dans un état plus favorable, il semblait évident qu'ils devaient se charger de les raccompagner chez eux. Et contre toute attente, Heero prit l'initiative de prendre Duo avec lui.

//

Trowa se proposa de porter Wufei jusqu'à sa chambre avant de rentrer auprès des gens du cirque. Leurs représentations n'allaient plus tarder et il se devait les prochains jours de rester à leur cotés pour les dernières répétitions.

Heero tenant toujours le natté dans ses bras fut donc précédé de Quatre, car ignorant totalement où pouvait se trouver la chambre de ce dernier. Il comprit vite qu'il habitait dans une dépendance attenante aux écuries, très certainement pour être au plus vite, auprès des chevaux quand ces derniers nécessitaient sa présence. La porte ouverte, le mercenaire déposa délicatement le jeune homme sur son lit, avant de le déchausser, de le déshabiller sommairement et de le recouvrir des couvertures. A le regarder dormir si paisiblement, il avait la sensation de voir un ange. Un ange avec une natte, un caractère exécrable et une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Drôle de Paradis qu'avait donné naissance à pareil chérubin.

- J'ai une question à te poser, pourquoi s'est-il braqué tout à l'heure ?

- Tu as critiqué la longueur de ses cheveux.

- Et ?

- Et il se trouve que cela à une grand signification pour lui.

- Qui est ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

- Quatre.

Après une courte réflexion, l'arabe décida qu'il serait plus favorable de lui en dire juste assez pour qu'il cesse de renouveler ce genre de gaffe.

- A ton avis Heero, pourquoi est-il aussi doué avec les chevaux au point de pouvoir approcher un étalon sauvage comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un cheval de trait ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il ne leur inspire tout simplement pas la peur.

- Oui, en partie. Et ce don, il le doit à ceux qui lui ont tout appris.

Quatre lui expliqua alors comment le jeune garçon fut trouvé bébé par une tribu indienne qui malgré son apparence étrangère l'avait recueilli et élevé comme les autres garçons du même age, sans aucune discrimination.

- Mais un jour d'hiver, l'armé attaqua le campement massacrant aussi bien les hommes que les femmes. Aucun enfant n'a été épargné excepté lui. Un soldat avait remarqué le petit garçon blanc qui pleurait sur le corps ensanglanté de ce qui avait été sa mère adoptive et le prit avec lui pour le déposer dans un orphelinat.

- Le rapport avec ses cheveux ?

- Les indiens l'ont habitué à ne pas les couper, qu'ils représentaient l'extension de son corps. En d'autres mots, une partie intégrante de lui-même. Alors quand il a du les abandonner de la manière la plus cruelle qu'il puisse exister. C'est devenu pour lui l'unique signe de son appartenance à son peuple d'adoption. 

- Comment en sais-tu autant sur lui ?

- Nous sommes tout simplement devenus amis après son arrivée dans cette ville. 

Un ange……un ange d'un blancheur immaculé éclaboussé du sang de son passé.

//

Au petit matin, Duo s'éveilla contre toute attente : dans son lit et seul. Les rares fois où il ne se souvenait pas d'être rentré par ses propres moyens, il se trouvait être accompagné d'une compagne de chambre. Mais ce matin, personne. A croire qu'il avait réussit l'exploit de rentrer par ses propres moyens dans un état second. Fait exceptionnel et bien étrange envers lequel il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. 

Se sentant prêt pour une bonne journée de labeur, il se leva pour rejoindre aussitôt les stalles. Trowa l'avait avertit qu'il ne passerait pas durant deux jours, il lui fallait donc s'assurer que DeathScythe s'adaptait bien à son nouvel environnement. En d'autres termes, le petit déjeunée attendrait. 

Il appréciait ces première heures du jour où l'activité débutait à peine, seul les garçons d'écurie travaillant à sa charge et autres vachers étaient déjà debout, mais tous se trouvaient encore dans les salles communes à partager leur petit déjeuné. Lui préférait la compagnie de ces magnifiques bêtes à celle des hommes et femmes toujours prêt à répondre par le feu. Il haïssait tant les armes à feux. Pourtant, sa raison le poussait à croire qu'il lui faudrait très prochainement les prendre en main. Ne voulant pas penser à tout cela dés à présent, il s'équipa pour aller soigner l'étalon. Quelle ne fut pas alors, sa surprise d'apercevoir dans le box voisin, Heero s'occuper avec beaucoup de soin de son propre cheval. 

Cet homme le perturbait au plus haut point. Un moment froid et glacial comme la neige, il repoussait toute personne tentant de s'approcher de lui et parfois comme à cet instant, il montrait dans ses yeux de l'affection et de l'amour. Déjà l'avant veille il avait cru apercevoir une lueur de fierté quand il le regardait aux cotés de l'étalon, sans parler de se gentillesse à être venu lui tendre une épaule consolatrice à l'annonce de la mort de Mérian. Ces deux facettes lui avait beaucoup plût. Bien trop même. Cela lui faisait regretter les paroles plutôt dures qu'il avait eu à son égard. Une fois encore, il se laissa donc hypnotiser par les gestes réguliers du jeune homme sur la robe de la jument, allant à rêver de la sensation que pourrait avoir ces mains sur sa peau nue. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de penser, Duo se détourna aussitôt du spectacle pour se concentrer sur DeathScythe. Devenait-il soudain fou pour avoir ce genre d'idées ?

Heero n'était pas dupe, bien que dos à l'entrée, il avait sentit une fois encore le jeune homme l'examiner des pieds à la tête. Ce comportement qui l'exaspérait pourtant au plus haut point habituellement, n'avait alors qu'engendré ces étranges picotements à la base de ces reins. A n'en pas douter, il commençait très sérieusement à perdre l'esprit.

A suivre………


	8. Chap 7 Vendetta

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : Un soupçon de 6+1 et une cuillère de 2+1. Pas de doute Heero à la côte 

****

Terres de L'ouest.

****

Chap 7 : Vendetta.

Wings convenablement harnaché, il devait se joindre au plus vite sur le site de l'incident. Le gouverneur lui avait expliqué qu'une famille de mineur avait souhaité se venger de t'attitude parfois tyrannique de la jeune femme sur l'un des leurs, en provoquant volontairement un éboulement lors de la ronde quotidienne qu'elle réalisait en fin de matinée. Treize ne doutant pas de leur culpabilité, il avait alors pour mission de détruire le mal par le mal. Le jeune homme habitué à se genre de demande s'était donc contenté d'hocher la tête mais à présent, souhaitait voir de ses yeux ce qu'il pourrait présenter comme preuve devant les accusés.

Laissant de coté les idées farfelus qui lui passaient par la tête au contact d'un simple "palefrenier", il prit en mains les rennes de Wings et le chemin des mines de Gundanium. 

//

Il devait bien avouer que le travail avait été fait de la façon la plus experte qui soit. Une main de maître pour un sabotage des plus abominables. Bien qu'il ne la connaissait que très peu, il détestait savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais du être si laxiste et la laisser jouer sa vie pour aussi peu de profit.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose Shérif ?

Interpellé, ce dernier se retourna pour n'apercevoir qu'une silhouette filiforme dans l'obscurité de la mine. La personne s'approchant de plus en plus, il reconnu l'étranger qui l'avait plus qu'impressionné pour ses talents de tireur.

- Monsieur Heero Yuy dont tout le monde parle en ville. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ici ?

- Je vous retourne la question Shérif. Je croyais ces mines être une propriété privée ?

- C'est là que toute l'erreur se fait. Il se trouve qu'elles appartiennent à l'état et que ce dernier n'ayant que peu de temps et de moyen, les donne à exploiter au gouverneur. Il en va de même pour tous les gisements de Gundanium du pays.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

- Quand il arrive un accident si étrange, il est donc de mon devoir en tant que représentant de la loi, de m'assurer que cette dernière n'a pas été violée. A votre tour. 

- Simple curiosité.

- Je serais effectivement étonné que Treize ne vous ai pas donné un ordre plus simple et plus direct.

Voyant où il voulait en venir, Heero s'abstint de toutes réponses le temps d'observer avec attentions les parois rocheuses avant de reprendre la parole.

- Quelque chose ?

- Oui, un éboulement ne provoque pas de petites perforations si rondes et si parfaites sur la roche. Je parie sur un expert en explosif qui aurait installé des charges en calculant avec précision l'heure à laquelle elles devaient exploser pour ne faire qu'une unique victime. A vous des Suspects ?

- Ca, je ne doute aucunement que Treize vous les ai trouvé.

- Pourquoi l'appelez-vous ainsi ?

- Une très longue Histoire, bien qu'elle ne soit peut-être pas aussi fournie que la votre "Odin Low" !

A l'annonce de ce nom, le jeune homme se retourna ses yeux plus glacials qu'ils n'avaient jamais été.

- Rassurez-vous, aucun mandat d'arrêt n'a encore été émis dans notre état et je ne suis guère attiré par les chasseurs de prime. Ils n'apportent que peur et tueries sur leur passage. Vous resterez donc un mercenaire comme un autre tant que vous n'enfreindrez pas ma loi.

- Et dans le cas contraire ?

- Quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas celui pour qui vous vous faites passer.

Comme si leur dernier échange n'avait été qu'un rêve vécu par un seul des deux hommes, Heero répéta pour la deuxième fois sa question.

- Suspects ?

- Vous êtes trop intelligent pour que je vous les confirme Yuy.

Sur ces mots, le représentant de la loi s'apprêta à sortir du lieu où ils avaient pu discuter loin de tout espion quand il s'arrêta.

- Une dernière chose, mes amis m'appelle Zecks, tache de t'en souvenir. 

//

Il venait de faire ce qui lui avait été commandé, éliminer à sa manière la famille détractée et en avait averti le principal intéressé. A présent, il se devait de trouver en son fort intérieur s'il ne venait pas là de commettre sa première erreur. Au rythme où allaient les choses, ce n'est pas d'un ou deux mois qu'il aurait besoin pour mettre fin à son contrat mais tout au plus de deux petites semaines. S'il réussissait seulement à tenir ces quelques jours.

Marchant au hasard dans le domaine, après avoir lâché Wings dans le pré d'herbes fraîches jouxtant les écuries, il fut attiré par le bruit très caractéristique d'une arme à feu qu'il supposait être utilisée en entraînement aux vues du rythme régulier des coups tirés. Il resta à bonne distance du tireur pour observer sa technique, inexistante remarqua t'il aussitôt, quand une particularité sur l'arme le fit s'approcher au plus vite. Ne cherchant pas à s'expliquer pourquoi son cœur venait de perdre un battement à la vue de l'anomalie, il s'empressa de retirer le revolver des mains de Duo avant que ce dernier n'ai pu tirer une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ?

- …ton arme…..

Tout en bredouillant ses explications, il démonta en quelques geste celle-ci pour lui montrer l'origine du problème.

- Encore un coup et elle t'explosait au visage. Il y a plus de rouille dans le barilier de ce revolver que dans n'importe quelle carcasse de fer abandonnée en plein vent. 

- Ah. Je me doutais bien qu'il était pas tout jeune mais pas à ce point là.

- Tu ne t'en ais jamais servi auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si l'on veut. Ca te pose un problème ?

Ce fichu mercenaire était assez aimable pour l'empêcher de se brûler le visage par de la poudre à canon, mais deux secondes après devait bien évidement lui rappeler qu'il n'était guère doué pour l'activité où lui excellait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ?

Le voyant observer l'arme, Duo comprit qu'il faisait référence à son manque évident de talent et d'envie pour porter et utiliser celle-ci.

- Parce que personne ne m'a jamais appris et que je ne voyais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui l'utilité que ça change.

- Tu manies pourtant les couteaux et je suppose toutes autres armes blanches, comme personne.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ca peut bien te faire ?

- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

Je craque cette conversation n'a aucune logique. Il ne répond donc jamais aux questions, ce type ?

- Quoi Heero ? Mais de quoi tu me parles depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Je peux t'apprendre à t'en servir si tu le souhaites. Tu pourrais très bien y arriver seul mais cela te prendrait plus de temps et serait plus dangereux pour toi ou tout autre promeneur, pour peu que tu continue avec ce type de revolver.

- Je…… t'es sérieux ?

Absence de réponse, cela ne peut vouloir dire que oui, je suppose.

- je…..je veux bien, oui.

Semblant satisfait de sa réponse, Heero conserva son arme à moitié démontée,

- Mais ?

avant de lui confier la sienne.

- Tant qu'à faire commence avec celle-ci qui est déjà réglée.

- Merci.

Et étonnement ce fut avec beaucoup de calme et de patience que l'adolescent expert lui inculqua les règles de base qu'il devait suivre. Il n'haussait pas la voix, comme il ne le sermonnait pas au moindre écart de sa part. Professeur sérieux et avisé, le jeune homme se contentait inlassablement de corriger les mauvais gestes et raffermir ses prises. 

Au bout d'une heure d'un traitement intensif, Duo ne reculait plus en raison de l'impact du revolver et commençait à viser suffisamment correctement pour atteindre la cible qu'il avait dessinée sur un vielle arbre mort. [1] 

- Je savais bien que précis comme tu l'étais avec les armes blanches, il ne pouvait s'agir que du revolver.

Duo était surpris et heureux qu'il lui fasse cette remarque. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ, Heero ne semblait pas le sous-estimer autant. Avec un peu plus de confiance en soi, il s'attaqua alors aux bouteilles, cessant l'entraînement quand il réussit à en toucher plus de la moitié du premier coup.

- Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, le reste est une question d'entraînement.

- Je te remercie beaucoup.

Il lui rendit son arme avec respect, la tenant comme un trésor.

- Je te rachèterais les balles utilisées.

- Inutile, je ne les paie pas de tout façon.

- bien.

Heero lui tendit alors sa vielle carcasse.

- Je l'ai nettoyé et re-calibré pendant que tu t'exerçais. Elle ne risque plus de tomber en miettes au moindre tire mais reste dangereuse. Je te conseil donc d'en changer si tu as vraiment l'intention de t'en servir. Tout consciencieux que tu sois, elle a déjà trop vécu et finira un jour ou l'autre par t'exploser dans les mains.

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de la porter sur moi.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu….

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que je saurais m'en servir le moment venu.

- De quoi tu parles Duo ?

- De rien. Encore merci.

Voulant couper court à leur conversation, le natté reprit son arme et couru en direction des écuries. Encore un peu et la gentillesse du mercenaire l'aurait poussé à se confier. Quel chef, il ferait s'il lui prenait l'idée d'aller raconter ses intentions à l'homme qui serait très certainement son premier obstacle à abattre. 

Regardant le garçon s'enfuir, car c'était bien le mot à employer, Heero sut que ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose et que son secret avait été à deux pas de lui être dévoilé. Allait-il donc devoir passer encore plus de jours à découvrir ce qu'il en était ?

//

Ayant ressentit le besoin de faire une longue course avec Shenlong pour oublier encore un peu de cette tristesse qui l'empêchait de se remettre au travail, Wufei fut témoin par le plus grand des hasards du départ précipité de Duo devant celui qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait réellement. Voulant mettre en garde son ami, il pressa la jument pour le rattraper.

- Duo attend moi !

Reconnaissant la voix de celui qui l'appelait, Duo cessa ses pas pour lui faire face.

- Wufei ! Un problème ?

- Peut-être. 

Descendant de cheval, le chinois expliqua sans détournement quels ordres avaient été donnés par Treize au jeune étranger et qu'elle en avait été sa réponse.

- Pourquoi il a exécuté ses ordres, il n'y avait pourtant aucune preuve et ….

- Et il est avant tout au service de Treize. Il n'a pas été engagé pour réfléchir aux bien fondé des ordres mais pour les exécuter dans la seconde. Il se trouve de plus être particulièrement doué. Il ne reste plus une trace des accusés. Aucun corps et rien qui ne leur appartiennent. C'est comme s'ils avaient littéralement disparus de l'état. 

- Dire que je suis persuadé qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec l'accident de la mine.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi et n'aurais pas hésité à mettre mon veto sur une décision aussi définitive, si seulement j'en avais été informé plus tôt. Treize a voulu une vengeance de façade, je n'en réclame que plus fortement la mienne.

Dépité, Duo allait se laisser aller au désespoir quand la colère prit le dessus. Une personne qu'il s'apprêtait à définir comme un ami venait de le trahir. Toute l'après midi, il lui avait appris de ses mains tachées du sang d'innocents comment tirer avec l'arme responsable de leur morts. Rien au monde ne saurait lui faire pardonner cet acte.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Wufei, rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de les venger comme il se doit. [2]

A suivre….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] Y vont quand même pas massacrer un pauvre arbre qui se porte bien tout de même ^^

[2] Tadamm !!! Va t'il y avoir confrontation ???????? Je vous laisse mijoter ^_^


	9. Chap 8 Dernières préparations

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Remarque : T'ention l'action se prépare. Chapitre court mais c'est pour mieux amener le prochains.

Remarque 2 : un Enorme Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^_______________^ pour toutes celles qui m'ont mise une Review (que ce soit pour cette fic ou une autre et sur FF.net ou directement sur mon mail) J'apprécie beaucoup et espère (avec angoisse somme toute logique ^^ ) que vous ne serez pas déçu de la suite. 

Que les Allergiques au 1+2 se préparent à avoir une poussée de boutons pour les prochains chapitres ^^. 

****

Terres de L'Ouest.

****

Chap 8 : Dernières préparations.

Dans moins de trois heures débuterait la première représentation du cirque. Dans cet attente, nombreux étaient ceux qui appréhendaient l'évènement. 

//

A l'étage, Quatre ne pouvait plus calmer son angoisse d'une nouvelle rencontre avec le dompteur en jouant du violon. La musique avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser et de le détendre mais ce jour là, le stress était trop grand. Il ne cessait de s'imaginer le français dans des numéros tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, ne doutant jamais de sa grâce ou de son agilité à sortir de chaque mésaventure. A n'en pas douter, il serait bientôt prêt à prendre la plume pour écrire de merveilleux romans, au rythme ou son cerveau lui inventait de nouvelles tragédies. Désespéré de n'arriver à rien d'autre que de casser les oreilles des domestiques et autres habitants de la demeure, tous trop bien éduqués pour le lui faire remarquer, il posa l'instrument dans son étui pour s'allonger quelques instants sur son lit. 

Pourquoi le visage de Trowa ne le quittait plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient quitté la veille ? Pourquoi avoir à ce point envie de se retrouver proche de lui ? A ces questions, le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour s'assoupir le temps de quelques rêves.

//

L'après midi touchait à sa fin quand il décida de repartir en ville avec Wings. Il avait découvert la veille que le charmant dresseur de chevaux l'avait bel et bien reconnu. Le tout restait à savoir si c'était Heero Yuy ou Odin Low qu'il mettait sur son visage. Le mercenaire ou le tueur recherché par la moitié des états d'Amérique du Nord. Trowa n'avait pas l'air très menaçant en soit et semblait même avoir voulu engager une conversation amicale quand le jeune Quatre les avait interrompu à la recherche de ses amis. Pourtant l'expérience lui avait appris que ce genre de comportement pouvait cacher une requête en échange du silence. En revanche, étonnamment le fait de savoir le shérif au courant de sa véritable identité ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Quelque chose en lui, l'incitait à lui donner toute sa confiance. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait perdu assez de temps et espérait voir le jeune homme avant le début de la représentation du cirque. 

Si tout ce passait bien, il pourrait alors assister lui aussi aux numéros. Bien qu'il ai déjà traversé la moitié des océans, il n'avait encore jamais eu le droit puis le temps de voir un seul spectacle de divertissement et l'idée de pouvoir enfin le faire le réjouissait autant que de savoir pouvoir y retrouver une certaine personne. Il aperçu le visage de cette dernière se dessiner à son esprit quand on le frappa au visage avant même qu'il n'aperçoive son agresseur. Plaqué contre un des murs du box de Wings, il le reconnu enfin.

//

Le trac. Des années qu'il était comme un automate à toutes leurs représentations, réalisant avec une perfection et une rigueur extrême chacun de ses numéros et voilà qu'il ressentait pour la première fois de sa vie du trac à plusieurs heures du levé de rideau.

- Tu devrais te détendre un peu ou je vais finir par te toucher.

Sa sœur Catherine n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Un geste de travers ou un sentiment trop violent pouvait la déconcentrer suffisamment pour qu'elle dévie de quelques millimètres le couteau et au seuil de tolérance avec lequel il travaillaient ensemble, cela lui coûterait alors la vie à coup sûr. 

Mais comment ne pas ignorer ses yeux bleus azures qui vous regardent comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant ? Le garçon pour lequel il devait travailler, n'avait rien de l'adolescent frêle et innocent dont il entendait parler en ville. Sa gentillesse était connue autant que sa fragilité. Pourtant, quelque chose émanant de sa personne, lui donnait plutôt l'idée qu'il pouvait être de ceux qui cache leur véritable force pour mieux la laisser s'exprimer au besoin.

- Tu m'oublies encore !!!

- Finis en une bonne fois pour toute !

Répondant à ses désirs, la jeune femme lança les cinq dernières lames aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible de le faire, le frôlant à chaque fois. Sa tache terminée, elle le rejoint pour reprendre son bien.

- Essaies de te détendre ou ce soir je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. 

- Catherine.

- Pas de Catherine qui tienne, tu imagines dans quel état t'es alors qu'il n'est même pas là. A quoi allons nous avoir droit quand il arrivera et t'observera avec attention ?

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Trowa, Trowa, Trowa, un jour viendra peut-être où tu réussiras à me cacher se genre de chose. En attendant, tu devras obtenir le silence de ta petite sœur chérie en lui avouant toute les vilaines choses que tu auras faites avec celui qui occupe aussi souvent tes pensées depuis notre arrivée dans cette ville.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait effectivement rien cacher à la jeune femme, il la prit sous son bras pour l'entraîner avec lui dans leur roulotte pour un petit quart d'heure de confidence. L'expérience prouvait qu'il se sentait toujours mieux après ces petites réunions de famille.

// 

La surprise n'aurait jamais pu être aussi grande qu'à cette instant.

- Duo ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme aux limites de ses capacités à se retenir de le tuer sur place, infligea un deuxième coup de poing au mercenaire. Ce dernier ne riposta pas, bien qu'il en avait la pleine capacité, trop étonné et impressionné il fallait bien l'avouer, par le regard mortel qui lui était destiné. Quelque chose dans le l'adolescent venait de changer au point qu'il ne ressemblait plus en rien à celui capable d'amadouer n'importe quels chevaux sauvages. Mise à part sa silhouette, la façon de se tenir, de parler ou de bouger n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le Duo Maxwell qu'il connaissait jusqu'alors. A croire qu'il faisait face à une seconde personne.

- Calme toi et explique moi ce qui te prend ?

- Ce qu'il me prend ?

Le voyant renouveler une troisième fois l'attaque, Heero l'esquiva sans la moindre difficulté avant d'être plus brutalement repoussé contre le mur du box n°1 où Wings commençait à s'énerver face à l'agression de son maître.

- Il me prend que j'en venais à croire que je pouvais te faire confiance, avoir de l'amitié pour toi et te faire partager un peu de ma vie. Mais comment espérer d'un tueur à gage comme toi qu'il puisse lui rester un soupçon d'humanité ? Il n'y a rien de bon en toi Heero, tu n'es qu'un simple cafard de notre société que nous devrions piétiner jusqu'à la mort. Un meurtrier en cavale qui ne mérite pas de vivre.

Ne le voyant pas réagir le moins du monde à toutes ses paroles, Duo comprit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à toucher un cœur de glace tel que lui. Ecœuré par toute cette animosité et cette haine qu'il ne pourrait jamais exprimer avec suffisamment de force, il relâcha sa prise. 

- Je souhaites de toute mon âme que tu finisses ton éternité dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Sur quoi, il le frappa une dernière fois à l'estomac sans qu'Heero ne tente de l'en empêcher. Troublé tant par le coup que les paroles du jeune homme, la japonais sa laissa alors doucement glisser contre la parois du box, en murmurant sa seule réponse.

- Aucun soucis à te faire, l'enfer m'attend déjà à bras ouverts depuis longtemps.

//

La journée touchait à sa fin quand une ombre perfide se faufila aux dernières lueurs d'un soleil qui se couchait de plus en plus tôt, jusqu'à une maison camouflée semblable à une ferme des environs de la ville d'OZ. A sa vue, un homme en sortie pour se présenter devant elle et prendre le sac de pièce d'or qu'il lui était tendu.

- Et n'oubliez pas, nous le voulons mort. Dans le cas contraire, vous savez contre qui vous devrez vous défendre.

A suivre…


	10. Chap 9 Première representation

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 4+3, 2+1

Remarque : Duo va sentir l'angoisse des remords ^_^

****

Terres de L'Ouest.

****

Chap 9 : Première représentation.

Ne sachant comment se calmer Duo décida de rentrer DeathScythe aux écuries, espérant que celui qui avait attiré ses foudres ne s'y trouve plus à leur arrivée. Encore une fois, il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Cela n'était pas fréquent mais parfois sa haine et sa colère devenait si puissante que lorsqu'elles se trouvaient destinées à une personne bien précise, il en perdait la raison, agissant sans que son cerveau ne lui serve à quoique ce soit. C'était comme s'il était spectateur de son propre comportement. Nul doute qu'il se savait capable de tuer quand il tombait dans ce genre de transe. Heureusement pour lui, cela n'était pas encore arrivé même s'il l'avait frôlé de très peu cette fois-ci.

Il fut soulagé de constater l'absence de Wings et de son maître une fois face au box n°2. Il allait y faire entrer l'étalon quand ce dernier lui fit comprendre son mécontentement.

- Envie de faire une vrai promenade ?

Interprétant son hennissement pour une affirmation, il décida de prendre le risque. Après tous ce qu'il venait de faire, comme se mettre à dos l'homme de main de son patron, il pouvait bien sceller le cheval le plus dangereux de la région pour l'emmener en ville.

//

Les trois montures préparées et en attente devant la propriété, Duo se lança enfin à la poursuite de ses deux amis. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il trouva le blond trépignant d'impatience devant un chinois au visage neutre.

- Quatre dépêche toi ou tu vas être en retard.

- Je ne partirais pas sans toi mais t'en voudrais toute ma vie si tu me fais rater une seule minute !!!

- Ok. Tu l'as entendu, alors en selle Wufy !

Devant l'air de refus de son ami, Duo insista.

- Tu ne la trahiras pas en nous accompagnant et encore moi en t'y amusant. Quant à toi Quatre, tu te calmes ou on te laisse sur place. Encore un peu et tu serais capable de lui sauter dessus.

Quatre se sentit rougir de honte comprenait la phrase à sa façon [1], tandis que le chinois capitulait gentiment. Ce dernier prit par habitude Shenlong quand Quatre stoppa devant sa monture noir.

- Duo qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- Ben quoi ? J'ai préparé les chevaux. 

- Mais je peux pas encore monter DeathScythe !!!!

- S'il te plait, il n'y a aucune raison que ca se passe mal, j'y arrive bien moi.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus d'une seconde, le jeune blond, s'empara des rennes du troisième cheval.

- Alors garde le pour ce soir si tu l'aimes tant. 

- Mais Quatre …

- Et dépêche toi !

- Ok, ok, c'est toi qui décide.

//

Ils arrivaient enfin en ville quand Duo fut interpellé par l'homme responsable du télégramme. Le visage des plus expressifs de ce dernier lui laissait à penser qu'ils venaient de recevoir des nouvelles suffisamment importante, pour qu'il se permette de prendre les quelques minutes d'avances qu'il lui restait pour y faire un détour. Ignorant les yeux noirs lancés sans scrupule par Quatre, le natté fit tourner l'étalon vers sa gauche.

- Gardez moi une place, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes.

- hum hum.

- Dépêche toi ou tu rateras tous.

Duo regarda d'un œil amusé le petit blond de plus en plus excité à l'idée du spectacle quand il croisa Wufei qui n'en pensait pas moins que lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait pour agir de la sorte ?

Il n'était pas encore entré qu'il eut un télégramme en main.

- On les a retrouvé !

- Qui ?

- La famille d'immigrant disparue mystérieusement tôt ce matin. A trente kilomètre de la frontière.

- Comment a t'il pu cacher les corps aussi loin alors qu'il faut près d'une journée pour y aller ?

- Quels corps ?

- On reprend tout depuis le début de quoi tu me parles ?

- Lis le, il était adressé à Mérian.

Le télégramme en question l'informa alors que la famille disparue au matin, était arrivée comme convenu sans difficultés dans la première ville située après la frontière. Ces derniers avaient bien compris l'utilité de garder le silence pour leur propre survie jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent la nouvel exploitation minière où leur bienfaiteur leur avait promis du travail. Mais suite à la rapidité de leur départ, ils avaient souhaité pouvoir rassurer leurs proches d'un télégramme envoyé à destination de Mérian sachant que le nom de cette dernière était devenu depuis sa mort, le mot de code utilisé pour ce type de correspondance par son successeur. 

- Si je comprend bien, l'homme qui est venu les voir ce matin leur a tout simplement demandé de disparaître dans une autre ville ?

- Le temps que les choses se tassent ici, oui.

Duo sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Etait-il donc possible qu'Heero ne soit pas celui qu'il prétendait être depuis son arrivée ? Si tel était le cas, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi et comment allait-il pouvoir lui expliquer la scène qu'il lui avait faite une heure auparavant ?

//

Les roulements de tambours s'étaient enclenchés, signe de l'imminence du commencement, quand Quatre aperçu enfin Duo au milieu de la foule qui se pressait encore dans les gradins. 

- Duo !!!!!

Etant impossible d'ignorer la petite chose qui bougeait ses bras comme un fou aux cotés d'un chinois plus que coincé, comme n'ayant aucune chance d'apercevoir le très discret Heero tant que les spectateurs ne seraient pas tous assis, pour peu qu'il soit effectivement présent, l'interpellé se résolue à les rejoindre ne perdant pas l'espoir de retrouver néanmoins le mercenaire au plus vite.

Enfin, le silence s'instaura à l'avancée du monsieur Loyal. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement ponctuant son discours et il déclara alors officiellement ouverte leur première représentation.

Ce fut dans l'éblouissement des yeux des habitants de la petite ville d'OZ que les numéros se relayèrent. Equilibristes, danseurs, clowns et autres jongleurs se succédaient sur la piste pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. 

Quatre trembla à la vue de Trowa entouré de tous ces fauves qui semblaient répondre à ses moindres désirs. Sans parler du numéro de lancé de couteaux où il se trouvait être la cible. Quatre lames venaient d'être lancés et quatre fois, elles l'avaient effleuré.

- Calme toi Quatre. A ce que je vois, la petite demoiselle n'est pas un amateur, il ne risque rien du tout.

- Je n'en doute pas, je n'en doute pas.

- Alors lâche moi.

D'un sourire, il fit gentiment remarquer à son ami qu'il ne cessait de lui briser la main depuis le début du numéro.

Et sans que personne ne s'y attende, les cinq dernières lames partirent à une vitesse incroyable, soulevant un murmure de stupéfaction dans tout le chapiteau. D'aussi loin qu'ils se trouvaient, tous pouvaient apercevoir la fine rougeur sur la joue de l'homme cible. L'un des couteaux l'avait effleuré au point de lui administrer une fine coupure.

Sur la piste, Catherine ne manqua pas de lui en faire le reproche malgré le sourire épanoui qu'elle portait aux lèvres en saluant leurs spectateurs.

- Je t'avais dit de te calmer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre.

Surprise du ton particulièrement sérieux utilisé par son frère, la jeune femme regarda attentivement l'assistance en repartant dans les coulisses tandis qu'une troupe entière de clown prenait leur place.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Un pressentiment

//

Il avait bien aperçu le regard étrangement inquiet lancé à sa destination par Trowa, suivis de la direction prise par ses yeux. Ce dernier tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait du danger au milieu des gradins. Cherchant à repérer des personnes de sa connaissance, il croisa alors le regard de Duo. Incapable de le soutenir une seule seconde, il décida de se lever. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Trowa juste avant le début du spectacle l'avait assurer qu'il n'aurait aucune complication avec lui. En réalité, il venait de retrouver l'une des très rares personnes qui ne lui reprocherait jamais ses actes perpétrés lors de leur passé commun. Et pour ces raisons, il pouvait croire en son appel à l'aide.

Ayant parfaitement vu l'emplacement du mercenaire, Duo ne put attendre d'avantage et se leva tout aussitôt le plus discrètement possible pour le rejoindre. Malheureusement une fois debout au milieu de l'allée, la place était vide. 

Durant le déplacement des deux jeunes hommes, les clowns étaient venus à la rencontre du public, les arrosant parfois de leurs sceaux généreusement remplis de paillettes. L'un d'eux se dirigeait vers Quatre quand Trowa recherchant son ami du regard pour s'assurer qu'il s'amusait bien l'aperçu. Après une courte observation, il n'avait aucun doute, le costume n'était pas présent dans son intégralité et l'homme portait un masque et non du maquillage comme tout ses compagnons. Comprenant enfin ce qui allait arriver, c'est un regard paniqué car bien trop éloigné du jeune homme pour l'aider en quoique ce soit qu'il lança au mercenaire. Après tout son travail n'était-il pas de défendre son patron et donc le fils de ce dernier. 

Duo n'en cru pas ses yeux, à peine avait il enfin retrouvé Heero que ce dernier hochait la tête dans un signe d'acquiescement avant de sortir son arme et viser consciencieusement……….. Quatre !!!!!!!!! 

Il s'apprêtait à le stopper quand le bruit de la détonation créa une véritable panique dans l'assistance l'empêchant de s'approcher plus près de lui. Dans la fuite du public, Heero perdu de vue le jeune homme et son agresseur. Seule certitude, il avait brisé la lame au niveau du manche rendant l'arme inutilisable. Restait encore à capturer le clown vivant pour connaître les motivations de son actes. 

De la piste, il ne voyait plus que les hommes et femmes effrayés par le coups de feu tenter de sortir au plus vite du chapiteau. Ne se faisant aucune illusion, Trowa supposa que l'agresseur sortirait très certainement avec Quatre camouflé par la foule.

//

Se fut donc à l'extérieur du cirque qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous. 

Heero fit soudainement face à l'agresseur armé d'un revolver. N'ayant aucun doute quand au fait qu'il était désarmé à l'intérieur, il en déduisait une chose toute simple à la vue du masque : la présence d'un second homme.

- Lâche ton arme ou je le descend !

Le japonais s'apprêtait à obéir quand Quatre, loin d'être aussi obéissant qu'ils le pensaient tous, s'écarta de son assaillant d'un coup de coude bien porté avant de s'allonger à terre, donnant ainsi suffisamment de temps au mercenaire pour tirer à coup sûr. Aux vues de la proximité du jeune garçon, Heero ne prit aucun risque tuant sans hésitation l'homme afin de ne pas regretter plus tard une seconde d'inattention qui lui aurait permis de terminer son travail. Il se penchait finalement vers l'adolescent encore au sol pour le relever et l'avertir que tout danger était écarté quand il prit une balle dans l'épaule à la place de ce dernier. Réagissant par réflexe, Heero se retourna alors pour riposter avant de siffler Wings et partir au galop à la poursuite du fuyard.

//

Sortant enfin du chapiteau, Duo analysa la situation au plus vite en apercevant Wufei suivi de Trowa derrière lui et Quatre à terre véritablement en état de choc.

- Trowa, prend le avec toi et éloignez vous dans un lieu sûr au plus vite. Il était leur cible et rien ne nous dit qu'un autre tireur n'est pas encore ici. Wufei, occupe toi du corps et du shérif qui se profile à l'horizon.

Rassuré par la maîtrise de Trowa qui emportait déjà son ami dans ses bras loin de toute cette agitation, Duo chercha la bénédiction de Wufei.

- Je veux le suivre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne les a pas "éliminé" comme on le pensait. Ils sont toujours vivant et trop loin pour risquer de nouveau quoique ce soit.

- Alors presse toi, au sang que je vois, il est blessé.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, Duo chevaucha DeathScythe pour tenter de le rattraper.

//

A la suite d'une longue cavalcade, Heero réussit à s'approcher suffisamment du fuyard pour tirer avec toute sa précision sur l'une des attaches de la selles et ainsi le faire tomber en pleine course. Stoppant à ses pieds, il réussit malgré la douleur fusant dans son épaule à solidement attacher et placer à l'abri du vent son prisonnier avant de s'asseoir à terre. 

La douleur devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer et au vue de l'hémorragie qui ne se stoppait pas d'elle-même, il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus mille solutions pour ne pas mourir vidé de son sang au petit matin. Seul, sans de grande connaissance médicale, il fit alors ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris, soigner le mal par le mal. Adossé à une parois rocheuse, il mit à nu sa blessure avant d'y rechercher la balle encore logée avec la main de son bras valide. Cette première étape passée, il attendit quelques secondes pour reprendre un minimum de contrôle de ses mouvements avant d'ouvrir une balle et la vider sur la plaie béante et sanglante. Le seul contact de la poudre sur la chair meurtrie lui enflamma les sens. Pourtant, le plus dur restait encore à faire. Une seule fois auparavant, il avait du subir ce traitement et Odin lui-même s'en était chargé pour lui. Ce soir, il n'y avait personne alors prenant une grande respiration, il craqua une allumette et déposa la flamme de cette dernière sur l'explosif noir. Une douleur fulgurante l'assaillit avant que tout ne devienne noir. 

A suivre……..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] Duo pense que Quatre va attaquer nerveusement Wufei pour l'obliger à sa presser tandis que Quat-chan s'imagine déjà agresser Trowa d'une toute autre façon ^_^ !!

Patience Quatre, ton tour viendra, n'en doute pas !

[2] Référence à l'une des scènes cultes d'un film avec Clint EastWood (dont j'ai pathétiquement oublié le nom T_T ) où il joue le rôle d'un cow boy solitaire qui s'explose le bras tout comme vient de le faire Hee-chan ^___^


	11. Chap 10 Enfance meurtrie

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 3+4,

Remarque : Ce chapitre fait référence à des scènes de viol et de pédophilie, si cela dérange quelqu'un qu'il passe son chemin au chapitre suivant. (Même que vous réussirez encore à suivre l'histoire)

****

Terres de L'Ouest.

****

Chap 10 : Enfance meurtrie.

Traumatisé par la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu, Quatre devenu incapable de bouger le moindre muscle fut emporté loin du tumulte dans les bras de Trowa. 

- Calme toi Quatre. Chut….

En moins de deux minutes, ils traversèrent les coulisses du chapiteau avant de se faufiler aux travers des caravanes. Enfin, Trowa le déposa doucement devant une porte de roulotte pour l'ouvrir et l'y faire entrer avant d'en ressortir tout aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour refermant avec attention derrière lui.

- Tu es blessé ?

- Non, c'est dans ma tête, je……

Après une courte réflexion, le dompteur comprit qu'il devait y avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il appelait l'empathie. Il lui fallait donc très certainement du calme et pas un hystérique qui l'assomme de questions toutes plus exaspérantes les unes que les autres. Ce fut donc dans un silence rassurant, qu'il força le jeune blond à s'asseoir sur le lit et qu'il lui tendit une tasse fumante d'une boisson noirâtre. Semblant calmé, Quatre regarda enfin son entourage.

- Où sommes nous ?

- Chez moi.

- Nous sommes encore au cirque ????

Ce savoir encore à porté des hommes qui venaient de tenter à plusieurs reprise de le tuer, le fit soudain paniquer plus qu'il ne l'aurait du.

- Chut……. Calme toi. Je défie quiconque de pénétrer ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde par toi même.

D'une petite fenêtre jusqu'alors camoufler d'un rideau, il aperçu deux fauves en liberté autour de la roulotte.

- Tu as dorénavant des anges gardiens qui se chargent de surveiller tout ce qui s'approchera de nous.

- Mais ils vont leur tirer dessus !

- Dans cette hypothèse, ils sont plusieurs, bien entraîné et ont la désagréable habitude d'attaquer les premiers.

- Mais s'ils sont lâchés, ils vont aussi s'en prendre à la troupe du cirque.

- Quatre.

Etonnement le jeune homme souriait.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que nous avions passé une grille et que nous sommes tous simplement chez eux ?

- Nous ?

Impossible, sa roulotte se trouvait dans l'enclos même des fauves ????

- Je te rassure, ils ne vivent pas ici même. Il se trouve juste que je leur permet parfois d'être plus proche de moi quand je ne me sens pas en sécurité. 

- Ah.

- Mais ne va pas t'imaginer que je suis quelqu'un qui attire le danger pour autant.

- Bien sur que non.

Sans mesurer la porté de ses paroles, Quatre caressa avec douceur la joue de son vis à vis, n'ayant absolument aucun crainte à rester auprès de lui.

- Tu devrais en boire un peu.

Voyant la tasse toujours tenue par son autre main, le blond goûta avec politesse au mélange avant de faire une étrange grimace.

- Mais c'est horrible !!!!

- Quoi ?

Y goûtant à son tour, Trowa ne remarqua rien d'anormal. 

- Ben, il est normal mon café.

- Beaucoup trop fort !!!!

- Il se boit pourtant encore plus serré en France.

- Dans ce cas, fait moi penser à te faire connaître le thé.

- Excusez moi monsieur le britannique.

- Je ne suis pas Anglais, je viens d'Arabie !!

Il avait dit ça sans y penser, sans se rendre compte qu'inconsciemment il rejetait ce qui venait de son père. Mais pourquoi attendre de lui qu'il réfléchisse à ses paroles quand il était entouré d'autant d'attention de la part d'un tel homme ? Un homme qui n'était pourtant qu'un adolescent dont l'esprit renfermait une souffrance ancrée au plus profond de lui.

- Pourquoi te caches-tu ?

- Comment ?

- Excuse moi, j'ai cru comprendre que tu redoutais parfois des visites nocturnes.

- Oui.

- Je…….je suis trop stressé pour pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit et ne souhaite vraiment pas rentrer chez moi. J'aimerais…….que tu m'en parles.

- ……

Trowa ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de demande.

- Ton empathie ?

- S'il te plait, je sais que tu en as, si ce n'est l'envie au moins le besoin pour refermer ces blessures trop longtemps ouvertes.

- Par quoi voudrais-tu commencer, il y a tant et si peu de chose à dire.

Quatre posa délicatement une main, sur le bras du jeune homme lui transmettant ainsi un peu de paix et de douceur. Il savait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui et égoïstement s'occuper des problèmes psychologiques du dompteur lui permettrait un moment d'oublier ses propres peurs.

- Par le commencement. Fais moi confiance.

Voyant, le visage des plus sincères de l'arabe, Trowa eut l'envie de se confier à lui. Pourquoi et par quelle magie avait-il réussit à le lui donner, il n'en savait rien. Une seule chose était sûr, lui ne le blesserait pas comme tout les autres. 

- Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a deux jours, je suis né en France. Mes parents étaient marchands ambulants et avec ma sœur nous traversions les villes avec notre chariot suivant le grés des saisons. Un jour, alors que nous marchions ma petite sœur et moi, un homme m'a demandé de la quitter un instant, prétextant qu'il avait un travail à me confier. Ce dernier ne durerait pas longtemps et nous ferait gagner suffisamment d'argent pour nous nourrir durant une semaine ma famille et moi. Alors je l'ai suivis, laissant Cathy à une dame qui faisait la quête devant l'église. Ce fut la dernière fois que je la vu.

- Elle s'est perdue ?

- Je l'ignore. J'ai longtemps prié pour qu'elle ait réussi à retrouver nos parents.

- Alors c'est toi qui……..

- J'ai été placé avec d'autres garçons et filles de mon âge sur un bateau et avant même que je ne comprenne que le travail en question ne serait pas aussi proche que nous l'imaginions tous, nous embarquions pour ce merveilleux pays.

- Tu veux dire qu'il existe une famille en France, Ta famille, à qui tu as été arraché et qui te crois peut-être mort ?

- Je n'en sais rien et n'en saurais jamais rien. Je suis parti trop jeune.

- Mais tu avais quel âge ?

- Quatre ou cinq ans. L'ironie veux que non content d'oublier le visage de mes proches, c'est leur propre nom qui fini par disparaître de ma mémoire. Un mois après notre départ, nous avons accosté sur la cote Est où des hommes nous attendaient. Le nouvel arrivage de viande fraîche comme ils disaient.

- Tu veux dire que vous avez été utilisé pour ?

- Je dirais que nous avons remboursé notre billet pour la pays de la liberté en renforçant leur groupe de prostitués déjà sur place. Oui.

L'horreur de la vérité qu'il entendait ne pouvait qu'effrayer le jeune homme. Comment pouvait-il avoir survécu à ce genre de cauchemar ?

- Oh…. Trowa c'est si horrible.

Le pire était cette absence de tout sentiment quand il en parlait. Le français ne semblait pas plus affecté par ses révélations que par un banale résumé de roman à deux sous. Se reprenant pour ne pas en ajouter, Quatre l'incita à continuer.

- Comment as-tu réussis à fuir ces hommes ?

- Un jour nous avons vu un cirque arriver en ville. Nous n'avions pas assez d'argent pour assister à leur représentation alors nous nous cachions derrière les tentes pour apercevoir leur entraînement. Les autres étaient attirés par les clowns et les numéros de funambules, mais moi c'était les fauves qui captaient toute mon attention; Un après midi le dompteur perdit le contrôle d'un animal qui s'évada de la piste pour se trouver face à moi. 

- Et je sais déjà que n'as pas eu peur.

- C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. L'animal s'était assis pour se laisser caresser. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à l'arrivée des responsables du cirques, me cachant naturellement dans les pattes du lion qui se posta alors devant moi dans le but de me défendre. Ils allaient l'abattre quand le dompteur les en empêcha. Il réussit à convaincre l'animal de rentrer dans sa cage et demanda à me voir de plus près. Je m'attendais à recevoir une punition quand il me proposa de rester avec eux pour apprendre et prendre un jour sa place.

- Ton cauchemar a pu alors prendre fin ?

- Dans un sens oui, mais sa bienveillance avait aussi un prix. 

- Tu veux dire que lui aussi ?

- Quand je fus assez expérimenté pour reprendre les numéros, un accident eut lieu et l'homme fut tué par l'un des lions. 

Quatre n'avait pas besoin de savoir si cet accident avait été provoqué ou non. Un homme qui se permettait d'utilisé le désespoir d'un jeune garçon pour satisfaire ses désirs malsains ne méritait très certainement pas de vivre.

- Je suis si triste de tout ce que tu as du endurer.

Ne sachant que faire pour montrer sa peine, le jeune homme se contenta de prendre le dompteur dans ses bras avant de se rendre compte que son geste plus que tous, pouvait être mal interprété par ce dernier. Il se recula donc aussi vite, honteux de son attitude.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je…….

A l'évocation de ce qu'il allait dire, les joues de Quatre prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Trowa le regarda alors longuement avant de laisser échapper un petit sourire. 

- J'apprécie quand tu as ce genre de geste à mon égard.

- C'est vrai ?

- hum hum. 

Alors sans plus attendre Quatre renouvela l'expérience et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Je voudrais tant pouvoir effacer toute la douleur que tu as du vivre.

- Chut…

Reculant le visage en pleure du blond, Trowa le fixa quelques secondes avant de frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

- Excuse moi, je…..

Il se leva pour fuir au plus vite le regard choqué de Quatre quand ce dernier se leva à sa suite pour l'empêcher de le quitter.

- Attend !!!!!

- Je ne voulais pas te choquer. J'ai juste cru que peut-être.

- Pas peut-être, Trowa.

Et contre toute attente, Quatre se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un véritable baiser. Sa petite taille ne l'aidant guère, il se laissa ensuite doucement redescendre pour renouveler sa réponse

- pas peut-être.

Devant le visage abaissé qui ne cachait pourtant rien de son sourire confus et gêné, Trowa comprit ce que l'arabe tentait de lui dire. Étonnamment ses confidences l'avaient réellement déchargées d'une partie de son angoisse. De plus, savoir que connaissant à présent la majeur partie de son histoire, Quatre ne le rejetait pas pour autant, était en soit le meilleur remède à ses nouvelles craintes.

Ne sachant plus trop quoi dire ou faire dans de telles conditions, ils décidèrent dans un commun accord de dormir un peu. 

- Nous irons voir le shérif demain et nous te raccompagnerons chez toi une fois assuré que les personnes en voulant à ta vie soient toutes hors d'état de nuire.

- Non, non, je vais y aller, maintenant.

- Ne soit pas bête.

- Mais !

- Ecoute, tu vas prendre le lit de ma sœur et nous verrons tout cela demain.

- Ta sœur ?

- Catherine est une sœur d'adoption et il est trop tard pour continuer d'en parler.

- Et où va t'elle dormir si je reste ici ?

- Il se trouve que cela fait déjà de nombreux jours que cette roulotte ne l'attire plus autant que celle d'un des trapézistes.

- Je vois.

A suivre……..


	12. Chap 11 Le bon, la brute et le truant

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 2+1 Power ^_^V

Remarque : Aucune surprise : Mamour Shinigami court aux secours de son Hee-chan d'amouuuuuuuuuuur ^_^ ;

****

Terres de L'Ouest.

****

Chap 11 : Le bon, la brute et le truand. [1]

Il chevauchait depuis une petite heure déjà lorsque enfin il aperçu au loin la silhouette d'un cheval blanc, Wings. Son maître n'étant pas sur son dos, c'est avec précipitation et inquiétude qu'il partit dans sa direction. Mais comme si les éléments avaient décidé de lui rendre la tache difficile, la jument s'échappa aussitôt, galopant toujours plus loin et plus vite.

- A ce rythme nous n'arriverons jamais à la rattraper. Et dans l'hypothèse ou Heero nous retrouve en ville, je crois qu'il faudrait mieux être mort que de lui annoncer que nous avons perdu son cheval.

Leur course poursuite dura donc encore de très, très longues minutes quand le cheval récalcitrant sembla enfin suffisamment fatigué pour ralentir le pas au pied d'une petite alcôve dans les rochers. Cela n'était guère plus profond qu'un ou deux mètres mais dans la fraîcheur du soir, il n'y avait pas lieu plus adéquate pour minimiser la puissance du vent qui se levait. Descendant de DeanthScythe pour reprendre les rennes de Wings, il aperçu alors une forme humaine recroqueviller contre la roche.

- Au mon Dieu, Heero !!!!!!!

Ne faisant plus attention aux deux chevaux, Duo s'approcha du japonais avant que Wings ne le dépasse. 

Il sentit et entendit malgré la noir opaque qui l'entourait qu'une personne accourait vers lui. N'attendant aucune aide, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait très certainement du prisonnier évadé qui tentait de l'éliminer définitivement. Alors dans un mouvement de pur réflexe, il se força à rouvrir les yeux pour tendre son arme en direction de l'inconnu qui se précipitait vers lui quand une poussée sur son bras dévia son tir. Trop affaiblit, il perdit de nouveau connaissance attendant patiemment le jugement dernier.

Encore un peu et sans l'intervention des plus efficaces de la jument, il n'était plus sur terre. S'approchant de nouveau du mercenaire avec beaucoup plus de précaution, Duo l'examina enfin avec attention. Ce dernier blessé par balle à l'épaule n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de cautériser la blessure sanglante en y faisant brûler la poudre d'une de ses cartouches.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas ?

Un coup d'œil vers une seconde forme indistincte recouverte d'une couverture et il sentit le remord monter très fort dans sa poitrine. Cet imbécile allait jusqu'à se préoccuper du confort de son prisonnier avant sa propre survie. 

//

Il reprit soudain conscience, sentant très distinctement une source de chaleur anormale auprès de lui. De plus, loin d'être recroquevillé contre la surface dur d'un rocher à tous vents, il se sentait allongé et enveloppé d'une couverture chaude entendant aussi très distinctement le crépitement des flammes d'un feu de camp. Rassemblant ses forces, il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Duo ?

- hum, hum.

Trop surpris par la présence du jeune homme à ses cotés, il tenta de trouver une explication logique à tout cela sans grand succès.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'essaie de réparer les dégâts que t'as fait à ton épaules. Tu sais pas qu'on n'est plus à l'âge de pierre ? Il existe aujourd'hui des façons moins barbares de soigner une blessure. Tu t'y es si bien pris qu'il y a des chances que tu ne puisses plus utiliser ton bras gauche pendant quelque temps.

- Pas pour si peu et de toute façon cela ne changerait rien.

- T'es pas gaucher ?

- Ambidextre. 

- .. heu..^^ 

- Je suis effectivement gaucher mais j'utilise tout aussi bien ma main droite.

- Ah.

Noyé dans une discussion qu'il considérait sans grands intérêts, Heero tenta de se relever quand une violente douleur l'obligea à rester allongé. Le garçon face à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pour le soutenir, il le regardait avec attention, un regard satisfait dans les yeux.

- T'as fini de jouer les cow-boys ???? [2]

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

- Tu peux remercier Wings. J'étais parti à ta recherche en direction de l'Est quand je l'ai aperçu. elle a galopé près d'une heure dans l'autre direction avant de s'arrêter soudainement à tes pieds.

A son évocation, Heero rechercha son cheval du regard.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est un peu plus loin avec DeathScythe. Avec un tel comportement de sa part, j'ai supposé que je pouvais la desceller et la laisser libre de ses mouvements pour la nuit.

- Oui, elle sait très bien s'occuper d'elle-même quand il le faut.

- Je peux te poser une question à son sujet ?

- hum ?

- Comment as-tu fais pour qu'elle soit si soucieuse de toi ?

- Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ans. Je n'étais pas très en forme à cette époque et elle est venue à moi pour rester à mes cotés de son propre choix. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, elle finira bien un jour par m'abandonner.

Il devait y avoir une histoire bien compliquée cachée dans ces quelques mots mais Heero ne semblait pas décidé à la lui donner. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement dans ces conditions ? Comment pouvait-il espérer le voir s'ouvrir à lui après ce qu'il lui avait dit à leur dernière rencontre ? Il n'y avait pas de solution miracle à se jeu là. Alors il prit parti d'agir comme avec n'importe quel animal sauvage qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'ici. Leur faire confiance et le leur montrer pour attendre un geste similaire de leur part.

- Boit ca !

Duo lui tendit un bol rempli d'une sorte de tisane, qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter aussi facilement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une infusion faites à base de plantes qui a pour but de te détendre et de baisser la fièvre. Je ne veux pas en rajouter mais se brûler n'est vraiment pas la solution ultime pour cesser les hémorragies. 

- C'est la seule que je connaisse.

- Moi pas, alors fait moi confiance pour une fois et boit.

Avec une légère hésitation, Heero s'exécuta, buvant l'intégralité de la concoction sans une plainte sur le goût des plus désagréables de cette dernière.

- Tu es un patient des plus étranges. D'habitude on prend mes remèdes sans un mot avant de se plaindre de leur goût atroce.

- Je suppose que tu as appris cette médecine auprès de la tribu indienne qui t'as élevée ?

- Je…… oui. Mais comment sais-tu cela ?

- J'ai forcé Quatre à m'en parler.

- J'espère bien que tu l'as forcé et avec beaucoup de difficultés, encore !

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ta vie, juste m'assurer que…

- Puisque tu connais le début de l'histoire en voici la fin. Je ne suis resté que deux ans à l'orphelinat de l'église Maxwell qui m'avait recueillit à la suite du massacre de me tribu. Deux courtes années avant que le cauchemar ne recommence. Une autre tribu indienne vivant pacifiquement dans une réserve non loin d'où nous nous trouvions fut attaquée par une expédition punitive organisée par plusieurs soldats. Les hommes étant absents lors de l'agression, ils ne retrouvèrent à leur retour que les corps violentés de leur femmes et de leurs enfants. Alors ils nous attaquèrent en représailles. Une nuit de pleine lune, ils mirent le feu à l'Eglise et aux dortoirs dans lequel nous dormions, non sans avoir oublié de bloquer toutes les portes. Les gens du village avoisinant devant faire face à une attaque simultanée, personne n'arriva à temps pour leur porter secours et tous moururent brûlés par les flammes de l'enfer. 

- …

- Il se trouve que j'avais pour habitude de sortir chaque soir pour me promener durant quelques heures. Le père Maxwell avait fini par comprendre que je ne désirais pas m'enfuir mais juste m'isoler les nuits où les cauchemars du massacre de ma famille refaisait trop douloureusement surface. Alors, je n'étais pas avec eux. Pour la troisième fois consécutive, je venais d'être l'unique survivant d'un énième massacre.

- Maxwell ?

- Bébé à la perte de ma première famille, je n'ai pas connu mon nom de baptême. Comme la femme indienne qui me recueillit avait eu un fils mort au combat qui se nommait Solo, elle m'attribua le nom de Duo. Je l'ai ensuite complété de Maxwell en mémoire du Prêtre qui a toujours su être là quand j'avais besoin de réconfort.

Trop attristé par les révélations qu'il venait de faire, le jeune homme laissa glisser une larme de peine qui n'échappa pas au mercenaire jusqu'alors très silencieux. Ignorant sa blessure, Heero se redressa une fois encore en position assise pour s'approcher doucement et capturer la larme incriminée devant le regard effrayé de Duo. Qu'il était loin le garçon au regard d'assassin qui lui avait fait face quelques heures plus tôt. Aucun doute, il y avait bien deux personnes dans ce corps.

- Shinigami.

- Quoi ?

- Dans mon pays, on t'aurait donné le non de Shinigami.

Il ne se doutait pas que le jeune homme si souvent joyeux et plein de vie cachait un passé aussi douloureux. Il avait survécu à trois massacres, celui de sa famille de sang qui lui avait donné naissance, de sa tribu d'adoption qui l'avait élevé comme l'un des leur, et de son peuple d'origine qui l'avait de nouveau recueilli. Tous étaient morts devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. 

- Je….je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure, j'ai juste eu peur que tu es fait une chose affreuse. Mais je sais à présent qu'il n'en est rien et je voudrais tant pouvoir effacer……ce que j'ai dis…….

- Chut……..

Se surprenant lui-même, Heero ne trouva aucune meilleur façon de le faire taire que d'apposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de l'éternel bavard qui en perdit sa voix. Ce n'était pas un baiser, loin de là, juste une caresse infime et délicate qui ne dura qu'un instant, un moment éphémère qui s'évanoui dans la nuit.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta du jeune homme, Heero savait qu'il venait de faire la plus monumentale des erreurs de toute sa vie. Qu'allait-il s'imaginer après un tel geste de sa part ? Et pourquoi donc, avait-il ressentit le besoin de le consoler de cette manière ? Reculant un peu plus, il ne put alors réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt Duo l'aida à se coucher de nouveau.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger. Il faut laisser la tisane agir et surtout la peau se reposer de ce que tu lui as fais subir. Je vais aussi déposer cette pommade sur la brûlure pour apaiser la douleur, d'accord ?

Heero se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il ne connaissait rien aux remèdes dont il parlait mais avait étrangement de plus en plus confiance en lui. C'est alors qu'il se souvint d'un détail de choix.

- J'ai laissé le clown non loin de là.

- Je me demandais si tu allais t'en souvenir. Pas d'inquiétude pour lui, il était toujours sous ta couverture quand je me suis assuré qu'il ne pourrait pas nous échapper pendant la nuit. Malheureusement pour nous, il est plus agressif qu'un de ces chats sauvages que dompte notre ami Trowa.

Tout en parlant Duo s'occupa avec beaucoup de délicatesse de son épaule. Même si le contact de ses mains sur sa peau meurtrie lui fit ressentir de violents piques de douleur ces derniers se calmèrent enfin, laissant place à une fraîcheur apaisante. Comme il le lui avait promis la pommade semblait des plus efficaces, tandis qu'il se sentait doucement attirer par le sommeil. 

- Heero ?

- Hum ?

- Je peux te poser une autre question ?

Après ce que le jeune homme venait de lui confier, il aurait été des plus égoïstes de le lui refuser.

- Vas-y.

- Tu…. Tu es vraiment japonais ?

La question, en question ( ^^ ) n'était pas celle à laquelle le mercenaire s'attendait. Ce qui le fit très, très légèrement sourire.

- Ce n'est pas que je doute de ta parole mais Quatre m'a montré dans un livre que ce pays était proche de la Chine et sans te vexer, si on excepte ta peau matte, tu ne ressembles pas beaucoup à Wufei. Tu as les traits d'un européen et des yeux si bleu que …..

Heero soupira.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

Après quelques minutes de silence ou le garçon avait refermé ses yeux, Duo le cru endormi quand il commença d'une voix hésitante.

- Ma mère était japonaise.

Une longue pause plus tard, il reprit.

- C'était une Geisha, j'ignore qui était mon père.

- je……

- hum ?

- je ne sais pas ce qu'est une Geisha.

Il avait dit ça avec une petite voix, honteux de son aveux. Mais cette réaction eut pour effet de faire craquer les bonnes résolutions d'Heero. Il appréciait vraiment l' honnêteté du jeune homme qui n'hésitait pas à avouer ses ignorances.

- Il s'agit généralement de femmes très cultivées. Que ce soit dans la littérature, la musique ou la politique. Mais leur travail est de divertir des hommes plus ou moins influents. Certaines garderont toujours leurs distances avec eux et d'autres deviennent leur maîtresse. Mais quoiqu'elles décident, elles n'ont pas le droit d'avoir d'enfant avec ces hommes. La majorité d'entre eux sont mariés et n'ont donc pas envie d'être le géniteur de bâtard indésirable. 

- …

- Il se trouve que malgré l'interdit, ma mère refusa de ……. tuer le bébé avant qu'il ne naisse. 

Il était tenté d'en demander d'avantage mais déjà son infusion faisait son effet, emportant le mercenaire dans un sommeil réparateur.

- Je te conseil de ne pas résister au sommeil Heero, si tu veux pouvoir être debout demain. 

Résister ? Même s'il le souhaitait, il n'y serait pas arrivé alors à quoi bon. 

Longtemps après qu'il se soit endormit, Duo regardait toujours le jeune homme, une main sur ses lèvres. 

Avait-il rêvé ou venait-il bien de l'embrasser ?

A suivre….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] Parce que "Duo, Heero et le prisonnier" ça faisait pas top comme titre de chapitre ^^ 

[2] Je sais, elle était facile celle-là ^^;;;;


	13. Chap 12 Retour en ville

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 1+2+1 : Hee-chan va t'il enfin prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour Duo ????

****

Terres de L'Ouest.

****

Chap 12 : Retour en ville.

Duo ouvrit enfin les yeux pour n'apercevoir personne à ses cotés. Le feu venait d'être éteint consciencieusement et il ne restait plus autour de lui que sa propre couverture et une petite tasse en fer remplie d'un café encore chaud. Il buvait ce dernier quand il l'entendit revenir avec leur deux montures scellées.

- Dépêche toi de te lever, nous devons nous rendre en ville au plus vite.

- hummmmm.

Après une petite minute durant laquelle Heero s'absenta de nouveau, Duo se leva enfin roulant la couverture pour la ranger dans un des sacs portés par DeathScythe tandis que le japonais revenait alors avec leur prisonnier.

- Comment on fait pour lui ?

- Il marche.

Un sourire de satisfaction plus tard et l'américain monta en selle suivit dans son mouvement par son compagnon qui venait d'attacher le troisième homme à une corde reliée au pommeau de sa propre selle. Le froid de la nuit glaciale avait eu raison de l'animosité de ce dernier qui se contentait de suivre les ordres sans se plaindre. Après tout, il savait parfaitement que d'autre qu'eux ne se serait pas encombré à le ramener vivant.

//

Après deux bonnes heures de marche rapide, les deux adolescents ramenèrent le suspect à la prison d'OZ [1] où le shérif ne fut guère surpris de leur retour en ville. Les portes de la cellule fermées, Zecks entreprit alors de les informer des dernières nouvelles.

- Wufei m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé et prévenu que vous ne rentreriez sûrement pas avant ce matin mais je peux bien vous avouer que nous étions tout deux très inquiets.

- Hum.

- Bon, je suppose que tu l'as reconnu Duo. Celui-ci est le cadet des frères Dicton et le clown tué par Heero hier soir, l'un de ses frères. Celui-ci en vie, je pense que nous pouvons donc nous attendre à voir le reste de la famille tenter de venir le récupérer. Reste à savoir si leurs actes ont été commandités ou proviennent de leur propre initiative. 

- Où sont vos adjoints ?

- Tout deux mystérieusement introuvables. Pourquoi ?

- Je vais m'assurer que Quatre est toujours en sécurité et reviendrais vous aider à conserver votre main mise sur la prison.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'en charger Yuy.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que mon employeur apprécierait de voir les agresseurs de son fils s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Dans ce cas. Je m'en voudrais de t'empêcher de faire ton travail.

- Je reviens dans une heure. Vous faut-il d'autres renforts ?

- Non. Connaissant Treize, les hommes auraient ordre de tirer pour tuer, nous empêchant ainsi de connaître un jour toute la vérité.

- Bien.

- Et Wuffy , l'est où ????

- Rentré informer Treize de la situation.

Le mercenaire partit alors sans entendre la suite de la conversation qui débutait entre les deux hommes aux cheveux longs.

//

Heero se dirigea naturellement vers le cirque où il finit par retrouver une petite tête blonde perdue au milieu des saltimbanques prenant tous ensemble leur petit déjeuné. A sa vue, ce dernier se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

- Heero.

- Prend tes affaires on y va.

- C'est mon père qui t'envoie ?

- Pas exactement. Nous sommes persuadés qu'une partie de tes agresseurs sont encore libres de tous mouvements, alors j'aimerais que tu rentres chez toi le temps que tout ce calme en ville.

- Mais….

Ignorant les contestations de l'arabe, Heero fit un signe de salutation à Trowa qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Un problème ?

- Aucun. J'aimerais juste que tu me rendes un service en le raccompagnant chez lui. Le poste du shérif allant très certainement être attaqué ce soir, je crois qu'il est plus raisonnable qu'il parte d'ici. Surtout qu'à son retour, le gouverneur mettra une partie de sa garde rapprochée à son service.

- Bien.

- Merci. Soyons bien clair Quatre, je ne t'ordonne rien mais te conseil fortement ce qui me semble le plus raisonnable.

- D'accord. Je suivrais tes conseils Heero.

Sur ces courtes paroles, le mercenaire reprit le chemin de la prison. 

//

Quand il rentra de nouveau dans les locaux du shérif, ce dernier tendait l'une de ses armes au natté.

- Tient.

A peine Duo allait-il l'attraper qu'une seconde arme fit son apparition. 

Se moquant du comment allait être interprété ses actes, Heero posa son pistolet sur la main tendue de l'américain avant de s'emparer de celui prêté par Zecks pour le conserver avec lui.

- Prend celle-ci.

Trop étonné du tour de passe-passe qui venait de se dérouler face à lui, Duo resta quelque peu sceptique.

- Ba pourquoi ?

- Si tu as décidé de rester avec nous, celle-ci te sera plus utile. 

- Dis tout de suite que mes armes sont males entretenues !!

- Dis tout de suite que je ne suis qu'un incapable !!

Le jeune homme soupira devant tant de colère, avant de s'expliquer bien qu'il n'en avait absolument aucune envie.

- Il se trouve qu'il connaît déjà sa puissance de recul et sa précision. De plus, même si cela choque l'un de vous deux, je n'ai confiance qu'en elle.

Zecks abandonna, haussant les épaules alors que Duo n'osait pas lui demander pourquoi il lui confiait son arme s'il n'avait confiance qu'en elle. Après tout, il en avait déjà assez fait comme ça, entre l'insulter de la façon la plus violente et l'obliger à revivre un passé douloureux la veille, il pouvait pour une fois s'abstenir de tout commentaire.

Après avoir prit un rapide repas tous ensemble, commença alors pour les trois homme une longue et redoutable attente. 

//

Trowa eut la gentillesse de le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui avant qu'il ne le quitte pour retourner au chapiteau.

Il était heureux de la tournure que prenait leur relation. Depuis la veille, le français le regardait plus librement, ne fuyant plus son regard quand leurs yeux venaient à se croiser. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait devenir de véritables amis, voir même un peu plus. Mais à quoi bon développer une relation vouée à l'échec. Le cirque ne resterait pas plus d'une semaine ou deux avant de repartir plus à l'ouest entraînant avec lui son dompteur émérite.

- Te voilà enfin !

- Père.

Sortie de ses rêveries, le jeune homme dut accepter l'accolade du gouverneur, semblant réellement des plus inquiets à son état.

- J'ai appris par Wufei que tu avais été attaqué lors de la représentation du cirque.

- Oui, l'un des agresseurs est mort et un second en prison, tout deux stoppés par ton mercenaire.

- Très bien, en voilà au moins un que je ne paie pas pour rien.

- Ils pensent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et espèrent donc capturer leurs acolytes quand ils chercheront à libérer leur compagnon de sa cellule.

- Si Zecks s'en occupe personnellement, l'affaire est close. Tu n'as donc plus rien à craindre.

Ils s'apprêtaient à se quitter, l'homme repartant à ses occupations politique, quand Quatre l'interrompit.

- Père !!!! Je voulais aussi vous entretenir au sujet de l'étalon.

- Vas y.

- Voilà, j'aimerais savoir si je pouvais en faire ce qu'il me plaisait à son égard.

- Je te l'ai dit avant qu'il ne nous soit livré. C'est un cadeau, il est à toi.

- Donc…

- Donc tu peux le faire abattre, cela n'est plus mon problème.

- Dans ce cas vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je m'en débarrasse d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Tu peux même le manger si ça te chante.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Maintenant excuse moi mais je dois partir pour une soirée donner par le Baron Romefeller.

Encore cet homme à la tête de la fondation Romefeller ? Mais pourquoi son père rencontrait-il ces gens aussi souvent ?

Il avait des affaires bien plus importantes que s'occuper de régler les problèmes d'un fils qui avait certes assimilé les valeurs qui régissaient sa vie mais qui restait pour sa plus grande peine incapable de résoudre seul un petit conflit datant de plusieurs mois avec quatre fermiers bien moins cultivés que leur champs. A n'en pas douter Quatre était aussi faible et sensible que sa défunte mère. Peut-être était-ce du au don qu'ils portaient tout deux.

Enfin avec de la chance, ce dernier deviendrait peut-être aussi utile que l'avait été sa très chère défunte mère.

//

Bien décidé à faire de la prison de la ville une place forte le temps qu'il fallait, le shérif et ses adjoints d'un jour partageaient un tour de garde dans l'attente de la tombée de la nuit où ils seraient alors tous trois mis à contribution. Assis cote à cote face à une fenêtre, Zecks profitait du sommeil de Duo pour parler au mercenaire.

- Il sait qui tu es en réalité ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ta façon de te comporter avec lui ressemble beaucoup à de la protection, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Non.

Zecks sourit à cette réponse lancée aussi vite.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir qu'il se serve de ton arme ?

- Je me suis déjà que trop expliqué sur ce point. 

- Tu deviens superstitieux pour penser que porter ton arme lui donnera ton adresse et lui permettra ainsi de survivre.

Heero n'avait pas réfléchi ainsi à la question. Avait-il vraiment le désir de vouloir le protéger ? Et cela expliquerait-il ces derniers actes à son égard ? A dire vrai, ce type de sentiment ne lui avait jamais été suffisamment définis pour qu'il puisse les détectés de lui-même.

- Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'en sais rien. 

- Bien dans ce cas, laisse moi te raconter une histoire.

Le voyant très attentif, Zecks débuta le récit d'un petite partie de sa vie.

- Vois-tu comme bon nombre d'entre nous, j'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais encore trop jeune pour pouvoir m'occuper de moi-même seul. Un homme m'a alors recueilli. Il me prit sous son ail pour me protéger et compléter mon éducation en m'apprenant le maniement des armes et son code d'honneur. Mais à l'inverse de certaines personnes, il n'attendait rien de ma part. 

- …

- Quand j'ai eu l'âge de me présenter, il m'inscrivit sur la liste des prétendants au titre de Shérif de cette ville et à ma grande surprise je n'ai cessé depuis lors d'être réélu à ce poste, ce qui fera bientôt huit ans.

- Toutes mes félicitations, mais je ne vois pas bien en quoi cela peut m'aider.

- Le temps qu'il fut mon Pygmalion, nous avons été amant.

- ……

- Ne fait pas cette tête Heero, ça n'a rien de si étrange que ca. C'était un homme et qui plus est, plus âgée que moi mais depuis le jour de notre rencontre, je savais qu'il avait du désir pour moi. Pourtant, il ne m'a jamais touché. Tant que je suis resté mineur, il n'a jamais eu un geste ou une parole déplacée. Et même après, il me fit attendre de très long mois avant de céder à mes avances.

Zecks voyait bien que le jeune homme n'était pas encore prêt à accepter l'idée d'une telle relation aussi facilement. Pourtant, il semblait y réfléchir très intensément, son regard perdu au loin avant qu'il ne s'apprête à poser une question. Le voyant buter devant les mots, son aîné attendit patiemment qu'il la formule

- Pourquoi as-tu…….. insister ?

- Ce n'était pas ma façon de le remercier Heero. Je ne remboursais pas une dette. Le savoir toujours à mes cotés, prêt à se sacrifier pour moi. Voir ses yeux plein d'amour me regarder à chaque minutes de la journée, sans parler de son corps parfait qui semblait être créé pour me prendre dans ses bras. Tout cela faisait que j'ai appris à l'aimer et que je désirais ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Cela n'a pas d'importance ici. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que tu ressens ou ressentiras peut-être très bientôt cette envie ou ce désir d'avoir une personne près de toi pour lui donner ton amour et je ne voudrais pas que tu passes à coté en pensant que ce n'est pas possible ou pas normal si la personne de ton choix se trouve être un homme. 

- Pourquoi n'es-tu plus avec lui si tout cela est si "normal" ?

La question confirma ce qu'il pensait du jeune homme. Impossible de lui faire comprendre qu'on puisse trouver du bonheur avec un autre homme, voir avec n'importe qui.

- Puisque tu y tiens, il se trouve que j'ai pris conscience un jour que cette personne aussi bien intentionnée soit-elle à mon égard, était responsable d'une série de malfaçons et de malveillances qui m'ont fait douter de mon amour pour elle. 

- Maintenant, je comprend mieux.

Mais quel idiot il faisait ! Il y était presque et voilà que cet adolescent à l'esprit torturé venait de lui faire dire que ses actes passés seraient à jamais une barrière repoussant toute personne qu'il espérait avoir auprès de lui. 

- Ne te méprend pas, ce n'est pas ces actes mais son mensonge qui m'a …..

Trop tard, il n'écoutait déjà plus, regardant étrangement le dormeur affalé sur le bureau. 

Comme s'il avait entendu son appel de détresse, ce dernier choisit cet instant pour se réveiller et les observer tout deux avec des yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil.

- Des changements ?

- Aucun Duo, tu peux te rendormir.

- Inutile j'ai pris assez d'avance sur ma prochaine nuit. En revanche, je n'en dirais pas autant pour toi Heero.

- Il a raison, tu devrais aussi te reposer un peu. S'ils attaquent vraiment, il vaut mieux que nous soyons tous les trois en forme. Prend donc ma chambre l'espace de quelques heures, ce sera toujours plus confortable pour ton épaule que ces chaises en bois.

Après une très courte réflexion, il hocha la tête avant de prendre place dans un coin pour y fermer les yeux sous son chapeau quand Duo se posta aussitôt face à lui.

- Cette chaise n'est pas un lit et j'aimerais beaucoup voir l'état de ton épaule, alors suis moi.

Sachant à présent, ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser de cet adolescent sans lui donner une partie de ce qu'il attendait de lui, Heero capitula et le suivit dans la petite pièce contiguë au bureau. La chambre était propre et particulièrement éclairée malgré l'unique petite fenêtre aux rideaux clairs. 

- Assis toi sur le lit et retire ta chemise qu'on y jette un coup d'œil.

Etonnement docile, Heero s'exécuta laissant l'américain lui retirer son bandage avant de se retrouver soudain en position allongé repousser par une main forte sur sa poitrine.

- Bouge pas.

Duo sortit alors comme par magie la pommade qu'il appliqua une nouvelle fois sur les brûlures. Encore deux jours de ce traitement et ces dernières seraient cicatrisées avec l'espoir de ne laisser que de petites cicatrices. Voyant le mercenaire calme et conciliant, le natté profita de leur isolement pour terminer la discussion qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt.

- Heero, je sais que tu ne travailles pas vraiment pour Treize.

Découvert. 

Zecks avait été plus observateur en lui signifiant la possibilité que Duo puisse se douter de sa véritable identité. Bien. Ignorant les risques que cela encourait, le mercenaire décida de lui avouer une partie de la vérité.

- J'ai été engagé par un groupe de personne qui m'ont demandé de les débarrasser d'une manière ou d'une autre d'une personne qui les faisait souffrir. 

- Tu es …… 

- Mais que ce soit pour Treize ou un autre, oui, je reste un assassin.

Duo n'en revenait pas, ils l'avaient attendu depuis si longtemps.

- Heero, tu dois savoir quelque chose.

- ….

- Je…..

Il prit une grande respiration et se lança.

- Depuis la mort de Mérian, je suis à la tête du pacte à l'origine de ton embauche. 

- Tu ?

- Il vaut mieux que je t'explique en détail toute l'histoire, alors s'il te plait ne m'interrompt pas.

- …

- Bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu as reçu exactement comme contrat, car Mérian se chargeait de tout à l'époque, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide pour une raison personnelle de se décharger de plus en plus sur moi [2]. Alors je te rappellerais que nous ne voulons pas tuer Treize, juste prouver devant la loi qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend. Si nous avons recherché un mercenaire, ce n'était donc pas dans le but de l'éliminer mais celui de nous protéger. Tu es suffisamment bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'hésite pas, le cas échéant à régler ses comptes par les armes. Le malheur a voulu que Mérian en soit la preuve vivante. Pourtant, rien ne nous permet une fois encore de prouver que son accident déguisé soit lié d'une manière ou d'une autre au gouverneur. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que quelques semaines avant ton arrivé, nous avons tout deux compris qu'il détournait de l'argent dans le but de payer une armée privée pour établir l'indépendance de l'état. Il n'y a rien d'amorale à vouloir l'indépendance, il en est tout autre quand on souhaite l'obtenir par la force dans le but d'asservir toute une population aux désirs d'hommes étrangers à nos terres qui se regroupent sous ce qu'ils appellent la fondation Romefeller. 

- Vous redouter donc un coup d'état ?

- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous envisagions en dernier recours d'éliminer le mal par la racine. Mérian a dans cet optique chercher et trouvé un contact qui lui a promis de lui obtenir le meilleur, pour peu que nous lui payions une première moitié d'avance. 

- Qui d'autre est à la tête de votre mouvement et connaît l'étendu de la conspiration ?

- Quatre ne sait rien, je ne suis pas sur qu'il apprécierait que nous souhaitions la mort ou au mieux la déchéance de son père. Quant à Wufei, Mérian ne l'a réellement mis au courant que le jour de sa mort. Il lui a fait alors serment de reprendre son combat et respectera sa promesse quelque en soit le prix. Je ne redoute qu'une seule chose de sa part, qu'il ne survive pas à celle-ci. Sinon, nous avons quelques personnes bien placées dans les mines et le postier de la ville sans qui nous n'aurions jamais réussi à trouver de l'aide à l'extérieur.

- Bien. Mon contrat stipulait de me présenter au plus tard ce dimanche à une personne prénommée Mérian Chang. J'ai donc décidé de profiter d'avoir terminé mon précédent engagement plus tôt pour venir ici en postulant à la place d'homme de main du gouverneur, histoire d'éliminer ce qui aurait pu devenir plus tard mon principal obstacle pour toucher votre cible. Tant que je resterais crédible dans ce rôle, je ne changerais pas de position. Je vais voir ce que je trouve au sujet de cette armée pour que vous me dites enfin ce que vous attendez exactement de moi.

- Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous ne me payer pas pour que je crois ou juge quiconque. En revanche, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir prévu l'accident de Mérian. Il se trouve que je n'avais pas encore réussi à la rencontrer avant que cela n'arrive.

- Ne va pas t'imaginer qu'on t'en veuille Heero. Aucun de nous ne s'y attendait.

- Bien.

Un silence mortel suivit leur échange. Duo venant de terminer l'application de la pommade, devait logiquement le quitter mais cela était sans compter sur son infinie curiosité. Heero toujours allongé sa tête reposant sur un oreiller aurait bien fermé les yeux à l'instant même où le petit monstre reprit la parole. N'en avait-il donc jamais assez de parler ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ce travail ?

- Quoi ?

- Au contraire de Mérian, moi je ne sais rien de toi, si ce n'est ton statut de mercenaire.

- Je ne suis pas mercenaire. Je suis un tueur à gage recherché sous le nom d'Odin Low.

- Pourquoi ?

Quelle drôle de question, "Pourquoi ?". Pourquoi était-il donc devenu l'assassin qu'il était ? 

Pourquoi cela l'intéressait-il autant ? Personne avant lui ne lui avait posé ce genre de question. D'ailleurs personne avant lui ne s'était tout simplement intéressé à son passé. Peut-être était-ce cette nouveauté qui lui valu trop de surprise pour qu'il puisse penser juste une seconde à ne pas lui répondre.

- Quand je suis né, ma mère m'a confié à un étranger : Odin Low qui désirait plus que tout avoir un enfant à élever.

Voyant qu'il reprenait le cours de son histoire interrompue la veille, Duo s'assit confortablement à ses pieds sur le lit pour l'écouter religieusement. 

- Alors comme ca, tu as été adopté ?

- En quelque sorte. Il s'est trouvé que l'homme en question, n'était qu'un assassin qui avait comprit qu'un gamin bien entraîné pouvait passer par certains chemins lui étant totalement inaccessibles et ainsi atteindre ses victimes plus facilement.

- C'est bien jolie mais comment faisait-il pour les tuer ses victimes si c'est toi qui allait les rejoindre.

Le regard de glace du jeune homme le fit frissonner quand il comprit ce qu'il était en train de lui avouer.

- C'est toi ? Cet homme t'as obligé à tuer pour lui ?

- Parfois, oui.

- Mais tu avais quel âge ? Enfin je veux dire, la première fois.

- Je ne sais pas, 2 ou 3 ans. Il ne m'a jamais donné ma date de naissance ni le prénom qu'avait choisit ma mère.

- Mais Heero Yuy ?

- Le nom de la première personne qu'il m'a fait tuer. Il trouvait normal que je le porte. Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un politicien connu pour ses actions en faveurs de la paix.

Duo n'osait plus rien dire tant ce qu'il lui annonçait l'effrayait de cruauté.

- Ce n'est pas si grave Duo.

- Mais si c'est grave, il t'a volé ton enfance. Pire ! Ton innocence !!

- Je n'ai eu qu'à recevoir un entraînement sévère et quelques coups. A l'inverse de Trowa personne ne m'a jamais "touché" et ne pas avoir de famille ou de personne à aimer à ses cotés, te permet de ne pas souffrir à leur perte comme ce fut le cas pour toi ou Wufei.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait compris sa remarque sur Trowa, mais décida de la laisser de coté. Pour le moment, il souhaitait avant tout connaître l'histoire dans son entier. 

- Comment es-tu arrivé en Amérique ?

- Après avoir parcouru quelques pays, Odin a voulu tenter sa chance ici, alors nous avons accosté sur la colonie L1. Il est mort lors d'une mission à la Nouvelle Amsterdam [3] sur la cote Est. Il s'agissait de l'assassinat d'un chef de la mafia locale. Comme on n'avait pas réussi à le tuer lors de notre première tentative, l'homme en question avait lancé ses hommes à mes trousses pour liquider le dernier témoin et tenter de connaître l'identité du commanditaire. 

- Ils t'ont retrouvé ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu leur as échappé, doué comme tu es.

- Non, je me suis laissé prendre. 

- Il t'ont torturé ?

- Un peu

- Beaucoup même, j'en suis persuadé. Je connais ce genre de type, ils ne se préoccupent pas de savoir s'il s'agit d'un gamin ou non.

- Je n'étais plus un enfant, Duo.

- Comment t'en es-tu sorti ?

- Le soir venu, je me suis délié les mains pour finir le travail.

- Tu l'avais fait exprès ?

- Etant toujours payé d'avance, je devais terminer le contrat et c'était alors le seul moyen de l'approcher depuis l'embauche de ses nouveaux gardes du corps.

- Mais ?

- Disons que cet homme avait des activités auxquelles je souhaitais réellement mettre fin. Un garçon m'a aidé à fuir de la ville en me cachant quelques jour dans un cirque. Après quoi, j'ai repris la seule activité que je connaissais. N'étant pas encore "Parfait", un marshal m'a arrêté quelques jours après et envoyé dans un camp de redressement pour mineur où j'ai retrouvé le docteur J.

- Ton histoire s'arrête t'elle un jour ?

- Il se trouve qu'il était le guérisseur du quartier où vivait ma mère.

- Et ?

- Et il m'a avoué ne pas être surpris de me retrouver dans ce genre d'établissement où il recrutait ses futurs poulains. Malheureusement pour lui, une information lui a échappé et il est mort peu de temps avant l'évasion d'une trentaine de garçon.

- …….

- Tu veux aussi connaître cette dernière information n'est-ce pas ?

Duo se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il savait en demander trop mais avait besoin de savoir.

- Il se trouve qu'il avait participé à l'accouchement de ma mère et que cette dernière ne m'avait pas abandonné d'elle-même. Ta curiosité est-elle enfin épanchée ?

Un peu gêné d'avoir autant insisté, le jeune homme ne dit plus un mot de peur d'avoir abusé de la situation. Mais qu'y pouvait-il y faire si son histoire le captivait autant ? Voulant arranger les choses, il se proposa de lui refaire le bandage pour constater que le garçon venait de s'endormir.

A suivre….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] Morte de rire je regarde en plus un épisode de la série OZ en ce moment même ^_^

[2] Je vous rappelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle attendait un bébé

[3] = New York, New Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk [Désolé pour les Couaks, j'ai aucun talent de chanteuse] ^______^;;;


	14. Chap 13 L’affrontement

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Remarque : T'ention vlà de la bagarre ^__^

****

Terres de L'Ouest.

****

Chap 13 : L'affrontement.

A la nuit tombée la patience des trois jeunes hommes fut enfin récompensée. En plus des deux frères Dicton non encore arrêtés, quatre cavaliers approchaient de leur poste. A leur vue, Zeck fit un compte rapide des forces respectives.

- Ca sera du deux contre un les enfants !

- Toujours récalcitrant de nous avoir en renfort ?

- Nous tacherons de résoudre le mystère de la disparition de mes adjoints plus tard, Heero.

A la suite de plusieurs signes de mains de la part du mercenaire qui semblait être le plus habitué à ce genre de confrontation, chacun prit place quand l'assaut débuta enfin. Comme ils pouvaient sans douter ce fut par quelques bouteilles d'alcool en flammes qu'ils attaquèrent le bureau du shérif avant de foncer sur la porte principale et l'ouvrir en grand. Après quoi, ce ne fut plus qu'une succession de coups de feux assourdissants, faisant s'élever, le temps passant, un véritable nuage de fumée.

Deux hommes n'appartenant pas aux six déjà présents, entrèrent parallèlement par la porte arrière n'obtenant pour cri d'effroi que leur propre voix. Chacun d'eux venait d'être aussitôt transpercés par de multiples lames. 

Bien qu'il se croyait jusqu'alors écarté de la vrai lutte, Duo venait d'avoir l'occasion de prouver sa dextérité à jouer du couteau. Au cœur de la bataille sa seconde personnalité tapis au plus profond de lui pouvait enfin s'en donner à cœur joie. 

//

Heero venait d'éliminer deux hommes, tombés inconscients sur le sol quand Zecks fut brutalement frappé à la nuque. Un nouveau coup de feu du mercenaire pour empêcher que le shérif ne soit abattu et il n'en restait plus que deux. Malheureusement une balle perdue lui fit perdre son arme des mains, la projetant bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse la rattraper.

- K'so !

C'est au même instant, qu'il aperçu ce qui semblait être le chef de la bande se diriger droit vers Duo. Ce dernier étant plus proche de lui, il chercha une arme sans succès pour finalement se précipiter sur l'américain. Enserrant à une vitesse surprenante la taille du Shinigami de son bras valide afin de l'attirer contre lui quelques secondes avant que la balle qui lui était destinée ne l'atteigne en plein cœur, il profita alors de leur proximité pour s'emparer d'un des couteaux conservés dans l'une des poches intérieures du jeune homme, glissant pour cela une mains sous son gilet de cuir avant de lancer ce dernier à la gorge de leur agresseur.

Trop surpris par la prise qui venait de le tirer vers l'arrière, Duo se retourna vers Heero qui venait bel et bien de lui couper le souffle par son geste violent quand il aperçut à son tour, leur dernier agresseur viser soigneusement le mercenaire. Sans réfléchir un seul instant, il dégaina son revolver pour tirer et toucher sa cible à l'épaule. Il était fière de lui, même s'il n'avouerait jamais avoir initialement visé la poitrine.

//

Seuls à être encore debout devant un véritable florilège de bon à rien brisant le silence de la nuit par leurs râles de douleur, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre avant que Duo ne sentant plus ses jambes, se laisse doucement glisser à terre accompagné dans son mouvement par un Heero qui gardait toujours son bras autour de lui.

- Pardon.

- …. ?

- Un réflexe.

- Pas grave. J'apprécie toujours qu'on me sauve la vie, même s'il s'agit de la deuxième fois et que ce n'était qu'un ….réflexe.

Trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de vivre, Duo n'avait même pas tenté de faire un quelconque humour sur leur situation, ni même de relever cette histoire de réflexe. Sa réponse était sortie toute seule de ses lèvres. Le plus étonnant restant qu'il avait compris comme une évidence, la signification des quelques mots lâchés par Heero qui lui demandait donc de bien vouloir l'excuser pour avoir agit si violemment par pur réflexe d'autodéfense

Tout cela était étrange, jamais il n'avait eu besoin de relâcher ainsi la pression après un affrontement de ce type. Et pourtant, c'est par peur de trembler qu'il n'osait toujours pas libérer le garçon de sa prise. Mais si lui n'en trouvait pas la force pourquoi ce dernier ne s'en chargeait-il pas lui-même ? Plus étrange, pourquoi ne s'en offusquait-il même pas ?

Perdus dans leurs pensés respectives, aucun des deux adolescents ne remarquèrent le shérif légèrement sonné se relever et les regarder avec une lueur de malice au fond des yeux. Il était clair pour ce dernier qu'aucun des deux oiseaux qui se trouvaient face à lui, n'avait d'idée sur ce qui leur arrivait. Amusé par leur jeunesse, il se reprit en main et enferma tout son beau monde dans les cellules.

//

Treize absent pour la soirée et une partie de la nuit, Quatre chercha à retrouver Wufei pour lui demander quelles étaient les dernières nouvelles en ville avant la tombée de la nuit. Sauf que voilà, il ne le trouvait nul part. Seul lieu encore inexploré, la chambre de Duo. Il savait que l'américain lui en avait donné la clef pour les soirs où retourner dans la chambre qu'il avait si longuement partagé avec Mérian était trop difficile. Pourtant, lui-même lui avait proposé de le faire déménager dans une autre pièce sans succès. Le jeune chinois était encore trop attaché aux affaires de sa femmes pour s'en débarrasser tandis que rester auprès d'eux, tenait du miracle pour ces nerfs encore à vifs. Si seulement, il pouvait trouver les mots ou les actes qui réussiraient à diminuer un tant soit peu sa peine.

Soupirant devant la difficulté de cette tache, Quatre arriva enfin devant la porte en bois jouxtant l'entrée des écuries, pour l'y trouver entrouverte. Sa dernière idée semblait la bonne. Il ouvrit donc sans se méfier le battant un peu plus grand pour y découvrir une arme pointée sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce ce qui vous prend ?

- C'est à moi de vous le demander !!!!!!!!!!!! Pourquoi avez-vous ainsi trahis votre père ???

- Quoi !!!

//

La journée avait été bien longue. Surtout après avoir passé la quasi totalité de la nuit précédente à parcourir les environs de la ville en compagnie du shérif à la recherche d'un indice pouvant les informer de la présence d'un énième agresseurs. Dire qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé pas même à la ferme des Dicton, dont l'un des fils avait été tué au cours de son altercation avec l'homme de main du gouverneur. Etonnement, Zecks n'avait d'ailleurs pas émis de mandat d'arrêt au nom du mercenaire, considérant cette mort comme un acte de légitime défense. 

Après quoi, il était rentré au petit matin informer Treize de ce qui avait faillit arriver à son fils pour ne trouver qu'une pale copie de préoccupation dans les yeux du gouverneurs. Qu'était donc devenu l'homme qui avait fait de lui une personne libre et heureuse ? Depuis la mort de Mérian, il comprenait enfin chaque mots de cette dernière. Chaque petite remarques qu'elle lui avait glissé au sujet de son comportement parfois étrange. Sans compter celui de sa secrétaire Lady Une qui n'avait alors pas su cacher une certaine déception. Etait-ce de ne pas avoir encore de suspect vivant ou le regret que Quatre ne soit toujours pas hors d'état de lui voler parfois son cher "Excellence" qui se matérialisait alors sous cette inquiétude ?

La vie dans cette maison devenait de plus en plus étrange et la nuit de nouveau tombée, il ne cessait plus de rechercher Quatre après avoir appris qu'il venait une fois encore de semer ses gardes du corps. Combien de fois devra t'on lui dire que cette propriété était un vrai moulin où il ne se trouverait jamais en réelle sécurité une fois seul. Ne le trouvant nul part, il tenta le dernier lieu non encore exploré : la chambre de Duo où il partait parfois y retrouver un peu de calme.

Il n'était pas encore arrivé à la porte que des exclamations violentes le firent se précipiter. Devant lui une scène des plus surréalistes. Lady Une se battant à corps et à cris contre le jeune blond.

//

Un coup de feu retenti, dispersant les deux adversaires, tous deux à terre.

- J'aimerais qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe !

A peine avait-il posé sa question que la jeune femme au chignon serré quelque peu défait se tourna vers lui avec des yeux enfermant une fureur toute animale. 

- Toi, toi aussi tu es dans la conspiration !!!! Vous aller tous mourir pour permettre à notre "Excellence" de vaincre devant les petites gens de votre espèce.

Réponse à sa question, la miss venait de perdre ses dernières raisons pour tomber dans la folie furieuse.

- Oui, oui, en attendant, vous allez me suivre et ………

Wufei n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se précipita vers lui une armes tranchante à la main, avant de s'écrouler à ses pieds. Kami Sama, ^^;; Quatre venait de lui sauver la vie, en la frappant de tout ses forces avec une sorte de vase en terre cuite.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- C'est elle !

- Qui ?

- A commanditer l'attaque d'hier soir.

- Elle te l'a dit ?

- Oui, en plus d'autres choses.

- Comme quoi ?

Décidément, il n'aimait pas plus les yeux bleus azures du jeune homme qui s'éclaircissaient de plus en plus pour devenir presque vide, voir tout simplement mort. 

- Quatre ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Quoi ?

- Que Duo, toi et Mérian avez décidé de commandité l'assassinat de mon père ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Quatre. De plus Treize est loin d'être aussi innocent que tu l'imagines !

Enorme erreur que d'approuver ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ce qui avait été dit. Wufei, s'en rendit bien compte mais sa langue avait été plus rapide et le coup soudainement porté par Quatre sur sa mâchoire l'avait suffisamment sonné pour qu'il ne reprenne plus connaissance avant le lendemain matin.

//

Impossible. Comment accepter que son père puisse avoir fait ne serait-ce qu'un acte pouvant amener à donner l'envie à la moitié de la ville de se regrouper pour payer un homme capable de l'éliminer ??? Comment croire que Duo et tout ces personnes aient pu en arriver là ???

Trop bouleversé par ces révélations, Quatre couru jusqu'au bureau de son père pour tenter de trouver une preuve quelconque de son intégrité. Mais était-ce un raisonnement seulement logique qu'il faisait là ? Et pourquoi cette petite graine de doute avait-elle germé si rapidement dans son esprit qu'il finirait presque par y croire sans aucune preuve matérielle pour peu qu'on le lui dise avec calme et sérieux. 

De plus en plus paniqué, le garçon fouilla dans tout les recoins du bureau, tout les livres, tiroirs et étagères avant qu'il ne se trouve face à un coffre. Comment l'ouvrir et pourquoi ? 

Comment ? Il devait en être capable. Duo d'un passé plutôt sombre avait semble t'il survécu une partie de son enfance grâce à de menus larcins qui lui avaient valu une compétence hors paire pour ouvrir tout type de serrure, art qu'il lui avait appris en échange de quelques cours de culture générale. 

Pourquoi ? Une petite voix à l'accent suave d'Arabie tentait de le lui dire sans qu'il ne comprenne tout à fait le sens des mots. Une seule chose était sûre : il devait bel et bien le faire. En quelque minutes l'opération fut réalisée avec succès le mettant face à quelques liasses de billets, les actes de propriété du domaine et autres papiers officiels et puis un tas de lettre. Des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres écrites de cette main qui devait être si douce et délicate. Cette écriture, nul doute qu'il l'aurait reconnu entre toutes.

Il s'agissait de lettres de sa mère qu'elle semblait avoir écrite à un homme nommé Rashid. Mais devant toutes vraisemblances celle-ci n'étaient jamais arrivées à destination. Prenant le paquet, il s'assit sur un fauteuil et les lu une à une pleurant dans un flot constant de la première à la dernière ligne.

Quatre comprit au fil des pages que son père se trouvait être un officier de l'armée britannique envoyé auprès d'un ambassadeur dans un pays d'Europe centrale où le temps faisant, il s'y installa selon les coutumes locales. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que non seulement il n'était pas fils unique mais le frère de près d'une quarantaine de sœurs qui vivaient encore sur place auprès du harem de celui qu'il croyait être un homme fidèle. Plus il avançait dans le temps et plus il compris que Treize avait toujours menti n'hésitant pas à avouer à toutes ces femmes qu'il n'attendait d'elle qu'un héritier. Quand celui-ci arriva enfin, c'est avec encore plus de stupeur que le jeune homme appris que sa mère n'était pas morte en couche. Elle semblait s'être occupé de lui jusqu'à l'age de deux ans, avant que son père ne décide de l'emmener avec lui sur ce nouveau continent plein de promesses et d'avenir glorieux pour un homme aussi entreprenant que ce soldat devenu au fil des années le général de l'armée colonisatrice. Sa mère qui ne souhaitant pour rien au monde être séparée de sa chair et de son sang, avait alors cessé toute correspondance en informant à ce qui semblait avoir été son fidèle serviteur à l'époque où elle vivait dans sa famille qu'elle redoutait que Treize n'en vienne à l'éliminer. 

Le portrait de cet homme au début de leur idylle si doux et affectueux devenu un véritable tortionnaire ayant abandonné sa mère parmi tant d'autre ne le faisait plus douter. Sa voix, ses souvenirs étaient donc bien réels. Sa mère l'avait bel et bien bercé et son père était sans aucun doute possible le responsable de sa disparition.

Les révélations étaient trop importantes et trop nombreuses pour qu'il n'en sorte pas indemne. Pourtant c'est avec méthode qu'il remit chaque petite chose et chaque papier en place avant de quitter le bureau pour courir, courir loin de tous ces mensonges, loin de toute cette haine qui lui brisait à présent le cœur.

A suivre….


	15. Chap 14 Trahison

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 4X3

Remarque : heu…….. vous faites aucune fausses joies, y'a pas de Lemon ^^

****

Terres de L'Ouest.

****

Chap 14 : Trahison.

Tout, il venait de perdre toute sa vie et toutes ses certitudes en quelques heures. Duo son plus proche ami lui avait menti, fomentant l'assassina de son père qui lui-même n'était pas comme il se l'imaginait depuis toujours, l'homme intègre et honnête qui l'avait aimé et élevé seul. Rien n'était vrai, il ne vivait que dans des illusions. Effrayé de voir que pas une personne n'avait encore été honnête avec lui, il s'enfuit à pied jusqu'à la ville, se dirigeant inconsciemment vers le camp du cirque pour retrouver Trowa et son équilibre perdu.

//

Le dompteur aidait sa sœur à répéter son nouveau numéro d'équilibriste qu'elle réalisait sur le dos de son cheval HeavyArms quand cette dernière lui fit signe de regarder derrière lui. A l'entrée du grand chapiteau se trouvait un adolescent méconnaissable tant les larmes l'avaient rongées, sa course fatigué et ses nombreuses chutes blessées. 

- Vas-y, je m'occupe d'Heavy.

- Merci.

Aussitôt, le français s'approcha du jeune homme pour l'entraîner dans sa petite roulotte. Après quoi, il le força à s'asseoir comme la veille avant de lui relever le visage pour apercevoir enfin les prunelles de ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Quatre ?

Ne sachant comment commencer, ce dernier se contenta de se jeter dans ses bras pour y pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ne cherchant pas à en comprendre d'avantage, Trowa garda le garçon blessé, fortement serré contre son cœur. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps que le jeune blond se décide enfin à lui parler. Alors il le laissa pleurer tout son saoul, le berçant mécaniquement avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tout deux sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est aux premières lueurs de l'aube, quelques heures plus tard qu'ils se réveillèrent au même instant.

- On dirait un oiseaux blessé incapable de retrouver ses ailes pour s'envoler.

- Les deux personnes à laquelle je tenais le plus m'ont caché la vérité.

- Peut-être ont-ils agit ainsi pour ne pas te faire de peine.

- Mon père a tué ma mère et caché l'existence de mes sœurs, Trowa !!!!!!

A ces mots, les larmes s'écoulèrent de nouveau tandis que l'adolescent qui le serrait toujours dans ses bras comprenait enfin les raisons d'un tel désespoir. 

- D'accord. Calme toi Quatre. Je sais que c'est très dur mais tu ne dois pas te laisser ravager par le chagrin. Rappel toi les mots que tu as dis à Wufei, au sujet de Mérian. Les morts ne reposent pas en paix si les vivants les empêchent de quitter cette terre en tentant inutilement de les rappeler à eux. Tu te souviens ? Ce sont tes paroles. Et tu avais raison. Tu ne dois pas te laisser mourir pour lui prouver ton amour, car ta mère n'en a jamais douté.

- Oui.

- Et la seconde personne ?

- Quoi ?

- Deux personnes t'ont fait du mal, ton père et ?

- Duo.

- Explique toi. 

- Il fait parti depuis son arrivée à OZ d'un mouvement rebelle monté par Mérian dont le but est de destituer le gouverneur. Il m'a menti. Depuis le premier jour, il n'a fait que m'utiliser pour mieux espionner mon père. Wufei aussi n'a fait que mentir puisqu'il était parfaitement au courant de leurs agissements. 

- Je comprend ta position, crois moi. Mais quoique tu en penses, ces garçons sont avant tout tes amis. Tu oublies qu'ils étaient tous là, prêt à perdre leur vie pour te défendre quand ces hommes ont tenté de te tuer.

- Heero est le seul à avoir réellement agit et ce uniquement dans le cadre de son travail. Il devait penser qu'il obtiendrait une meilleur prime s'il éliminait les coupables.

- C'est faux, il n'a jamais été comme ça.

Etonné par la remarque, Quatre se détacha d'un geste violent du torse de son dernier ami pour le regarder droit dans les yeux à la recherche de la vérité.

- Toi aussi ?

Après l'étonnement de son changement d'attitude, Trowa comprit qu'il devait le croire lui aussi à la botte de son père ou de cette organisation rebelle dont il venait de lui parler.

- Ne te méprend pas Quatre. Il se trouve que je connaissais Heero bien avant que nous nous croisions de nouveau dans cette ville. 

Trop curieux pour laisser passer une telle information, le jeune blond essuya de lui même ses dernières larmes pour l'écouter plus attentivement. Le voyant attendre d'avantage, Trowa sut qu'il n'avait donc plus aucune chance d'éluder cette partie de son passé. Ce garçon avait besoin qu'on lui fasse confiance, qu'on ne lui cache plus la vérité aussi cruelle soit-elle. Soit. Il allait tenter de le satisfaire en lui racontant l'histoire de sa courte rencontre avec un petit garçon nommé Yuy.

- Quand le dompteur m'a proposé de suivre le cirque, il me restait un dernier obstacle à franchir. Réussir à partir de la ville sans qu'on ne m'en empêche. Tu te doutes bien que les personnes qui nous avaient acheté, n'auraient pas apprécié que leurs marchandises décident seules de leur avenir. Je n'avais donc aucun moyen de les convaincre. Pourtant, je suis rentré ce soir là, fermement décidé à leur annoncer mon départ. La porte du bureau du maître était fermée à clef. Trop curieux par nature, je suis alors passé par une petite cache pour assister à l'un des interrogatoires qu'il affectionnait tant. Mais étonnement ce fut la première fois que je vis assis sur la chaise des victimes un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ou 7 ans. Même les gamins bien plus âgés que lui ne subissaient pas la torture de l'électricité pour la simple raison qu'elle était mortelle si la personne n'avait pas une certaine condition physique lui permettant de supporter des décharges d'énergie si violente que certain en venait même à s'auto-enflammer. Malgré la prévision d'une mort certaine, le regard du petit garçon était dur et glacial mais ce qui choquait le plus était leur couleur. Une couleur bleue proche du cobalt que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

- Heero ?

- Comme il refusait de leur dire quoique ce soit, pas même son nom, il reçu plusieurs décharges sans manifester un signe de douleur avant qu'il ne semble perdre connaissance. Lassé de son jouet qui ne voulait ni parler, ni mourir, le chef le fit détacher pour que l'un de ses hommes termine le travail et se débarrasse de son corps. C'est à ce moment qu'il les élimina tous les uns à la suite des autres, utilisant tout ce qui lui passait entre les mains comme arme. En moins d'une minute il se trouvait seul face à son tortionnaire. 

- Et que c'est-il passé ?

// Flash Back

Un petit garçon aspergé de sang se redressa de toute sa petit hauteur, pour répondre à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Mon nom est Heero Yuy.

Avant qu'il ne lui tire sans autre sommation, une balle entre ses deux yeux.

// Fin du Flash Back

- Comment peut-on tuer aussi froidement ?

- Je sais que j'aurais eu la même attitude face à cet homme, si seulement j'en avais eu alors la force et l'opportunité. Et un grand nombre d'entre nous en serions encore capable avec ce genre d'individus abjectes.

- Moi pas Towa, j'en suis persuadé. Toute haine que je puisse ressentir, je ne trouverais jamais le courage de tuer sans ressentir une profonde blessure.

- C'est évident.

- Tu me trouves donc si faible ?

- Tu n'es pas faible, tu es l'innocence personnifiée, la pureté originelle. Le respect de la vie humain n'a jamais été pour moi le synonyme d'une faiblesse.

La réponse de Trowa eut pour effet de détendre l'arabe, toujours très sérieusement attentif à son histoire.

- Le Big Boss mort, j'ai donc pu profiter des guerres de succession pour fuir la ville avec le cirque. Le nouveau chef en place, nous nous trouvions tout deux bien assez loin pour qu'ils ne pensent même pas à venir nous chercher.

- Tout cela pour continuer à vivre encore et toujours le même cauchemar.

- Le cirque est une grande famille où j'y ai retrouvé une sœur.

- Catherine ?

- Oui. Il s'agissait de la fille du directeur du cirque. Malgré ses 4 ans, elle n'avait pas ses yeux dans les poches et remarqua assez vite que je devais dormir avec l'homme aux lions, comme elle disait à l'époque. Au bout d'un mois, elle insista pour qu'ils acceptent de me faire partager sa roulotte prétextant qu'elle avait peur du noir. Dés lors, il n'était plus question à cet homme de venir me chercher sans attirer sur lui les foudres d'un père possessif. Ca n'a pas cessé les viols pour autant mais ils ont été de plus en plus espacés à partir de cet instant. Je lui dois ma survie. Sans elle je ne suis pas sûr que je n'aurais pas fini par devenir fou. 

- Et puis il y a eu l'incident.

- Il eut lieu lors d'une représentation, deux ans après mon intégration dans la troupe. Les lions se sont retournés contre lui. N'ayant pas de descendant, j'ai hérité de ses affaires, dont cette roulotte et abandonné le nom qui m'avait été assigné à mon départ de France : Triton Blum pour prendre le sien : Trowa Barton. Un nouveau nom, pour débuter une nouvelle vie.

A ces mots et à la lueur des yeux émeraudes du jeune homme, Quatre comprit pourquoi il disait être tout aussi capable qu'Heero de tuer de sang froid. Ce soir, il savait que lui aussi avait éliminé la menace qui pesait sur lui, son arme n'ayant été que différente.

- D'autres questions Quatre ?

- Comment ?

- As-tu d'autres questions qui puissent te persuader que je ne t'ai rien caché ?

- Je……. je peux ?

- hum hum.

- Dans ce cas, je n'en ai qu'une.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi me fais-tu suffisamment confiance pour m'avouer tout jusqu'à ces moindres détails ?

- Tu l'as dit toi même Quatre. Tu ne veux plus que les gens te cachent quoique ce soit aussi cruelle soit la vérité. Je répond donc à tes désirs. 

- Mais ?

Lancé pour lancé, le dompteur se pencha doucement vers son compagnon lui laissant ainsi le temps de le voir s'approcher de lui et donc de le repousser au besoin. Mais nulle main ne vint l'écarter quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent pour la troisième fois.

- Je t'aime Quatre, j'aime cette nature fragile qui cache un homme de cœur et de poigne. J'aime ses lèvres douces, ta peau laiteuse et ses cheveux si blond qu'il me donne l'idée que tu pourrais t'enflammer au simple contact d'un rayon de soleil. J'aime cette confiance aveugle que tu places en tes amis. J'aime cette petite tête bien remplie qui semble tout connaître. Je me sens attiré par ta musique qui exprime si fort ce qui se trouve dans ce cœur si gonflé d'espoir, de compassion et d'amour pour toutes ces personnes que tu ne fais parfois que croiser. J'aime….

Effrayé de voir à quel point, il pouvait être touché et ému par la déclaration qu'on lui faisait, Quatre ne voulu plus en entendre d'avantage. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit un amour à sens unique. Cet homme assis face à lui ne devait plus jamais souffrir, plus jamais.

- Arrêts, Trowa, arrêtes, arrêtes, arrêtes ……

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le stopper alors lui aussi lui cria ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son cœur qu'il disait trop plein d'amour. Oh oui, il était gonflé à craqué d'un amour fou. Mais pas pour ces étrangers dont il faisait allusion mais bien à destination de lui, Trowa Barton !

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime……

Quatre entrecoupait chaque répétition de son aveux d'un baiser de plus en plus long et passionné, au point qu'ils finirent tout deux par se retrouver en quelques instants, entraînés par le besoin physique de sentir leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Poussés par leur passion et leur désir ce fut avec précipitation qu'ils se retrouvèrent aussi vite allongés sur le lit. Malgré leur jeunesse, ils avaient une vie entière à effacer dans leurs caresses. Trowa était à la limite d'arracher les derniers vestiges de vêtements de son compagnon quand on frappa à la porte de la roulotte les stoppant brutalement dans leur étreinte. Tout était parti si vite qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à reprendre leur esprits aussi facilement. Ce fut quand Quatre fixa Trowa avec le visage d'un enfant ayant volé un pot de miel que les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire, au point que le dompteur se laissa tomber de tout son poids dans les bras de son futur amant.

- Trowa tout va bien ?

- Tout va bien, Catherine.

- Vous comptez petit déjeuner avec nous ?

- Je ne crois pas non et s'il te plait ne dit à personne que le fils du gouverneur est venu ici cette nuit.

- Comme j'éviterais de dire qu'il est encore là et qu'il est la raison de ta subite migraine. Pas la peine de me faire un dessin. 

Elle n'était pas éloignée de plus de quelques mètres qu'il suffit aux deux regards de se croiser pour rallumer aussitôt la flamme incandescente de leur désir.

A suivre………


	16. Chap 15 un jour de plus

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 3+4

Remarque : On avance doucement mais sûrement ^^.

****

Terres de L'Ouest.

****

Chap 15 : Un jour de plus ….

Deux corps enlacés, deux âmes mises à nues qui redescendaient doucement de leur nuage de passion. 

Quatre reposait de tout son poids sur le corps et dans les bras de son amant qui ne cessait depuis son réveil de passer et repasser ses mains dans ses cheveux soyeux. Aucun mot ne leur était plus nécessaire pour faire comprendre à l'autre le bien être qu'ils ressentaient enfin tout deux. Pourtant, le jeune blond brisa le silence.

- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as parlé de ma musique mais comment as-tu …… ?

- Je t'ai entendu jouer le jour de l'enterrement de Mérian.

- Oh.

Voyant son compagnon réfléchir avec intensité, Trowa attendit patiemment la véritable question qui lui torturait l'esprit. Bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis de nombreux jours, il savait pouvoir prévoir chacune de ses réactions.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? 

- Tu veux un conseil ou juste entendre ce que tu souhaites ?

- Un véritable conseil Trowa, je ne sais plus comment réagir et quoi penser de tous ce qui viens de m'arriver.

- Dans ce cas, le voici. Retourne chez toi ce matin. Si tu as bien tout ranger après ton départ, ton père ne se doutera de rien. 

- Et pour Lady Une ???

- Tu m'as dit qu'elle semblait avoir une double personnalité n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, dés qu'elle se met à porter ses lunettes et qu'elle attache ses cheveux, c'est une véritable furie.

- Dans ce cas, subtilise les.

- Quoi ?

- Les attaches et ses lunettes.

- Je ne crois pas que cela puisse être aussi si simple.

- Pourquoi pas ? Certaines espèces d'animaux changent de comportement uniquement en fonction de leur environnement extérieur comme la température. Ce n'est pas plus étrange.

- D'accord, je vais essayer. De toute façon c'est ça ou la séquestrer au fond de la mine. Et pour Duo et Wufei ?

- Ce sont tes amis et tu sais toi-même que ton père n'a pas un passé des plus honnêtes. Ils ont donc peut-être leurs propres raisons pour avoir agit ainsi. Laisse leur le temps de te les expliquer avant de les juger.

- Bien.

- Une dernière chose, tu devrais écrire une lettre à ce Rashid. Raconte lui qui tu es et ce que tu as découvert. Il pourra te donner l'autre moitié de l'histoire qui concerne ta mère.

- Tu m'aideras ?

- Pour ?

- Ecrire la lettre.

Quatre parlait avec une petite voix toujours enfuis dans le giron de son amant.

- Bien sur, comme je te soutiendrais quelque soit les choix que tu feras concernant tes amis et ta famille. Quoiqu'il arrive je resterais près de toi.

- Merci. Je t'aime tant.

A ces mots, le français serra un peu plus le jeune homme dans ses bras, se rendant compte qu'à ce rythme, ce dernier ne rentrerait pas encore avant un bon moment.

//

Le soleil était déjà bien au-dessus de l'horizon quand le shérif termina ses interrogatoires, laissant les blessés aux bon soin de Sally. D'après ces hommes, leur commanditaire était une jeune femme étrange au chignon strict portant aussi de petites lunettes qui les avait payé d'avance tout en leur promettant les pires menaces lors d'un hypothétique échec. Leur description ne faisaient aucun doute, il s'agissait de toute évidence de Lady Une, la secrétaire particulière du gouverneur. 

A cela devait s'ajouter l'arrivée à l'ouverture du télégramme, d'un message de ses adjoints en provenance de la ville la plus proche dans lequel ces derniers l'informaient avoir été mandaté par le Gouverneur via l'intermédiaire de son bras droit, d'aller chercher le magistrat du comté pour juger au plus vite l'agresseur de son fils. Connaissant suffisamment Treize pour le savoir préférer un justice personnelle un peu plus expéditive, il ne lui en fallait pas d'avantage pour le décider du bien fondé de l'arrestation de l'investigatrice.

- Maintenant que nous avons le leader, ne me reste plus qu'à découvrir ses raisons. Une idée ?

- hum.

Au regard sceptique du japonais, le garant de la loi se demanda si celui-ci doutait encore de la culpabilité de la jeune femme ou si ce son des plus évasifs était un signe avant coureur d'une quelconque révélation. Optant pour le définir comme un mélange de fatigue et d'exaspération [Un détail de choix venant de lui rappeler qu'il avait un peu trop tendance à prendre ce mercenaire recherché dans la moitié du pays pour l'un de ses hommes], Zecks décida de remercier ce dernier avant de le laisser repartir à ses propres occupations, espérant que celles-ci ne soient bien évidemment pas hors la loi. ^^;;;.

- Je vous remercie pour votre aide vous deux et vais de ce pas chercher notre petite dame.

Enfin "libéré" de toutes contraintes, Duo profita donc de l'occasion pour s'éclipser sans un mot quand Heero le stoppa avant de les isoler un instant.

- Duo !

Après une très courte réflexion sur le pourquoi il le regardait aussi froidement, l'interpellé se rappela avoir toujours en sa possession l'arme qu'il lui avait prêté la veille. N'hésitant pas une seconde, il sortit donc cette dernière de son étui pour la lui rendre au plus vite. Vu ce qu'il leur en avait dit plus tôt, il ne doutait pas que son absence commençait à lui être pénible.

- Désolé, j'avais oublié que je la portais encore.

Voyant que le japonais ne la reprenait pas, Duo tendit un peu plus sa main sur laquelle elle reposait.

- Ben, tu la prends pas ?

- Garde là.

- Tu veux que je la nettoie, c'est ça ?

- Je te la donne, Baka !

- Heu….. donné comme cadeau, elle est à toi t'en fais ce que tu veux ?

- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas du même pays, mais je crois pourtant avoir parlé dans ta langue non ?

- Mais je peux pas. Elle doit avoir beaucoup trop de valeur et …

Au regard glacial que lui rendait Heero, le natté sut qu'il n'y avait plus lieu à la discussion.

- Ben dans ce cas, merci beaucoup.

Quelque peu déboussolé par le présent qu'il venait de recevoir de façon quelque peu inhabituelle, Duo s'apprêtait à repartir avant d'être de nouveau stoppé.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je m'absente une minute, faut que je fasse une course.

- ???

- Je te rappelle que j'ai la responsabilité de prévenir qui de droit que tu es là depuis déjà plus d'une semaine.

- hum. [1]

Enfin débarrassé du mercenaire, l'américain traversa donc la ville au plus vite tournant et virant à plusieurs reprises dans l'espoir de confondre un hypothétique fileur. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne risquait plus rien, il entra finalement dans le bureau des postes s'apprêtant à monopoliser le guichet du télégramme.

- Hello Guys, je voudrais envoyer un SMS ^^, c'est urgent. [2]

Duo sortit alors le papier habilement subtilisé la veille dans le bureau de Zecks lorsqu'il s'y était installé pour une petite sieste. Il s'agissait d'un mandat d'arrêt au nom d'Odin Low qu'il déplia avant d'y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. 

- Ce sera à destination du Marshall…….. 

//

Finalement rassuré et conseillé par celui qui venait de devenir son amant, Quatre retourna chez lui dans l'intention de parler avec Duo et Wufei à cœur ouvert. Sa première mission était avant tout de s'emparer des effets personnels de Lady Une. Cette dernière n'ayant pas pour habitude de les prendre avant le déjeuné, un simple petit tour dans sa chambre lui suffit donc pour subtiliser ces quelques biens. A peine eut-il alors le temps de les dissimuler dans la veste prêtée par Trowa que son père l'interpellait du bas de l'escalier. Descendant à sa rencontre, il garda tout son calme, réussissant même par il ne savait quel miracle, à ne pas modifier son comportement à son égard.

- A voir ton visage, tu n'as pas du beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Aurais-tu fini par découcher ?

- je…….

Omnubilé par ses dernières découvertes, l'adolescent n'avait pas un instant réfléchi au fait que rien n'avait plus changé que lui-même. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé quand il s'était vu dans la glace ce matin, les joues encore rougies par le désirs, les yeux pétillants d'amour, sans parler de ses cheveux très certainement encore en pagaille. Trop apeuré d'être mis à jour pour avoir fouillé son bureau et découvert ses secrets, il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir ce que tout père s'amusait à faire en pareille situation : se moquer gentiment du retour de son "homme".

- Allons, pas la peine de rougir ainsi, tu as bien le droit d'aller chercher un peu de plaisir en ville de temps à autre. Pour être honnête, je finissais par croire que tu n'aimais pas les jeunes demoiselles.

Quatre rougit un peu plus.

- Je vois. Ou les jeunes messieurs.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit à cette dernière remarque que le shérif entra sans frapper dans leur demeure. A sa vue Treize ne put réprimer un sourire vainqueur, tandis que Quatre ressentit une soudaine sensation de déjà vue. Lui sur les dernières marches de l'escalier assistant avec impuissance au départ de… ……impossible de mettre un visage devant la personne qui lui tournait finalement le dos avec une dernière parole de réconfort à son égard. 

Mais pourquoi cette image venait-elle de lui traverser l'esprit aussi vite et violemment qu'à l'instant ?

- Zecks !!! Toi ici, dans cette demeure ? Mais que nous vaux donc cette joie ?

- Nous avons à parler Treize. Il se trouve que les hommes ayant attenté à la vie de ton fils étaient engagés par ta secrétaire.

A cette révélation, l'arabe resté bien à l'écart de la conversation prit une grande respiration de soulagement.

En possession des maigres armes de la jeune femme, celle-ci ne serait pas de grande agressivité et suivrait donc sans difficulté le shérif. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il pourrait alors la retrouver en toute sécurité un peu plus tard dans la journée et régler une bonne fois pour toute, cette histoire avec à ses cotés la personne qu'il savait être la plus intègre de toute la ville d'OZ. 

- Monte dormir Quatre, nous nous reverrons plus tard.

Profitant de l'aubaine, le jeune homme n'en demanda pas plus pour disparaître au plus vite.

//

Ses télégrammes envoyés, Duo rentra enfin chez lui pour une longue sieste qu'il considérait bien mériter. Pourtant il savait qu'avant cela, il lui faudrait retrouver Wufei pour l'informer des dernières nouvelles et savoir ce qu'il en était des aveux de la principale suspecte.

A peine rentra t'il dans sa chambre que le désordre et la porte grande ouverte l'informa qu'il venait d'être l'objet d'une effraction. Mais qui pouvait donc lui en vouloir au point de tout détruire dans cette pièce qui ne contenait absolument rien de valeur ? Ne pouvant que constater impuissant les dégâts, il aperçu alors une feuille de papier sur le lit éventré.

A sa lecture, il comprit un peu plus l'origine de tant de violence. Quatre venant d'apprendre son acte de trahison envers son père, le sommait de partir au plus vite avant qu'il ne change d'avis et décide de prévenir ce dernier. Nul doute que le gouverneur réussirait bien alors à l'envoyer quelques temps dans une prison du comté. Ses bagages se résumant à très peu de chose, quelques vêtements, couteaux et la bible en partie brûlée du Père Maxwell, il boucla donc sans plus tardé son paquetage en une dizaine de minutes. 

Il pouvait comprendre sans aucune difficulté la réaction que Quatre venait d'avoir, pourtant un détail dans la lettre l'incita à aller retrouver le jeune homme pour une dernière confrontation à cœur ouvert. Après tout, quitte à ce qu'il soit au courant de ses agissements autant qu'il connaisse aussi leurs motivations.

//

Quatre retournait enfin dans sa chambre à la suite de sa courte rencontre avec son père quand à peine venait-il de fermer la porte pour se changer qu'on y tapa doucement. A n'en pas douter il s'agissait de Duo. Profitant de l'occasion pour mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute à ses doutes, il ouvrit aussi vite à son ami.

- Je….je voulais te parler. 

- Moi aussi Duo, moi aussi.

Quatre lui prit alors la main pour le faire entrer au plus vite s'assurant que personne ne les avait aperçu.

- Je voudrais m'excuser et te dire que je venais de finir mes bagages. Je partirais en sortant de cette chambre.

- Quoi ?

- Je respecte tes volontés alors s'il te plait, ne joue pas les surpris !

- Je ne comprend pas, de quoi tu parl…..

Ne voulant pas qu'il se moque de lui plus longtemps, Duo lui tandis la lettre qu'il avait trouvé dans ses quartiers.

- Au mon Dieu, j'avais oublié. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite Duo………

Sur ce, Quatre raconta sa confrontation avec Lady Une et l'arrivée de Wufei pour confirmer d'une certaines façon les paroles de la jeune femme.

- J'aimerais donc savoir si ce qu'elle m'a dit à ton sujet est vrai ?

- Oui et c'est pourquoi je partirais tout à l'heure.

- Non Duo, je t'en pris.

Étonnamment, ce n'était pas la réaction que l'américain s'attendait à avoir de la part de l'adolescent trahi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je…….

Les sentiments liés à la découverte de la trahison de son père étaient encore si fort que l'arabe ne put réprimer ses larmes pourtant abondamment versée un peu plus tôt.

- Tu avais raison, cet homme est un monstre. Il m'a toujours menti…….

Pour la seconde fois, Quatre partagea alors sa douleur en exposant tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Je suis triste que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances mais je tiens à toi. Alors si tu veux toujours rester, j'en serais heureux. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre ici, si je ne sais pas y avoir au moins un ami sincère auprès de moi.

- Merci Quatre.

Duo le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte toute fraternelle, suite à laquelle l'adolescent tandis son bras pour attraper la photo de sa mère et l'observer avec encore plus de tristesse qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Tu crois qu'elle m'en voudrait, si elle savait que je vais très certainement moi aussi trahir mon père ?

- Bien sur que non. Je suis sûr que si elle était encore vie, elle serait fière de toi. N'oublie pas les raisons qui nous ont décidé à agir ainsi.

//

Au rez-de-chaussée, Zecks n'eut pas de grandes difficultés à retrouver la douce et paisible Lady Une qu'il décida d'arrêter malgré ses faibles protestations.

- Mais Excellence ?

- Ne vous en faite pas Lady une, tout va bien se passer. Je vous enverrais Wufei au plus vite.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire grand chose pour l'en empêcher, la jeune femme se laissa donc entraîner par la prise ferme du shérif insensible à sa surprise et son attitude des plus calmes. Bien qu'elle semblait réellement de bonne fois, lui savait de source sûre qu'elle pouvait être aussi impitoyable.

A suivre………

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] Sceptique ? ^^ 

[2] Pas de panique c'était qu'une blague débile = Gomen nasai ^^;;;


	17. Chap 16 Confidence

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 3+4.

****

Terres de L'Ouest.

****

Chap 16 : Confidences.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir pendant trois jours. Quatre voulait obtenir une explication sur le comportement de Lady Une et pour cela il devait la rejoindre dans sa cellule.

- Je vais aller voir le Shérif.

- Tu peux. Quelque chose me dit qu'il serait même de notre coté si seulement le poste qu'il occupait ne l'obligeait pas à la neutralité.

- Alors allons-y !

- Heu….tu veux dire tout de suite !!!

- Ben, on va pas attendre la nuit, non plus. 

- C'est que……..

Quatre allait se lever quand il constata que Duo ne semblait pas totalement fou de joie à l'idée de le suivre.

- Tu veux pas m'accompagner ?

- Si, si, c'est juste que….

Comment pouvait-il donc lui expliquer qu'il venait de s'échapper de la surveillance d'Heero et qu'il n'était pas tout à fait pressé de retrouver ce dernier aussi vite sans avoir au préalable trouver une bonne raison à son dernier comportement.

L'attitude étonnamment silencieuse du jeune homme n'était pas passée inaperçue à son ami qui n'en tira qu'une seule conclusion.

- Duo.

- viii ?

- Dis moi, il n'y aurait pas un petit quelque chose entre toi et Heero ?

- Quelque chose comme quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi. Vous êtes devenus amis non ?

Soulagé. Encore un peu et il était persuadé que Quatre s'imaginait que lui et Heero puissent avoir des rapports plus… ou plutôt moins "ordinaires".

- Oui, on peut dire que nous sommes amis, à présent.

- Dans ce cas, je peux te confier un secret ?

- Bien sur.

Soudainement rassuré que la conversation ne tourne plus autour de lui, Duo s'assit de nouveau sur le lit près à écouter ses confidences.

- Voilà…..

Et Quatre lui raconta alors les deux nuits qu'il avait passé en compagnie du dompteur et ce qui en avait d'écoulé.

- Tu veux dire que vous deux, vous avez …….

- Ca te choque ?

- Mais vous êtes deux hommes !!!!!!!

- Je sais bien, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent parfois.

- Mais ca n'a rien de naturel !!!!

- Voyons Duo, ce genre de comportement est tout à fait naturel et existe chez la plupart des espèces animales. La seule chose est qu'elle est très rare, sans quoi comment veux-tu perpétuer la vie s'ils ne se reproduisent pas suffisamment ?

- Je…oui, peut-être. 

Quatre laissa le jeune homme réfléchir le temps qu'il lui fallait. Deux minutes plus tard, ce dernier relevait enfin la tête pour le regarder timidement.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit.

- Tu n'as rien dit qui puisse me faire du mal Duo. Si je t'ai confié tout ca c'est pour que tu ne passes pas à coté de quelque chose, le cas échéant, sous prétexte que cela ne serait pas "Naturel".

Rougissant légèrement à la remarque, l'américain risqua une tentative de fuite.

- Bon, ba. On devait pas aller voir le shérif nous ?

- Si. Allons-y !

//

- Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ignore totalement de quoi vous m'accusez.

Zecks n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait une heure à peine qu'il interrogeait la jeune femme et déjà il savait que cette confrontation n'allait mener à rien. Aussi fut-il reconnaissant à Heero de prendre la parole à sa place.

- Une, où sont vos lunettes ?

- Dans ma chambre, je ne les porte que pour lire et n'en ai donc pas besoin avant les réunions de fin de matinée.

S'écartant un peu de la jeune femme, le mercenaire fit alors signe au blond de s'approcher.

- Une idée peut-être ?

- Oui. Cette Lady Une n'est pas coupable de ce dont ces hommes l'accusent. D'ailleurs, elle ne ressemble ici en rien à leur description, sa voix est douce, les cheveux lâchés et il émane d'elle trop de bienveillance pour qu'elle soit capable de quoique ce soit d'agressif.

- Pourtant……

- …pourtant elle est parfois rigide, strict et autoritaire, avec la voix forte et posée de ceux qui savent diriger.

- Ce qui…..

- …..indique qu'elle est atteinte d'un dédoublement de la personnalité.

Le shérif regarda les yeux ronds son inattendu second. Etait-ce sa façon soudaine de communiquer ou la teneur même de ses révélations qui l'effrayait le plus ? A cette question, il n'avait pas à y réfléchir très longtemps pour s'avouer que la première observation était sans nul doute la plus effrayante.

- Dédoublement de personnalité ? J'en ai entendu parlé mais cela restait pour moi dans le domaine de l'imaginaire.

- C'est une maladie qui est déjà reconnue depuis des siècles dans nos peuples.

- Sally ?

A la voix de la jeune femme qui l'avait quitté plusieurs heures plus tôt, Zecks se retourna pour voir à ses cotés le régisseur des mines : Wufei Chang. Plus que toute personne dans cette ville, ce dernier attirait sa curiosité. Il connaissait parfaitement la façon de penser du mercenaire qui n'était pas si éloignée de la sienne, du jeune Quatre avec qui il avait plus d'une chose en commun ainsi que du très bougeant Duo. Mais le chinois restait pour lui un mystère qui n'avait cessé de l'intriguer toute l'avant veille lorsqu'ils avaient inspecté tout les environs à la recherche des suspects. 

- Comme je disais, la Chine et le Japon sont des pays qui ont une certaine avancée en médecine. Et le dédoublement de la personnalité fait parti de ces maladies mentales reconnues par tous.

- Elle consiste en quoi ?

- Deux individus généralement au caractère opposé s'affronte pour la possession d'un même corps.

- Et comment pouvons nous savoir à qui nous avons à faire ?

- Leur comportement diffère d'une personnalité à l'autre. Cela pouvant s'étendre à leur manière de marcher, de parler, de s'habiller…….

- Ou de se coiffer ?

- Une idée Wufei ?

- Je crois oui. 

- Des lunettes feraient-elle aussi l'affaire ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Ce qui compte pour la personne est qu'elle soit en présence de stimulus qui lui donnent la capacité d'être dans ce second état.

- Dans ce cas, je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit. Heero a raison il n'y a pas que sa coiffure qui diffère avec son comportement. Je vais aller vous chercher ses affaires.

- Bien nous t'attendons, Wufei.

//

- C'est vrai !!!!!!!

- Bien sûr.

Quatre et Duo étaient devant les écuries prêts à repartir pour la ville quand le plus jeune avait annoncé sa décision de se séparer de DeathSCythe. 

- Mais il est à toi ce cheval !!

- Raison pour laquelle, je peux te l'offrir si l'envie m'en prend.

- Mais ton père ?

- Ce sont exactement les mots qu'il a employé hier.

- Je ne peux pas Quatre, c'est trop de valeur pour un gars comme moi.

- Duo, ce cheval n'a absolument aucune valeur. Je ne doute pas des capacités de Trowa, mais il ne réussira que très difficilement à le dresser de sorte que je ne le montrais jamais, tant j'en ai peur. Il se trouve qu'il s'est attaché à toi au point que tu restes l'unique personne qui puisse le toucher sans difficulté. Alors comme je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander de rester à vie avec moi pour que tu puisses t'en occuper, le mieux est encore que je te le donne.

Duo observa l'animal paître tranquillement dans le pré, n'osant pas accepter ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout.

- Cesse de réfléchir et court le lui annoncer. Il t'a choisi, il n'est donc que justice que vous soyez liés l'un à l'autre à présent.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le jeune homme sauta la barrière et alla rejoindre le cheval.

//

Nul part, il ne trouvait les lunettes nul part. Et ce n'était pas faute de les avoir cherché dans toute la maison. Dire que Treize lui avait demandé de se débrouiller pour s'assurer que sa secrétaire s'en sorte sans traumatisme. Pourquoi ne voyait-il donc jamais en elle la femme psychopathe qu'elle pouvait devenir comme la veille lorsqu'il l'avait surprise face à Quatre. Cela lui rappelait d'ailleurs qu'il lui faudrait retrouver ce dernier au plus vite dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre ses véritables buts à lui et Duo concernant son père. 

Se dirigeant de nouveau vers son cheval pour retourner les mains vides en ville, Wufei cru faire une crise cardiaque à l'annonce du surnom qu'il détestait autant.

- Wuffy !!!!!! On peut savoir où t'étais passé ? Je te cherche partout depuis ce matin !!!

- C'est WUFEI, MAXWELL !!!!!!!!! Et pour ta gouverne, j'étais au bureau du shérif venu prendre des nouvelles de l'incarcération de Lady Une à la demande de Treize qui n'en avait pas le temps. 

- Ah.

- Et toi ??? 

- Quoi moi ?

- Peux-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il en ai avec Yuy !

- Heu……Tu cherchais quelque chose peut-être ?

- Maxwell !!!!!

- Oui, ben y'a plus d'un truc à dire alors va pas falloir être pressé si tu veux mon avis.

- Je cherchais ses affaires personnelles.

- A Heero ?

- A Une, crétin !!

- Oh, des affaires du genre lunettes ?

- Oui.

Sachant qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup trop de chose à dire, Duo décida de profiter du trajet vers la ville pour lui faire un résumé rapide des derniers événements en compagnie de Quatre de sorte à ce qu'ils en sachent enfin tous autant. 

//

Après un tests des plus concluants où la jeune femme s'était métamorphosée, crachant tout son venin à destination de Quatre qu'elle considérait comme un fardeau inutile et trop dangereux pour l'ascension du gouverneur. Les jeunes gens rejoins depuis peu par Trowa, en conclurent qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas enfermer la partie "Négative" de Lady Une au détriment de sa partie "Positive". Dans ces conditions, ce fut avec l'accord du principal concerné que Zecks la laissa ressortir libre à la condition qu'elle ne porte plus ce qui provoquait l'apparition de son coté sombre [1].

Mais cela était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle leur avait aussi avoué sous la colère que son Gouverneur avait bel et bien l'intention de réaliser un coup d'état dans la région dans le but de prendre le pouvoir suprême en déclarant l'Etat comme indépendant du gouvernement de Washington. C'est donc dans le salon de Sally, que les cinq adolescents s'étaient par la suite réunis pour réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'ils devaient mettre en œuvre pour empêcher toute guerre civile de se déclencher comme le redoutait Mérian en son temps.

- Wufei, nous devons y aller.

- Où ca ?

- Je te rappel Duo que ma couverture initiale est de travailler pour Treize et non pour les habitants de cette ville. Tant que vous n'aurez pas fait votre choix quant à votre prise d'arme ou non, je me dois de la conserver ne serait-ce que pour en apprendre d'avantage sur ses plans.

- Oh.

- Heero a raison. Lady Une libérée, je dois aussi reprendre ma place à ses cotés. A tout à l'heure.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils laissèrent Duo, Quatre, Trowa et Sally chercher les différents solutions qui se présentaient à eux.

A suivre………

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] "Une" serait-elle tombée dans le coté obscure de la force ^^ ?


	18. Chap 17 Prise d’arme

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 2+1, 3+4.

Remarque : Si vous pigez rien à mes explications de coup d'état, je tacherais de faire un résumé plus simple de tout cela à ceux qui le désirerons ^__^

****

Terres de L'Ouest.

****

Chap 17 : Prise d'arme.

A la demande de Treize, Heero accompagna ce dernier l'après-midi même dans une région reculée où se réunissaient très régulièrement les partisans de Romefeller. Il était prévu qu'ils restent sur place une journée entière pour ne rentrer que le lendemain en fin de matinée. C'est donc tour à tour que la gouverneur lui présenta les personnes à la tête des soulèvements des états voisins et les armées mises à leur disposition pour réaliser leur prises de pouvoir. 

- Au rythme où la Fondation avance, les états du Sud seront bientôt entre leurs mains, leur permettant à long terme d'étendre leur pouvoir et renverser le gouvernement de Washington. Le peuple est trop crédule. Sous la promesse de se libérer d'une entité qui les gouverne, ils sont prêts à se battre pour mettre en place un dictateur à leur tête. Que voulez-vous, nous ne les forçons même pas à agir ainsi.

Heero savait parfaitement pour l'avoir vu de ses yeux de nombreuse fois, qu'effectivement l'homme était prêt à bien des combats pour peu qu'on le manipule suffisamment pour lui faire croire qu'il y gagnerait plus d'argent et de libertés. Mais il savait aussi qu'à la découverte de leur tromperie, ces derniers n'hésiteraient pas le cas échéants à reprendre les armes provoquant irrémédiablement de longues guerres civiles qui peu à peu viendraient à affaiblir le gouvernement installé depuis peu à la capital et qui tentait à ce qu'il en savait de faire malgré tout de son mieux pour ne négliger aucun état.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, Treize l'accompagna enfin assister à l'entraînement des troupes armées qui lui seraient sous peu assignées, avec la fierté qui le caractérisait tant.

- Maintenant que vous avez pris connaissance de ma force, je compte sur vous. Je ne doute pas que le petit groupe de contestataire dont Mérian était anciennement à la tête est pris connaissance de tout cela. Mais je crois qu'à l'annonce de l'existence de cette armée, ils ne nous opposent plus une grande résistance. Après tout, leur premier objectif n'est-il pas de minimiser les victimes ? Je pense qu'éliminer leur chef devrait suffire à taire définitivement toute rébellion.

- A savoir ?

- Duo Maxwell. Le jeune homme qui s'occupe de mes chevaux. Je vais le regretter car il faisait un travail d'exception, mais la guerre est la guerre et ne peut se gagner sans mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- …..

- Bien, puisque nous avons mis au point votre rôle à jouer dans tout cela, nous allons pouvoir rentrer.

//

Heero se demandait réellement si leur voyage n'avait pas été conçu de toute pièce pour l'entraîner dans un piège avec pancarte clignotante vous hurlant de vous méfier du prochain tournant. Toutefois il n'avait guère d'autre choix que d'informer ses réelles commanditaires de ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre.

Ce fut dans le chapiteau du cirque qu'il leur annonça donc les dernières nouvelles qui n'étaient autres que l'arrivée imminente d'une armée pour combattre tout acte de rébellion de la part de la population à l'annonce par le gouverneur de la déclaration d'indépendance de l'état. Tous l'écoutèrent avec attention avant de poser leurs questions.

- Si mon père déclare l'indépendance, l'armée gouvernementale viendra de toute manière mettre un terme à son action.

- Oui et non. Il ne compte pas le clamer aussi clairement mais mettre en place des doléances pour que leur requête soit examinée par la chambre du conseil. C'est un projet à long terme qu'il décide de mettre en place. L'armée n'aura officiellement pour raison d'être que d'étouffer dans l'œuf les rebellions des nouveaux immigrants à l'égard du pouvoir en place.

- Dans ce cas, que pouvons nous y faire ?

- Il n'y a plus vraiment le choix. C'est clairement une déclaration de guerre qu'il nous envoi.

- Mais Duo, mon père à le soutien d'une armée. Avec quoi pourrons nous le contrer ?

- Nous sommes bien plus nombreux que tu ne le crois Quatre. Plus de 80 % de la population d'OZ et ses fermes alentours nous soutiennent. Nous pouvons les convaincre de prendre les armes.

- Vous n'êtes en majorité que des mineurs et fermiers, je ne suis pas sûr que vous réussirez réellement à leur tenir tête suffisamment longtemps pour permettre aux autorités d'envoyer des troupes d'inspection. Le temps que Washington prenne une décision, ils auront repris le contrôle de la situation en vous exterminant tous.

- Heero à raison, ce ne sera qu'un massacre.

- Alors quoi, on le laisse instaurer sa dictature ?

La discussion s'averrant longue et difficile, Heero s'éloigna d'eux. Après tout, lui n'était pas payé pour faire ce genre de choix mais agir en fonction des ordres que ses employeurs finissaient par lui donner. D'ailleurs s'il y réfléchissait de nouveau, ces derniers étaient clairs depuis le départ. Mérian, l'avait engagé pour "Mettre un terme aux agissements de Treize Kushinada quelqu'en soit le prix pour ce dernier". Alors pourquoi attendre d'avantage ? Pourquoi avoir tout naturellement pris le parti d'être à présent aux ordres de son remplaçant quand cela n'était pas stipulé dans son contrat ?

Soudain, Duo sortit à son tour de la piste pour s'approcher de lui. Aucun doute à avoir, aux vues du visage sérieux qu'il arborait, ils avaient fais leur choix. 

- Alors ?

- Nous, nous battrons. 

- Dans ce cas, je vais le voir pour l'informer de ma démission.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, tu peux très bien rester avec nous à présent.

- Je pourrais tout aussi bien continuer à travailler pour lui pour vous servir d'informateur. Il suffit pour toi de le rajouter dans mon contrat et d'y mettre le prix.

A ces mots, Duo se souvint durement que cet homme n'avait aucun intérêt pour l'un ou l'autre parti. Il était payé pour agir et respectait cela plus que ses propres convictions morales. Serait-il donc prêt à les trahir si la donne était plus grande dans l'autre camps ?

- Ne cherche pas à me décrypter comme tu tentes de le faire. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je respecte toujours mes contrats jusqu'à leur terme quelques soit les offres adverses.

- Bien.

Non, pas une seconde il n'avait réellement pensé qu'il puisse être capable de les trahir. Pas lui. D'ailleurs n'allait-il pas risquer sa vie en retournant auprès de Treize pour lui annoncer qu'il ne suivrait plus ses ordres ? Duo savait qu'il n'était pas homme à qui l'on refusait quoique ce soit. Et c'est donc face à cette peur soudaine de pouvoir perdre le mercenaire à tout moment qu'il s'agrippa alors à son bras dans le but de le faire se retourner vers lui.

- Attend !

Sans qu'il ne lui laisse le temps de comprendre, Duo l'embrassa subitement dans un baiser trop rapide pour que le japonais puisse l'éviter avant de s'enfuir sous la tente, lui murmurant sa seule consigne.

- Fais attention à toi.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre tout de suite cette attitude inattendue, Heero reprit aussitôt son chemin.

//

Heero rejoignit donc Treize dans son bureau en fin d'après midi. Le gouverneur était alors confortablement assis à son fauteuil quand il somma Lady Une de les laisser seuls.

- Alors qu'elle a été leur réponse ?

Il le savait. Le mercenaire aurait mis sa vie en jeu sur le fait qu'un homme tel que lui ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir compris quel avait été son vrai rôle depuis son arrivée à son service.

- Alors ? Avez-vous reçu l'ordre de m'assassiner dans mon bureau Heero Yuy où devrais-je dire Odin Low ?

- Etonnamment, ils n'ont même pas évoqué cette possibilité.

- Cela ne m'étonne guère de leur part. Ils sont bien trop jeunes et idéalistes pour avoir les bonnes idées aux bons moments. Qu'ont-il donc décidé de faire dans ce cas ?

- Se défendre et tacher de vous empêcher d'agir dans l'attente d'une réponse du gouvernement à leur appel à l'aide.

- Bien.

Heero ne partit par pour autant, fixant à présent l'homme de ces yeux glaciales.

- Mais avant que tout cela ne se mette en place, j'aurais une demande personnelle à vous faire.

- Je vous écoute.

//

En ville, chacun des quatre jeunes garçons commencèrent à préparer la contre attaque. Duo et Wufei prévenaient les membres influant de leurs réseaux dans le but que ces dernier réussissent ensuite à leur tour à convaincre leurs hommes du bien fondé de la révolte qui se préparait. Dans le même temps, Quatre établissaient avec l'aide de Trowa un plan de bataille réduisant aux maximums les risques et ainsi les victimes inévitables dans un conflit de cette envergure. Ils ne leur resteraient plus ensuite qu'à avertir la population du risque de rester à OZ et les décider à se préparer à quitter la ville qui n'allait plus tarder à être le théâtre d'un bain de sang.

//

- Je crois que la guerre nécessite que le sang coule. Toutefois, je suis d'accord avec vous. La moitié des hommes qui périront n'auront aucune idée des raisons de leur combat. 

- …..

- Dans ces conditions, j'accepte votre proposition.

Sur ces mots, ce fut le gouverneur lui-même qui quitta son bureau, suivit dehors par sa secrétaire qui tenait avec elle ses documents les plus importants.

- Je vais chez le baron Romefeller de l'autre coté de la frontière. Vous pouvez donc les avertir que cette maison reste la leur jusqu'à demain.

- Ce sera fait.

//

Au cirque, Quatre revoyait avec Wufei la tactique qu'il avait mis au point pour l'optimiser de leur mieux, aux vues de leurs faibles ressources matérielles et humaines quand le silence s'établit à l'entrée soudaine de leur dernière carte.

Voyant Heero debout et selon toute vraisemblance intact, Duo se permit un soupir de soulagement. 

- Alors ????

- Alors, il n'y aura pas d'affrontement.

- Quoi !!!!!!!!

- Treize a accepté un duel en échange de cette boucherie.

- Un duel ?

- Mais avec qui ?

Duo, comme tout les autres, sut au regard du mercenaire qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça !!!

- Heero, je ne mets pas en doute tes talents, mais mon père n'a jamais perdu aucun de ses duels, ni tout autres types de combat d'ailleurs.

- Je ne m'attend pas à en survivre, je veux juste faire en sorte qu'il en soit de même pour lui.

- Hee….

A ces mots dénués de tous sentiments et de tous doutes, Duo cru s'effondrer. Cet homme était-il à ce point suicidaire pour parler ainsi de sa mort aussi légèrement ?

- Une fois Treize mort, vous aurez droit à de nouvelles élections. Les rebelles sont majoritaires dans cette région puisque le plus gros de son armée provient des états voisins déjà sous le contrôle de Romefeller. Les immigrations n'étant pas prises en compte en période électorale pour éviterez toutes influences dans la composition des votes. Le nouveau gouverneur élu aura alors le soutient du gouvernement fédérale de Washington et donc son appui militaire en cas d'insurrection soulevée par les états voisins. Il est plus facile pour le gouvernement d'envoyer des troupes à la demande de son gouverneur pour la protection d'un état qu'à la demande d'un peuple qui doit lui fournir des preuves de la culpabilité de la personne qu'ils ont placé eux-mêmes au pouvoir. Vous avez donc gagné.

- Alors pourquoi as t'il accepté ce duel, si le seul fait de le concevoir le fait perdre ?

- Il a accepté Trowa, car mon père est incapable de refuser ce genre de demande. C'est un homme d'honneur qui aux vues de ses succès précédents sais pertinemment, qu'il le battra. Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui. Quoique dise Heero, il a encore toute ses chances d'en sortir vainqueur.

- Je suis désolé Quatre, mais ton père n'en survivra pas.

- Soit. Mais de toute façon, dans l'hypothèse où tu réussirais effectivement à le tuer, nous n'aurions gagné que s'il existait un prétendant au titre de gouverneur qui ne soit pas déjà à la solde de Romefeller et dans le cas contraire suffisamment influençable pour le devenir. Or ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas.

- Je crois au contraire que cette personne existe déjà.

Aux quatre regards dirigés vers lui, Quatre se sentit tout petit.

- Qui ? Moi ?? Mais vous êtes fous, je suis bien trop jeune !!!

- L'âge n'a rien à voir avec ça. De plus, ton empathie t'aiderait à déjouer les pièges qui te seraient tendus.

- C'est faux Heero ! Sinon, j'aurais déjà vu clair dans les actes de mon pères depuis de nombreuses années.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Après tout, tu ne serais toujours pas de ce coté de la ville aujourd'hui, si j'avais tort.

Voyant Quatre finir par accepter l'idée que cela pouvait être effectivement une solution suffisamment crédible pour au moins la tenter avant de déclencher une guerre, Duo reprit la parole à son tour, tentant dans un dernier sursaut désespéré de leur faire reprendre à tous raison.

- Alors vous êtes tous d'accord ??? On a gagné ! Mais à quel prix ?

Ignorant volontairement la phrase du jeune homme, Heero termina ce qu'il avait à leur dire.

- Ton père m'a dit qu'il quittait sa propriété pour que tu puisses y retourner. Lui et son escorte, sont partis avant moi en direction de son allié dans l'état voisin. Vous pouvez donc tous rentrer ce soir. Le duel aura lieu à 12h demain matin.

Révulsé de voir que plus personne ne l'écoutait, Duo se précipita dehors. Il n'aperçu donc pas qu'il avait été suivi de peu par le mercenaire qui souhaitait lui faire comprendre de toute bonne fois, son point de vue.

- Je vais voir Sally pour qu'elle m'aide à apprendre la nouvelle à tous.

- Bien.

Une fois seuls, Quatre se laissa tomber dans les bras de son amant. Bien qu'il n'avait pas insister plus à l'annonce d'Heero, il n'était pas plus à l'aise avec le choix de ce dernier que Duo.

- Ca fait si mal, quoiqu'il arrive je les perd tout les deux.

//

Bien. Maintenant que son choix était fait, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre patiemment l'heure du combat dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée depuis son arrivée. Mais avant toute chose, il devait s'occuper de Wings. Dire que cela était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait la soigner et l'aimer. Oui, l'aimer comme la première et dernière chose vivante qui lui avait offert son attachement. Du moins avant son arrivée à OZ. Il pouvait bien se l'avouer à présent qu'il avait été déçu de ne pas apercevoir à son retour de tête brune cachée dans les écuries. Mais qu'espérait-il au juste ? Qu'il l'y attende patiemment ?

D'un autre coté, était-ce lui qui avait eu ce comportement complètement fou de l'embrasser quelques heures plus tôt ? Et pourquoi Duo avait-il eu cette réaction si violente alors qu'il pensait très sincèrement avoir trouvé la solution à leur problème. Il n'était décidément pas doué pour comprendre les comportements humains et ce n'est pas ses prochaines heures qui allaient l'y aider.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut de façon tendre et passionné qu'il termina de bichonner Wings. Il venait de ranger ses brosses quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui.

- Tu as fini avec elle ?

- hum.

- je ….. j'aimerais te parler de quelques chose.

- Si c'est pour le duel, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

- Oui et non. En fait, je voulais pouvoir te dire que malgré des débuts un peu difficiles, je te considérais comme un véritable ami. 

- hum.

- Je voulais donc que tu sache que j'avais beaucoup d'amitié pour toi mais pas seulement.

A ces mots Heero redouta ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pas maintenant. Pas à la veille de mourir.

- Heero, je n'ai jamais ……

A suivre……. 


	19. Chap 18 … pour une dernière nuit

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 2x1

Remarque : Ayé après 17 chapitres Duo avoue enfin les sentiments qu'il éprouve à son Hee-chan !! Il était temps je sais ^^;;; Mais bon, vu l'annonce du duel, c'était maintenant ou jamais ^__^

****

Terres de L'Ouest.

****

Chap 18 : ….. pour une dernière nuit.

- Heero, je n'ai jamais ……

Duo respira un grand coup avant de se lancer. De toute façon, il ne risquait pas d'attirer à lui plus de glace que ce dont il avait déjà été victime par le passé.

- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre d'attirance pour un homme mais plus j'y pense et plus je suis persuadé que cela n'a rien de fraternel. 

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre le dire.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Heero !!!!! Je suis attiré par toi. Tu me tortures l'esprit chaque seconde de la journée. Je ne rêve plus que de toi. J'ai peur qu'il ne t'arrive malheur à tout instant. Je tremble chaque matin de ne plus te voir ici, peur que tu t'échappes de moi, peur que tu ne puisses jamais partager ses sentiments si puissants que je renferme dans mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil pour personne au monde jusqu'à ce que je croise ce regard de glace. Ces yeux cobalts qui semblent me transpercer dés que tu dénis porter tes yeux sur ma pauvre petite personne. …je…. je…… je t'aime et puis c'est tout !!!

Poussé par son instinct et le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait faire pire, Duo s'approcha alors pour la seconde fois du mercenaire pour apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se contenterait pas d'un chaste baiser. Non, il en voulait plus et comptait bien l'obtenir.

Il venait de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il était là, face à lui, ses mains jointes autour de son cou et tentait d'une façon plus qu'explicite d'obtenir l'entrée fermement gardée par ses lèvres jointes. Il avait envie de le lui donner ce droit, d'approfondir cet échange qui lui embrasait tout les sens. D'ailleurs, sans s'en rendre compte ses bras s'approchaient déjà doucement vers cette forme qu'il ne désirait plus que sentir contre lui. Mais, ils n'eurent pas le temps de finirent leurs gestes d'approche qu'ils furent stoppés par le départ précipité du jeune homme. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le fuir alors qu'il allait accepter l'idée, l'accepter lui.

Il n'avait pas réagit. Pour la seconde fois, il était resté immobile et impassible. Mais comment cela pouvait-il en être autrement après avoir entendu un autre homme lui avouer aussi brutalement qu'il était l'objet de tout ses fantasmes ? Après tout, il avait déjà eu de la chance qu'il ne le repousse pas comme il le méritait. Révulsé par ses propres actes et tous ces mots qu'il venait de lui crier si fort, le jeune garçon s'enfuit laissant son vis à vis seul et tout aussi perdu. 

- Pourquoi cela doit-il m'arriver à moi ?

Dépité Duo s'effondra en pleures dans son nouveau lit [1], se maudissant d'avoir eu une idée aussi stupide.

//

Heero marcha doucement en direction de la petite pièce proche des écuries. Quand il ouvrit la porte encore entrouverte, se fut pour apercevoir Duo couché sur son lit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Se retournant, il referma donc la porte avant de tirer le verrou. Après quoi, il s'approcha du jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir encore prit conscience de sa présence avant qu'il ne s'assoit sur le bord du lit et lui caresse timidement le dos.

- Pardonnes moi, je……. je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre d'attitude.

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que je sors ça au premier venu dans le but de me taper une bonne partie de jambes en l'air quand l'idée m'en dit !!!!!!!!! 

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je ……… excuse moi.

Le silence qui s'installa fut un coup de plus au cœur de Duo. Le faisait-il exprès ? Heero venait de le rejoindre pour qu'ils s'expliquent et lui l'agressait une fois encore en lui hurlant dessus.

- De quoi ? De quoi veux-tu donc te faire pardonner ? Je n'ai eu besoin de personne pour me rendre ridicule avant de m'enfuir comme un lâche.

- Ne dit pas ça.

Sentant toujours le contact de sa main sur lui, Duo se retourna brutalement frappant involontairement le visage de celui qui venait de le retrouver. Réalisant son geste, il porta ses mains aux lèvres.

- Excuse moi, je…….je voulais pas te frapper.

- Rien de grave.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé. Quatre a beau me dire qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal à être attiré par un homme, je n'aurais jamais du me comporter de cette manière avec toi. Pardonne moi.

- Non…….

A ce mot, le cœur déjà blessé de l'adolescent éclata en un milliers de miettes, toutes prêtes à s'envoler au premier souffle.

- …..je……

Il n'y arrivait pas. Comme un peu plus tôt aux écuries, il ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer et Duo souffrait de son mutisme. Il lui suffisait de le regarder avec son visage de profond désespoir sur lequel perlait encore des larmes silencieuses pour le comprendre. Alors doucement, il effaça maladroitement les traces d'eau salés comme si ce geste pouvait à lui seul, lui fournir le courage de s'exprimer enfin.

- Duo, je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir des relations avec un homme jusqu'ici. Un peu comme toi, si j'ai tout compris.

Un hochement de tête lui confirma le fait.

- Et il se trouve que contrairement à toi, je ne suis déjà pas à l'aise quelque soit la nature de la relation. 

Il ne savait pas comment continuer, surtout face à ces yeux améthystes de plus en plus attentifs à chacune de ses paroles. C'était si dur et si facile à la fois. 

- Pourtant, …

Sachant qu'il le regretterait tout le reste de sa vie s'il n'agissait pas tout de suite, celui qui aurait pu vivre une vie dénuée de tout sentiment s'approcha un peu plus pour capturer les lèvres offertes restés légèrement entrouvertes face à la surprise de son geste. Ces dernières avaient encore le goût du sel des larmes qui s'y étaient échoués et cela lui fit perdre l'esprit. Il les voulait à lui, rien qu'à lui. Peu importait le moment, peu importait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme. Peu importait, à part ce lendemain où il pouvait perdre la vie et ainsi ne jamais plus avoir l'occasion de goûter ce que tout son corps lui intimait de s'emparer.

Sourd aux derniers sursauts de sa conscience, Heero se laissa attirer par les bras de Duo qui le fit s'allonger sous lui. Ils échangeaient des baisers plein de passion, leurs langues jouant sans cesse à se combattre, se repoussant ou se liant. Rien n'aurait pu les séparer, s'ils n'avaient pas ressenti le besoin de reprendre parfois leur souffle. 

Quand ils se sentirent suffisamment rassasiés, Duo regarda enfin avec attention le mercenaire dans les yeux, à la recherche d'un indice sur ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment. Et à sa grande satisfaction, il n'y lu que du désir. Il le désirait et cette certitude effaça tous ses doutes.

- Je t'en supplie annule le Duel.

- C'est impossible et tu le sais bien.

- Alors laisse moi t'aimer. Donne moi cette nuit puisque tu décides de notre avenir. Laisse moi t'aimer au moins cette nuit.

A cette demande des plus inattendues, Heero ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de laisser le garçon qui le dominait joindre de nouveau leurs lèvres déjà gonflées par leurs précédents baisers. 

Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, aucun d'eux n'ayant encore partagé son lit avec un autre homme. Pourtant chaque geste se réalisait naturellement. Tout leur semblait d'une évidence et d'un simplicité même. Les caresses se succédaient sans intermittence, entrecoupés par les baisers, les morsures ou griffures. Peu importait tant qu'ils étaient toujours plus proche, plus serrés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs corps s'appelaient sans qu'ils ne soient jamais satisfait de leur extrême rapprochement. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'impose à l'autre. Alors la fusion de leur corps mis à nu s'étendit à leur âme. Ils étaient enfin comme ils sentaient avoir du être depuis toujours. Ne faire plus qu'un avec l'autre. N'être plus qu'une seule et même entité.

Les ébats amoureux du jeune couple, l'inquiétude du combat et la fatigue morale de leurs aveux, les entraînèrent enfin dans un sommeil réparateur qui n'aurait jamais prit fin sans une intervention extérieure.

//

Un bruit régulier à la porte, les réveillèrent en sursaut. 

- Duo !!! Duo t'es là ?

- hummmmmmmm. Quatre ?

- Duo, il est presque 9h, dépêche toi de te lever. Le duel est dans trois heures et personne ne retrouve Heero.

- Heero ?

- Il n'est ni dans sa chambre, ni au cirque, ni même à l'hôtel. Mais si tu le trouves avant midi nous pourrions peut-être encore réussir à le faire changer d'avis. 

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Quatre, je sais exactement où il se trouve. Tout comme je peux aussi t'assurer que malheureusement, il sera présent à l'heure voulue. Alors s'il te plait laisse moi profiter de ces dernières heures. Je…..

- J'ai compris, je ne vous dérange plus. Je voulais juste……. m'assurer que nous ne pouvions plus rien y changer.

- Merci Quatre.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignant, Duo sut qu'il les laissait bien seuls. Seuls avec leur peine. Mon Dieu, comment pouvaient-ils tous accepter aussi facilement qu'Heero parte se faire tuer ainsi pour eux ? Soudain une voix coupa sa réflexion.

- Vous ?

- Quatre a une sorte de don …..

- L'empathie, je sais. 

- Ah.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Duo rouvrit les yeux pour prendre conscience de leur position respective. Lui dormait tout simplement dans les bras du mercenaire, après une nuit qu'il pourrait caractériser sans mentir des plus jouissives.

- Pourquoi ce feu aux joues ?

- Je……je repensais à ce que nous avions fait.

- Et ?

- Et je suis inquiet que tu puisses au mieux l'avoir regretté, au pire l'avoir détesté.

- …

- Alors ?

Duo se recula pour se redresser déçu que tout cela ne fut qu'un beau rêve éphémère dont il ne lui resterait plus que les souvenirs qui inévitablement s'effaceraient un jour ou l'autre de sa mémoire quand des bras l'en empêchèrent.

- Je n'ai ni détesté, ni regretté mon choix. Je l'ai simplement apprécié comme il se devait. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de point de comparaison mais je ne doute pas que tu sois un amant exceptionnel. 

Et sur ces paroles le jeune homme embrassa son compagnon l'entraînant de nouveau dans le lit. Même si ses mots n'indiquaient pas qu'il souhaitait renouveler l'expérience pour autant, ses caresses elles ne laissaient passer aucune équivoque.

- Et le duel ?

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de passer ce qui sera peut-être mes dernières heures sur terre à patienter sur la grande place que mon adversaire se présente.

Bien d'accord avec un tel raisonnement, Duo s'empara aussitôt avidement des lèvres offertes, bien décidé à lui faire partager tout son amour dans les dernières caresses qu'ils échangeaient.

A suivre……..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] On se doute bien que Quatre a donné des ordres pour que le personnel s'occupe de lui remettre sa chambre en état ^^ et On accuse pas l'auteur d'avoir oublié de le marquer dans les chapitres précédents = merci ^___^


	20. Chap 19 Aux 12 coups de midi

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 2+1 Of course

Remarque : Qui va gagner ? Qui va perdre ? Les Paris sont ouverts !!!!!

****

Terres de L'Ouest.

****

Chap 19 : Aux douze coups de midi.

L'heure était venue. 

Ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle étroite à l'abri de tous les regards. Celle-ci débouchait sur la rue principale où se déroulerait très bientôt le duel et Heero l'avait choisit pour y laisser sa jument le temps pour lui de terminer sa mission. Depuis leur réveil, un certain américain ne le lâchait plus des yeux mais comment lui en vouloir. Après tout, c'était une attitude compréhensible quand on savait qu'il s'était permis de lui donner de faux espoirs en lui accordant une nuit à ses cotés. La première et dernière nuit qu'ils auront partagé. En y repensant, si sa vie avait été plus longue, il devait bien avouer que même alors, il n'aurait pas regretté ce choix. Mais voilà, les évènements tournaient à leur manière et l'heure était venue pour lui de rendre sa liberté à sa compagne.

Resté un peu à l'écart, Duo attendit patiemment près de DeathScythe que le japonais fasse ses adieux à Wings. Il le voyait s'approcher d'elle avec cette douceur qu'il avait pu lui-même apprécier la veille, pour finalement reposer sa tête contre celle de la pouliche. Se faisant ainsi face à face, il lui sembla que le jeune homme murmurait alors des paroles réconfortantes à sa monture avant qu'il ne la quitte enfin sur une dernière caresse, sans plus jamais se retourner vers elle. 

- Duo, j'ai un service à te demander.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Je sais que tu as déjà DeathScythe, mais si vous pouviez vous occuper de Wings toi ou Trowa le temps qu'elle se trouve de nouveaux maîtres.

- Si tu ne t'en sors pas, je la garderais avec moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, je ne m'en séparerais jamais à moins qu'elle ne le désir elle-même.

- Merci.

Heero allait partir quand Duo le stoppa une dernière fois.

- Attend !!!

- Hum ?

- Tu oublies ton arme.

Le japonais cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'il vit tendu par les mains tremblantes du jeune homme, son pistolet fait de se métal rare qu'était le Gundanium.

- Tu as dis un jour n'avoir confiance qu'en elle alors reprend la.

- Il me semble t'avoir aussi dis que je te la donnais.

- Je…..je la reprendrais ……..après. Mais…….

Comprenant ce à quoi il faisait allusion, Heero pris l'arme en silence avant de repartir vers la grande rue.

L'américain avait juré de ne pas verser de larmes mais cela lui demandait plus de force qu'il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Surtout lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer puis le dépasser sans lui donner un seul baiser ou une seule caresse, qui auraient pu être la preuve de sa peine à devoir le quitter. Rien, il ne restait plus rien d'Heero Yuy, si ce n'est la glace dans son regard et dans ses veines. Le mercenaire avait plus que jamais prit la place de l'homme. Dire que quelques secondes plus tôt, il y voyait des larmes retenues à abandonner celle qui lui avait toujours été fidèle sans jamais rien lui demander en retour si ce n'est son affection.

Mais comment pouvait-il raisonnablement lui en vouloir ? Après tout, aucun d'eux ne pouvait ignorer le fait que lui, Duo, était avant toute chose l'une des deux personnes qui l'avait fait venir ici pour résoudre leurs conflits. Alors à quoi bon lui reprocher à présent ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quand il était le principal responsable de cette situation.

//

Treize se présenta en ville au même instant que son jeune adversaire pour se diriger sans une once d'hésitation vers le bureau du shérif. Connaissant son fils, il savait que ce serait vers cet homme qu'il se rapprocherait inconsciemment en pareille situation. Et il n'avait pas tort, retrouvant bien les deux blonds en compagnie de Wufei et de ce dresseur de chevaux qui semblait plus apte à monter son fils que sa dernière acquisition. [1]

A sa vue, c'est tout naturellement que Trowa s'écarta d'un Quatre jusqu'alors dans ses bras pour attendre un peu à l'écart que ce dernier parle une dernière fois à son père. A son grand étonnement, Wufei le rejoint aussitôt. Ce qui allait se dérouler ne les concernait pas.

- Quatre.

- Père.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu cette habitude de toujours te cacher derrière lui au moindre problème.

- …… ?

- Treize, tu exagères. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'en souvient plus !

- Me souvenir ?

Un peu perturbé par le fait que les deux hommes semblaient parler de scènes du passé qui lui étaient totalement inconnues, Quatre eut brusquement un second flash très semblable à celui ressenti deux jours plus tôt, lors de l'entrée fracassante du shérif dans leur maison. Mais au détail près que cette fois-ci, il se voyait enfant, dans l'encadrement d'une porte, assister avec angoisse à une énième dispute entre un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blond et son père. Revenant de nouveau dans la réalité, Quatre vit alors la longue chevelure du shérif se superposer à celle de l'adolescent en colère de sa vision. Perdu par ce qu'il commençait à en déduire de tout cela, ce fut dans une évidence même qu'il l'appela au secours.

- Zecks ?

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Et à son tour, l'homme de loi s'écarta du père et du fils pour leur laisser ces derniers instants en tête à tête. 

Quand Treize ressortit du bureau remplacé aussitôt par Trowa, il se permit alors un geste des plus surprenants pour Wufei. Bien que ce dernier connaissait les penchants du gouverneur pour les hommes, il ne se serait jamais attendu en pareille situation à voir ce dernier glisser avec une lenteur toute exagérée, l'une de ses mains telle une caresse, sur la joue du shérif sans qu'il n'en dise rien. Mais le plus improbable fut lorsque ce dernier laissa toujours sans aucun recul de sa part, la main de son aîné s'aventurer sur sa nuque et qu'un baiser des plus passionnés ne lui soit volé.

- Qui sait, nous nous reverrons peut-être plus tard. 

- Bonne chance Treize.

- Oh, tu sais bien qu'il n'en ai aucunement question entre ce garçon et moi.

N'en attendant pas d'avantage, le gouverneur partit alors se présenter au centre de la rue où l'attendait déjà son adversaire.

- Wufei ?

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit à Quatre tout à l'heure, nous verrons tout cela plus tard.

A ces mots, le jeune couple ressortit du bureau pour faire face à la rue, tandis que Duo les rejoignait.

//

D'aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient être, les spectateurs réunis pour assister à l'affrontement aperçurent alors les deux hommes se parler sans entendre le moindre mot. Tous étaient tendus et apeurés de ce qui résulterait de ce duel. Certes, une partie des leurs affirmait que du nom du vainqueur allait dépendre leur avenir, mais la plus grande part, ce matin là n'était qu'avides de sang, impatients de savoir s'ils gagneraient ou non leurs paris après y avoir misé toute la solde d'une semaine de travail. 

De tous les spectateurs, l'un d'eux était plus que jamais anxieux et inquiet du verdict, scrutant avec une peur panique qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque là, les aiguilles de la grande horloge surplombant l'Eglise de la ville. Et soudain ce qu'il redoutait arriva, les deux aiguilles d'une synchronie parfaite obliquèrent vers le sommet du cadrant, laissant ainsi retentir la première des douze dernières secondes. 

-Gong- 

(1=1) Un seul coup suffira, il me suffit d'être précis.

-Gong- 

(2=2) Heero je t'aime et mon amour va te tuer. Pourquoi !!!!!! POURQUOI !!!!!!!!!

-Gong- 

(3=3) Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser un petit garçon de 8 ans à revenir finir sa tache ?

-Gong- 

(4=4) Quelque soit le vainqueur, je perd un être proche. Mon père ou par voie de conséquence mon meilleur ami qui ne se relèvera pas de cette mort de plus.

-Gong-

(5=5) Kami Sama protège les sur la terre, comme au ciel…. [2]

-Gong- 

(6=6) Treize, m'auras-tu seulement pardonné ma trahison ? 

-Gong- 

(7=Sally) Faites qu'ils s'en sortent tout les deux. Je ne veux pas attester d'une mort. Faites qu'ils ne soient tout deux que blessés.

-Gong- 

(8=Catherine) Quelle est le but de cette boucherie ? Si seulement l'un de nous avait pu les en empêcher.

-Gong- 

(9=Noin) La nouvelle vient de nous être communiquée. Aucun doute, nous perdons tous nos postes s'il ne s'en sort pas vivant. Mais qu'a t'elle donc encore réussi à lui faire, faire !!!!!!!!! [3]

-Gong- 

(10=Hilde) Dire qu'il me suffisait de le lui interdire en le spécifiant sur son contrat, je suis trop bête. Qu'il y reste et il va m'entendre !!!!!!! [4]

-Gong- 

(11=Lady Une) Votre seigneurie, vous gagnerez pour la paix dans les colonies. Oui, votre combat est juste, vous ne pouvez être que vainqueur.

-Gong- 

(12=13) Désolé jeune homme, mais il en est fini de toi. [5]

Au douzième coup du carillon, retentit une seule détonation. Un seul bruit qui perça le silence jusqu'alors installé. Pourtant, il ne faisait aucun doute à l'assistance qu'il y avait bien eu deux balles de tirées dans la même seconde. Il ne leur restait donc plus qu'à attendre de voir lequel des deux hommes s'effondrerait lorsque le son encore lointain du déclenchement de leurs armes à feu se serrait dissipé. Mais voilà, à la surprise générale personne ne semblait prêt à s'écrouler, tout deux restant statufiés et immobiles dans une position que l'on aurait pu qualifiée de naturelle.

Duo, lui n'était pas dupe. Treize encore debout, il lui suffisait de voir de sa place le sang couler avec fluidité telle une bouteille percée aux pieds du mercenaire pour connaître le vainqueur. Non seulement Heero ne restait encore debout que par la raideur cadavérique survenant lors de ce genre de mort violente, mais son sacrifice avait été fait en vain puisque Treize n'avait même pas été frôlé par sa balle. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre la chute de celui dont il venait de prendre conscience qu'il avait réellement aimé de tout son cœur, le natté s'apprêtait à se précipiter sur lui quand des bras l'enserrèrent fortement autour de sa taille l'empêchant ainsi de faire tous mouvements.

- Je t'en pris Wufei, laisse moi y aller. Laisse moi le rejoindre. Qui sait, il pourra peut-être me voir une dernière fois avant de mourir. 

- Tu n'en as pas le droit. 

- Je t'en supplie Wuffy, laisse nous au moins ca……

Résistant au désespoir et supplications de l'américain, l'administrateur des mines garda le jeune homme fermement maintenu, ne pouvant malgré tout les empêcher de ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol quand les jambes de Duo abandonnèrent tout contrôle. Il mourait pourtant d'envie de le laisser rejoindre le mercenaire. Oh, oui, plus que tout autre, il comprenait ses paroles devenues totalement indistinctes tant il se trouvait embrouillé par ses pleurs qui lui coupaient le souffle et la raison.

- Calme toi, Duo. Tu te laisses aveugler par ta peur. Regarde les plus attentivement et tu comprendras que le duel n'est pas encore terminé.

Se calmant avec la plus grande difficultés, le natté regarda enfin en direction de Treize Kushinada pour assister comme dans un lent ralentit à la chute de ce dernier. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible alors qu'aucun coup de feu supplémentaire n'avait été tiré. Une fois l'un des adversaires à terre, le shérif s'approcha de lui au plus vite secondé par Sally pour annoncer très officiellement avec son accord que le gouverneur venait de périr suite à un duel survenu selon les règles établis dans cet Etat. 

A ces paroles, Wufei lâcha enfin son emprise sur l'américain qui se précipita aussitôt aux devant du gagnant. 

//

Il était comme perdu dans une brume épaisse et compacte qui l'empêchait toujours plus d'avancer. Que n'aurait-il pas donné alors pour que Wings soit à ses cotés pour lui indiquer quel chemin prendre et vers quelle direction marcher. Il était égaré et n'attendait plus personne pour l'aider quand il sentit une chose douce et rassurante se glisser dans sa main droite tandis que la gauche perdait toute emprise sur son arme. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose que de la perdre, pourtant cela ne semblait pas si préoccupant pour son esprit. En revanche, quand la main quitta la sienne ce fut dans un accès de panique qu'il tenta de l'en empêcher avant qu'elle ne revienne aussitôt à lui. Quelque chose lui disait qu'à présent tout irait bien pour lui tant qu'elle ne le quitterait pas. Non, qu'elle ne le quitte pas et il avancerait à ses cotés pour le reste de sa vie. Cherchant à repousser cette force qui l'en séparait encore, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait plus assez de résistance pour la retenir et ce fut avec sa perte qu'il abandonna toute conscience.

//

Contre toute attente, Treize venait de mourir d'une balle tirée avec la plus grand justesse dans sa boite crânienne. La perfection du tireur veillait même à ce que l'impact se trouve au centre même de son front, sur lequel les quelques mèches de cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés en cachaient la présence. Constatant le décès du gouverneur, Sally en fit part aussitôt au shérif, bien décidée à ausculter à présent l'adolescent encore debout.

Une fois libéré de toute emprise par le chinois, Duo se précipita vers le mercenaire, pour constater avec horreur qu'il avait beau être encore sur ses pieds, il n'en était pas plus vivant pour autant. La perte de sang dont l'origine était située à l'emplacement exact du cœur était sans aucun doute la raison de sa soudaine pâleur mortelle. A peine eut-il alors le temps de lier l'une de leurs mains et d'apposer la seconde sur la blessure béante en un geste désespéré pour faire stopper l'hémorragie que Sally arrivait à leur cotés.

- Je t'en pris Sally, fait un miracle !!!!

Désemparée par tant de douleur exprimé sur le visage de l'américain qu'elle aimait surnommer en temps normal son petit diable, ce fut avec l'aide de Wufei qu'elle leur fit transporter le jeune homme resté toujours debout par elle ne savait qu'elle énergie, jusqu'à chez elle.

//

Resté auprès du corps sans vie de Treize, Zecks décida d'attendre patiemment que Quatre en ai fini de lui faire face. Bien qu'ils aient été eux aussi en froids depuis peu, il savait qu'il serait dur pour l'adolescent d'affronter la perte de son père jusqu'alors si présent à ses cotés. Voyant l'ami de ce dernier lui demander la permission de le quitter le temps de prendre des nouvelles du mercenaire, le shérif se permit de répondre à la place de l'arabe encore en état de choc.

- Tu peux y aller, je reste avec lui.

- Quatre ?

Un léger hochement de tête, suffit à Trowa pour abandonner son aimé aux bons soins de Zecks, car tout dans son comportement lui laissait à penser qu'il y avait eu plus que de la simple courtoisie entre ces trois personnes.

//

- Déposez le sur la table !

Un veste roulée sous la nuque d'Heero et Sally arracha sans préambule la chemise de ce dernier pour recevoir au dégagement du point de Duo sur l'impact de la balle, un giclée de sang au visage. Voyant le natté tomber littéralement dans la folie à cette vue, elle fit comprendre à Wufei, l'importance de le faire sortir au plus vite d'un simple regard.

- Vient, Duo laisse là faire maintenant.

- Pas question, je ne le quitte pas.

- Duo, soit raisonnable, tu ne pourras pas l'aider dans ton état.

- Nannnn, je veux pas…… m'y obligez pas…..

De nouveau sourd aux paroles de l'adolescent, Wufei fit pression sur les deux mains jusqu'alors encore liées, pour détacher enfin Duo du japonais. Arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, il fit signe à Trowa qui s'approchait d'eux de prendre sa place auprès de la femme médecin [7], le temps pour lui d'entraîner son fardeau loin de toute cette agitation.

// 

Une fois seule, Sally prit la décision d'ouvrir un peu plus la plaie pour récupérer la balle qui s'y était logée, prévoyant de faire par la suite de son mieux pour tout refermer par la technique éprouvée qu'était les points de sutures. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en pensant trouver le cœur transpercé du jeune homme.

- Sally, je peux t'aider ?

Relevant la tête encore ébahie par sa découverte, la jeune femme hocha positivement la tête. 

- Oui, désinfecte toi les mains avec l'alcool et tient moi ces pinces écartés le temps que je recouse les organes internes.

//

Comprenant que Wufei ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle tant qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas de la maison de Sally, Duo se surprit à voir ses pas se diriger tout naturellement vers l'église de la ville. Perdu dans ses pensée des plus tourmentées, il ne se rendit pas compte que son ami ne l'avait alors pas accompagné jusqu'à l'intérieur. Quoi d'étonnant à cela, puisqu'ils ne partageaient pas la même religion. Mais y croyait-il seulement à ce culte de la douleur ? Souffrance du sauveur sur sa croix, mort cruelle de ses Saints, adulation des martyres. N'était-ce pas la seule chose qu'il ait connu depuis son enfance ? Oui, en y réfléchissant bien, cette foi au supplice était la définition même de sa vie.

Agenouillé devant l'hôtel, il se mit alors à prier. Pour la première fois depuis l'incendie de l'Eglise Maxwell, il lui parla de nouveau. A lui et tous ceux qui étaient censés l'aider dans sa tache, car aujourd'hui pas un ne serait de trop pour mener à bien sa seule et unique requête.

//

Après une bonne heures d'intervention, la jeune femme fit le dernier point ne pouvant plus qu'avouer toute son impuissance au dompteur resté près d'elle.

- Je ne peux plus rien faire. Il a échappé à une balle destinée initialement à son cœur et pourtant il va mourir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est beaucoup trop faible pour pouvoir passer la nuit.

Voyant le garçon ne pas comprendre, elle s'expliqua en d'autres termes.

- Regarde le. Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang et le peu qui lui reste ne suffira jamais à faire fonctionner suffisamment son cœur et ses poumons. Sans irrigation le cerveau n'est plus alimenter et ce sera la mort. 

- Pourquoi ne pas lui en redonner dans ce cas.

- Quelques études ont été faites sur le sujet, mais aucune n'est capable d'expliquer pourquoi une transfusion est efficace quand une autre devient mortelle.

- Vous venez de dire qu'il était perdu que risquons nous alors d'essayer ?

- Rien, tu as raison. Mais qui acceptera de le lui en donner suffisamment au risque de sa propre santé ?

La trouvant un peu lente sur la question, Trowa la regarda très fixement.

- Tu es prêt à ce sacrifice ? Si je veux que ca ai une chance de marcher, je serais obliger de t'en prélever beaucoup et…

- ……et j'ai assez de dette envers lui pour accepter sans y réfléchir. [8]

- Comment un tueur à gage peut-il avoir autant d'amis ?

- Il est facile de critiquer ses actes. Les faits restent qu'il s'est contenté d'exécuter la volonté des autres. Je ne doute pas que si le cas s'était présenté à vous, vous auriez vous aussi succombé aux attraits du meurtre de l'assassin de votre mari. 

Sachant pertinemment de quoi il parlait, n'avait-elle pas elle-même fait glisser du poison dans la nourriture de l'homme enfermé pour le meurtre de son époux un peu avant sa libération, Sally se contenta d'hocher la tête et de préparer la transfusion.

// 

Quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, la jeune femme se trouva face à Quatre.

- Comment va t'il ?

- Mieux que je ne l'espérais, nous devrons attendre quelques jours avant de savoir si oui ou non….

- Et Trowa, il n'était pas avec toi ?

- Je l'ai forcé à rester allongé.

- Pourquoi ?? Que c'est-il passé ??????

Sally apercevant la panique dans les yeux du jeune homme tenta de son mieux de le rassurer. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une seconde crise de nerf comme Duo quelques heures auparavant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il se trouve sur mon canapé actuellement. Si Heero s'en sort ce sera grâce à lui et c'est pour cette raison qu'il doit à présent s'imposer un repos absolu.

N'étant pas plus rassuré, Quatre se précipita alors dans la maison pour le voir de ses propres yeux. Perdre son père, toute haine pouvait-il ressentir à son égard, avait été des plus douloureux alors le perdre lui n'était même pas envisageable. 

A suivre……..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] Un peu cru, mais bon oublions pas que c'est Treize qui pense alors y va pas jouer les jeune filles effarouchées non plus ^__^;;;

[2] Je sais pas trop par quoi commence les prières bouddhistes (en supposant que Wufei soit bouddhiste ^^;;;) Une idée sur comment joindre Kami Sama, hésitez pas : mailez moi ^__^ !

[3] Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, Noin, fait bien partie de la fic. Son heure n'est juste pas encore venue, mais cela ne serait tarder (dans une dizaine de chapitre ^^;;; (je rigole ))

[4] Idem pour Hilde, aucune erreur de l'auteur fatigué 

[5] C'est pas ma faute à moua si y'a que 12 coups de sonnés à Midi et pas 13 comme ca m'aurait arrangé T_T

[7] Docteur Quin que j'aurais du l'appeler ^^

[8] Je rappelle à tout hasard qu'il l'a débarrassé gamin de son souteneur et sauvé son mamour de Quatre lors de l'attaque au cirque


	21. Chap 20 Réveil

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 2+1 et un soupçon de 5+2

Remarque : Après la bataille tout n'est pas aussi rose qu'on le souhaiterait ^^;;;

****

Terres de L'Ouest.

****

Chap 20 : Réveil.

- Alors ?

- Je n'y arrive pas et ca fait 36 heures !

Cela ne le surprenait pas le moins du monde. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de déplacer le mercenaire durant son inconscience de la maison de Sally à sa propre chambre dans la demeure de Quatre. Et depuis lors, plus personne n'avait réussi à extirper l'américain de la chambre du blessé. Il était parti ce matin avec la promesse de Duo qu'il irait enfin se reposer un peu après cette première nuit de veille et revenait sans que rien n'ai changé dans son comportement. Décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'une telle attitude ne pouvait plus durer, Wufei monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour entrer sans frapper dans la chambre du japonais. 

Au bruit sec et violent de l'ouverture de la porte, Duo sut qui était son visiteur et la raison de sa présence. A la lueur du jour qui déclinait, il pouvait se douter sans grandes difficultés qu'il n'allait plus tarder à faire nuit et lui n'était toujours pas sortit de cette chambre comme il le lui avait promis le matin même.

- Laissez moi tranquille, je ne vois pas en quoi je te dérange à rester ici.

- Duo, c'est juste qu'on s'inquiète pour toi.

- Peut-être, mais toi !! Toi, tu peux quand même me comprendre nan ?

- Oui, je te comprend. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu dois m'écouter.

Voyant que lui parler doucement sans le brusquer ne menait à rien, Wufei changea son approche. D'un geste précis et rapide, il prit l'adolescent par la taille pour le soulever dans ses bras et le poser sans plus de précautions sur son épaule. Le jeune homme affaiblit par ses deux jours de veille et de jeun n'eut pas la moindre force à lui opposer alors qu'il l'emportait avec facilité jusqu'à sa propre chambre où il le déposa sur le lit.

- Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de dormir un peu.

- WU….

- TU VAS dormir et moi je te promets de rester auprès de lui et de venir te chercher au moindre changement. Et je ne te donne pas le choix. T'as vu dans quel état tu te mets toi et tous les gens qui t'entourent ? Quatre ne cesse d'avoir des migraines et Trowa doit s'occuper de ton travail en plus du sien au cirque. Que crois-tu ? Que parce qu'on veut que les choses gardent un semblant de normalité, nous sommes des monstres qui ne nous préoccupons pas de lui ??

S'attendant à voir l'américain contrer une nouvelle fois son autorité, ce fut au contraire d'une petite voix qu'il lui répondit tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas vous poser de problème, c'est juste que j'ai si peur qu'il s'en sorte pas.

Couché en position fœtale, Duo laissa son ami le recouvrir d'une couverture et s'asseoir à ses cotés tandis que des larmes noyaient de nouveau ses yeux améthystes. 

Wufei, ne s'attendait pas à voir tant de détresse de sa part alors qu'il ne connaissait le mercenaire que depuis quelques jours. La peine de Sally ou la sienne, survenue à la mort de leurs conjoins, celle de Quatre pour la perte de ses deux parents. Il comprenait sans aucune difficulté ces tristesses. Mais lui, comment pouvait-il renfermer tant de douleur pour un garçon rencontrer depuis à peine deux semaines ? De toute évidence, il avait sous-estimé l'attachement existant entre ces deux là. Alors sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à tenter de le consoler, dénouant petit à petit la natte déjà à moitié défaite.

- Chuuuuuuuut….. c'est la fatigue qui te joue des tours. Avec un peu de repos tu verras que tout n'est pas si désespéré que tu sembles le croire. Sally est plus que confiante pour Heero alors cesse de t'imaginer le pire. De plus, tu dois être en formes demain pour accompagner Quatre à l'enterrement de son père. Nous sommes ses amis et en tant que tels nous devons aussi le soutenir de notre mieux. D'accord ?

D'un hochement de tête, l'américain accepta. Tout aussi inquiet qu'il pouvait être, il savait que Wufei avait raison. A quoi serait-il utile s'il tombait malade. Et puis il avait confiance en lui et savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le sortir de son sommeil s'il le fallait sans le moindre remord au premier signe de réveil d'Heero.

- Bien dans ce cas, essaie de trouver le sommeil, je viendrais te chercher demain matin.

Un dernière caresse dans les cheveux détressés et il le quitta enfin.

//

Rien. Le néant. Et soudain le retour de la conscience, se savoir en vie sans sentir son corps. Puis progressivement, les sensations reviennent, des picotements, un engourdissement et enfin la douleur d'un muscle déchiré, d'une brûlure encore incandescente.

Quand les yeux s'ouvrirent pour la première fois après une demi semaine de nuit nocturne, ils ne reproduisirent que du noir. L'obscurité était encore là, bien qu'il lui semblait évidement que ses paupières étaient ouvertes. Alors pourquoi ?

//

Une chose est sûre, elle ne s'attendait pas en entrant dans la chambre à voir son patient les yeux ouverts. Les yeux ouvert certes mais loin de fixer quoique ce soit. Sortant aussitôt pour en informer Wufei qui venait de quitter la pièce pour les laisser seuls, elle rentra de nouveau pour s'approcher enfin du blessé.

- Ne panique pas Heero. C'est normal que tu ne vois rien. C'est du au traumatisme que tu as subi. Tout va revenir dans quelques minutes. 

Et effectivement, les secondes passant, la lumière apparue doucement à lui. Puis tel un voile que l'on soulève, elle le laissa progressivement deviner la présence de plusieurs personnes à son chevet. Assise sur le lit se trouvait Sally et derrière elle cinq garçons. Ayant trop de personnes à identifier, il se projeta sur le plus proche qu'il reconnu facilement : Duo.

- Regarde moi Heero. Ne t'occupes pas des autres pour l'instant.

Le garçon tourna son visage vers l'origine de la voix qui semblait lui parler.

- S'il vous plait, maintenant que vous êtes tous rassuré qu'il est bel et bien vivant, laissez-nous. 

Tous obéir aussitôt excepté l'un d'entre eux qui ne s'y résolvant pas, resta en retrait sans que Sally ni fasse d'objection. Elle ausculta alors le blessé sous toutes ses coutures pouvant enfin lui demander où il ressentait de la douleur et à quelle intensité, afin qu'elle puisse l'en soulager de son mieux. Mais son patient n'était ni douillet, ni exigeant ce qui accéléra son examen. Ce dernier terminé, elle abandonna les deux garçons sans un sourire à l'idée de ce qui suivrait son départ.

- Je vais vous laisser pour revenir dans quelques minutes avec de quoi soulager la douleur et baisser la fièvre. Maintenant que tu as repris connaissance tout va devenir beaucoup plus facile.

//

Enfin seuls, Duo s'assit à son tour sur le bord du lit ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir pour premier geste celui devenu un automatisme durant le sommeil d'Heero : à savoir repousser une mèche rebelle de son vis à vis.

- Duo, est-ce que Treize est …?

- Il est mort, une balle dans la tête sans qu'il ne perde une seule goutte de sang.

- Et Wufei ?

- Wufei ?

Qu'au retour du pays frontalier de la mort, ses premiers doutes concernent la personne responsable de son état, il le comprenait. Mais qu'ensuite, Heero lui demande des nouvelles de Wufei avait de quoi le déstabilisé quelque peu. Pourquoi voulait-il des information sur lui ?

Ressentant l'incompréhension du jeune homme, Heero tenta de s'expliquer plus distinctement.

- Sa promesse est terminée, alors a t'il…..

- …..A t'il ? 

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Duo ne saisissait toujours pas la question du japonais, quand un éclair de lucidité vint l'éclairer. 

- Au mon Dieu !!! Non Heero, il n'a fait aucune bêtise. Ne t'inquiètes pas. La volonté de Mérian accomplie, nous ne l'avons pas quitté une seule seconde des yeux. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'avoir respecté ses dernières volontés a du quelque peu atténuer sa souffrance. Même si la douleur de sa perte n'est pas prête de s'apaiser rapidement, on peut en conclure aujourd'hui qu'il n'atteindra plus à sa vie. 

- Bien.

- Et puis, pour tout te dire, j'ai dans l'idée que deux d'entre nous en sont venus à entamer une sorte de compétition pour être à ses cotés depuis l'enterrement de Treize.

- L'enterrement. J'ai raté l'enterrement.

A l'évocation de ce moment chargé d'émotion et de tristesse malgré ce que beaucoup pouvaient reprocher au gouverneur, Duo reprit tout son sérieux.

- Oui, c'était hier matin. Le hasard a voulu que ce soit l'un de ces rares jours de pluie qui existent dans cette région. Nous, nous y sommes tous rendu pour soutenir Quatre. Lady Une avait tout organisé avec une certaine classe et beaucoup de sobriété. Je crois que la mort de la personne qu'elle admirait le plus au monde l'a pas mal secoué. Elle est partie le soir même pour Washington, sans ses précieuses lunettes bien sur, qui sont toujours gardées sous clé dans le coffre de Zecks. Je crois qu'elle voulait se présenter à la chambre des sénateurs pour leur faire comprendre l'importance qu'il y avait à faire restaurer la paix dans les états de l'Ouest au plus vite, avant que la fondation Romefeller ne s'empare d'autre Etats en manipulant des hommes d'ambition comme ce fut le cas avec le père de Quatre.

- Il doit me haïr.

- Qui ? Quatre ? Non, ne dit pas ça Hee-chan.

- Hee-chan ?

- heu…..

Duo rougit de peur d'avoir dit une grosse bêtise.

- Excuse moi, c'est lui qui m'a prêté un livre sur la culture nippone. Je….je voulais juste connaître un peu plus le pays où était née ce..._celui que j'aime._

- Ce tueur ?

- Hee-chan !

- Tu recommences. Sais-tu seulement ce que ca signifie ?

- C'est un nominatif affectif non ?

- Oui, mais utilisé pour les petite filles.

- Pourtant, je trouve qu'il te va bien.

- Que dois-je en déduire ?

- Et si je te promet de ne jamais l'utiliser en présence de quelqu'un d'autre ?

La réponse le fit sourire, Duo se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait penser lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

- Hee-chan ?

- hum ?

- Je sais que c'est encore un peu tôt, mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois remis sur pieds ?

- Reprendre la route. Pourquoi ?

Oui, pourquoi cette question ? Avait-il seulement un autre choix que de repartir une fois son contrat terminé ? Il n'y avait bien évidemment pas réfléchi. Après tout, ne devait-il pas tout simplement mourir et ne pas avoir à se soucier de ce genre de problème ? Il se savait être suffisamment rapide et précis pour tuer son adversaire, mais était encore plus persuadé que ce dernier l'étant beaucoup plus, le tuerait d'une balle en plein cœur. La poitrine semblait belle et bien touchée mais pour ce qui était de la précision, il fallait croire qu'il avait eu la chance de naître avec une malformation voulant que le muscle cardiaque soit un peu plus sur la gauche que pour le commun des mortels. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'aperçu pas le regard chargé de tristesse difficilement retenue de Duo qui profitant du retour de Sally, s'éclipsait sans ajouter un mot.

//

Il se dirigea tout naturellement vers les stalles des chevaux et plus précisément vers les box n°1 et 2 où se trouvaient ses plus chers locataires. Depuis les remontrances de Wufei, il avait prit pour habitude de laisser s'exprimer son chagrin auprès des deux chevaux qui réussissaient, eux seuls savaient comment, à le consoler et lui redonner assez de force pour reprendre un visage suffisamment souriant et chaleureux pour camoufler toute la tristesse que renfermait son cœur. De plus bichonner avec attention et soin ces deux bêtes chacune leur tour, lui donnait la fatigue nécessaire pour l'aider à trouver chaque soir le sommeil. 

Comme toujours, il commença par Wings qui semblait à chacune de ses visites attendre avec toujours plus d'impatience l'arrivée de son maître. Parfois, il se disait qu'à l'annonce de la mort de celui-ci, la jument serait bien capable de se laisser mourir. Avant de les rencontrer tout deux, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel lien puisse exister entre un homme et son cheval. 

- Après tout, tu es celle qui le connaît le mieux alors dis moi. Crois-tu que lui et moi ayons une chance de vivre heureux ensemble ?

Un coup de tête sur son épaule fut sa seule réponse. 

- Oh, je ne me fait pas d'illusion. Telle que tu es là, tu te rangeras au choix de ton maître. 

//

Après avoir appris que contrairement à ce qu'il s'imaginait, Duo n'était pas resté auprès du mercenaire enfin réveillé, Quatre n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour partir à sa recherche. Ayant eu un comportement des plus possessifs durant les derniers jours, ce revirement de situation ne lui semblait pas de bonne augure. Sans compter qu'à cela devait s'ajouter ce malaise palpable existant depuis peu entre eux deux. Même si Duo était venu à l'enterrement de son père, leur lien d'amitié avait durement souffert des derniers évènements. Aussi, ce fut donc la gorge nouée que le jeune blond brisa le silence lorsqu'il l'aperçu dans les écuries. 

- Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. 

- …….

- Tu vas finir par tomber malade si tu gardes ce rythme.

- Je dois m'en occuper c'est mon travail.

- Duo, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on ne va pas s'en occuper si tu n'en trouve plus le temps.

- C'est à moi de le faire. Tu m'as donner DeathScythe et lui m'a confié Wings. Je dois donc m'occuper au moins d'eux.

- Duo……

Sans cesser de brosser avec douceur l'étalon noir, l'américain se décida à le lui dire enfin.

- Je.…..je crois que je vais partir Quatre.

L'arabe sentit ses paroles lui transpercer le cœur. Cela faisait si mal d'apprendre qu'il allait lui aussi le quitter. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour combattre l'amour naissant entre son ami et le mystérieux japonais ? N'était-il pas le mieux placé pour comprendre ce qu'était un coup de foudre.

- Je comprend. Je suppose que vous partirez quand Heero sera de nouveau capable de chevaucher.

- Ce ne sera pas pour l'accompagner.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepterait que je le suive mais je sais aussi que ne peux plus rester ici en sachant que l'homme que j'aime à tuer ton père.

Quatre n'en pouvant plus de tous ces non dits qui ne cessaient de s'accumuler depuis le jour du duel et qui finissaient par détruire doucement leur si forte complicité, finit par craquer et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour lui expliquer que tout cela n'était pas aussi simple qu'il voulait bien le croire.

- Duo, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami comme toi auparavant. Tu es comme un frère pour moi. Je serais très certainement devenu aussi vaniteux que mon père si tu ne m'avais pas ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'est la vrai vie en dehors de la richesse et du confort que j'avais jusqu'alors toujours connu. Sans compter que tu m'as sauvé de la folie quand je ne cessait plus de voir des souvenirs dans ma tête qui n'était pas les miens. Alors s'il te plait ne part pour cette unique raison.

Sur sa demande, Duo accepta qu'ils s'expliquent une dernière fois à cœur ouvert. Et durant de longues heures chacun put ainsi partager la peine qui le rongeait. De très longues minutes aux termes desquelles, ils finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, soulagés de s'être retrouvés aussi proche qu'autrefois. Essuyant ses joues encore mouillées par ses dernières larmes de soulagement, Quatre comprit qu'il lui restait alors encore un abcès à crever avec la personne qu'il n'avait pas encore revu depuis le drame. 

- Je crois qu'il faut que je lui parle aussi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine lui aussi que je lui en veuille pour son acte. Ce qui s'est passé restera pour moi un grand malheur. Mais personne n'en est l'unique responsable. Bien au contraire, nous portons tous un part de culpabilité.

//

Dans la chambre, Sally changea le pansement du jeune homme avant de l'inciter à manger.

- Nous avons essayé de te nourrir quand tu étais inconscient sans grand succès, je dois l'avouer. Or ton corps ne guérira jamais si tu ne coupes pas au plus vite ces trois jours de jeun….

Parfois, elle se demandait si cela était vraiment utile qu'elle lui parle. Jamais encore, elle n'avait eu un patient aussi compréhensif et intuitif. Elle n'avait pas fini son petit discours pour le convaincre que déjà, il se forçait à avaler le potage qu'elle lui avait apporté. Il était évident qu'il n'appréciait aucune cuillère qu'il se contraignait à avaler et pourtant il ne s'en plaignait pas. De la même manière, il n'avait toujours pas laissé échapper une seule plainte de douleur lorsqu'elle appuyait un peu trop fortement sur ses blessures. 

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur, voyons.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ? 

- Je pourrais te dire que tu me dois la vie. Mais voilà, il se trouve avant tout que le ciel a voulu que tu sois une personne parfaite. Parfaite à une exception faite.

Surpris de la réponse, Heero releva son regard vers la jeune femme l'incitant à continuer sans attendre d'avantage.

- Je croyais jusqu'à aujourd'hui que cette histoire était une légende dans le monde de la médecine mais il se trouve que tu dois faire parti des quelques dizaine de personnes sur cette terre qui non pas de cœur ici.

Sur ces mots, Sally avait posé avec délicatesse sa main à l'emplacement exacte de l'impact de balle où la douleur était un mélange de déchirement et de brûlure intense. Mais plus que la blessure, les mots étaient durs. Pas de cœur…pourquoi n'aurait-il pas de cœur ?

- Non, le tien se trouve bien protégé de ce coté ci.

Et sur ce, c'est sur le coté droit de son torse que sa main se déposa.

- Tu comprends ce que je t'explique ? Tout tes organes sont placés du coté inverse que pour le commun des mortels. Treize a donc effectivement visé à la perfection ton cœur, au détail prêt qu'il ne se trouvait pas là où il s'y attendait.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Cela reste encore un grand mystère de la nature Heero. Je ne suis pas un vrai médecin et les journaux que je me procure des grandes institutions médicales n'en parle jamais. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Quoiqu'il en soit, la balle n'a donc fait que provoquer la déchirure de plusieurs veines provoquant ainsi une hémorragie si importante que nous avons du avoir recours à une transfusion sanguine. Et là encore, tu as eu la chance que Trowa qui se trouvait présent à cet instant ai un système sanguin compatible avec tien.

- …..

- Si tu veux mon avis, il y a quelqu'un là haut qui n'est pas pressé de te voir le rejoindre.

//

Une nuit était passée et il ne l'avait toujours pas revu depuis son réveil. Dire qu'il faisait auparavant des pieds et des mains pour se soustraire de la vigilance de Wufei et rester à ses cotés jours et nuits. A présent, il en était venu à redouter une seconde rencontre, ce qui n'avait sûrement pas échappé à ses amis. Ne voulant pas aggraver une situation déjà difficiles à vivre, il fit l'effort de mettre de coté sa peine à voir Heero le rejeter pour rejoindre ce dernier avant son départ en ville. Après tout, Quatre lui avait demandé un service et il se devait de respecter sa parole. Duo entrait donc doucement dans la chambre avec la crainte ou plutôt l'espoir d'y trouver son occupant encore endormi quand une voix posée l'invita à faire moins de manière.

- Entre franchement !

- Heu…oui. Tu….tu vas mieux aujourd'hui ?

- Sally est déjà passé me donner de quoi m'aider à cicatriser au plus vite.

- Ah.

Comment vous annoncer plus clairement qu'on ne vous attendait pas vraiment ?

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé hier alors je me demandais si tu avais encore des questions à me poser ou besoin de quoique ce soit que je puisse t'apporter durant ton séjour ici ?

Son séjour. Ils y arrivaient enfin. Entre Sally qui lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de bouger et Duo qui confirmait son statut "d'Invité", il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour comprendre que sous ces mots se cachait la simple vérité qu'il était leur prisonnier. Après tout, son contrat terminé pourquoi s'ennuieraient-ils à ne pas profiter de l'occasion que sa présence pouvait engendrer. Combien valait-il déjà sur le marché, Mille ou trois milles Dollars ?

- Heero, je ne sais pas si c'est encore trop tôt pour toi mais Quatre voudrait aussi te parler de tout ca. Simplement, il ne souhaite pas le faire sans avoir prit au préalable la précaution de savoir si tu étais en condition de surmonter ce qui allait suivre de votre rencontre.

- Je….

Comme il s'en était douté, le jeune Quatre devait lui vouer une rancœur tenace. Il semblait même en attente d'une rémission suffisante pour pouvoir laisser libre cours à sa haine, sans pour autant qu'elle lui soit fatale. Ne valait-il pas plus cher vivant ? Dans ces conditions, il lui fallait donc gagner suffisamment de temps pour trouver un moyen de leur échapper. Oui, il y avait toujours une solution. Après tout combien de fois avait-il était dans une situation similaire ? Bien plus qu'il n'avait de doigts, non ? Décidé de tout tenter pour rentrer enfin chez lui dans une toute relative sécurité, il joua le jeu qui l'avait jusqu'alors toujours sauvé. A savoir, paraître dans un état plus faible qu'il ne l'était réellement, même si cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas besoin de supercherie pour donner du crédit à sa performance.

- Ca n'a rien de pressé, ca peut attendre demain si tu te sens trop fatigué.

- Oui, demain, si ce ne le dérange pas.

- Evidement que ca ne va pas le déranger. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, nous avons tout notre temps, Heero.

Mis d'accord sur cette future rencontre, Duo le quitta une nouvelle fois sans réussir une fois encore à trouver la force de l'embrasser. Il le souhaitait plus que tout depuis son réveil mais n'osait toujours pas faire la première approche. Heero n'avait pas encore exprimé le moindre geste de tendresse à son égard. Et cette attitude, tout comme le retour de ses yeux glacials l'amenait à croire que la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé avant l'affrontement, n'aurait jamais eu lieu si le mercenaire n'avait pas été persuadé à cet instant qu'il allait droit à la mort. Plus les jours passaient et plus leur relation se détériorait. Aussi dur que cela puisse être, il semblait donc évident qu'il l'avait perdu. Il resterait vivant, mais pour le cœur de Duo, Heero Yuy était bien mort lors de son duel.

- Je te laisse te reposer. A tout à l'heure.

A peine la porte était-elle fermée que Duo s'y adossa se laissant doucement glisser sur le sol. Jamais aucune visite n'avait été aussi difficile. Comment ne pas fondre en larme quand l'homme que vous aimez plus que tout vous ignore autant ? Reprenant sa respiration, l'américain se releva. Il avait une dernière chose à faire pour lui. Après quoi, si telle était sa volonté, il le laisserait définitivement en paix. 

Après tout, qui avait le droit d'enchaîner un animal sauvage. 

A suivre….


	22. Chap 21 Fugue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 2+1

Remarque : Cherchez pas un comportement normal pour Hee-chan, faut pas oublier que ce dernier a de la fièvre ce qui accentue sa tendance naturelle à la paranoïa ^^;;

Remarque 2 : Oui, cette histoire d'organes inversés réellement, sur un nombre très infime de la population mondiale. Mais savoir dans quelle émission télé j'ai vu ca : Aucun souvenir ^_^ 

****

Terres de L'ouest.

****

Chap 21 : Fugue.

Après deux jours de patience, il était enfin capable de se lever et faire quelques pas dans sa chambre durant l'absence de ses geôliers. Ces derniers n'étaient guère nombreux à lui rendre visite. Il y avait tout d'abord, la femme médecin, Sally Poe qui passait matin et soir lui changer les pansements et s'assurer qu'il ne reprenait pas trop vite ses forces. Puis Duo qui venait chaque matin lui parler sans grand enthousiasme de tout ce qui se déroulait en ville depuis le duel avant de disparaître la journée entière. Et enfin Trowa, le seul qui semblait ne pas chercher à lui mentir, se contentant de lui apporter son déjeuné sans lui offrir une parole de réconfort comme les deux autres imposteurs. A n'en pas douter la surveillance n'était donc pas leur fort, ce qui allait lui donner cette dernière petit chance dont il avait besoin pour s'évader.

La pendule placée au coté de son lit lui indiquant 14h, il sut que plus personne ne passerait avant l'arrivée en début de soirée de Sally. N'en attendant pas d'avantage, Heero se mit donc en position assise dans son lit avant de poser une jambe sur le sol, suivi par la seconde quelque minutes plus tard. Restait alors le plus difficile, se redresser. Poussant de toutes ses forces sur ses bras et sur ses jambes ankylosés, il réussit à renouveler l'exploit réalisé pour la première fois la veille. Puis avec beaucoup de patience et de douleur, il s'habilla convenablement, remplissant aussi l'un de ses sacs avec le strict nécessaire. Debout face à la porte, il devait à présent sortir de la propriété au plus vite et ce malgré ses capacités physiques plus que limitées. 

Le descente de l'escalier fut une véritable torture. Chaque marche passée en silence était responsables de millier de tiraillements dans sa poitrine meurtrie, lui faisant ainsi douter de sa capacité à pouvoir tenir en selle lorsque Wings se mettrait au galop. Après cela, il traversa l'entrée déserte pour sortir enfin en direction des écuries.

//

Bientôt trois jours qu'il était de nouveau conscient, soit presque une semaine que son père était mort et Heero refusait toujours chaque matin d'accepter qu'il vienne le voir. Il comprenait qu'il ne soit pas très impatient d'engager ce genre de discussion, mais cela ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et voulait absolument en parler avec le principal concerné.

- Tu vas quelque part ?

- Trowa ! 

- Désolé. Je t'ai fait peur.

- Ce n'est rien. Oui, j'allais voir Heero. 

- Je peux t'accompagner ? J'ai quelque chose à lui annoncer.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je reviens des écuries et ……

//

Ca y est il les avait !!!!!!!! Après une bonne semaine de recherche, il les avait enfin trouvé. 

Sortant du poste du télégramme où il avait encore passé ses deux derniers jours et dépenser toutes ses économies, Duo monta en selle bien décidé à annoncer au plus vite, sa grande nouvelle.

//

Arrivés devant la porte du mercenaire, Quatre l'ouvrit doucement après y avoir taper longuement sans obtenir de réponse. La surprise était alors de taille : absence total du blessé.

- Comment ?

- Cherche dans la maison, je m'occupe de l'extérieur.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ca nous le lui demanderons si nous arrivons à le retrouver.

//

Il était enfin arrivé aux écuries. Transpirant sous l'effet de l'effort qu'il avait du fournir pour atteindre son premier objectif, Heero ne put alors que constater l'impensable : le box n°01 était vide. Duo lui avait promis de s'occuper d'elle. Et même si leur relation n'était plus au beau fixe, il savait que le jeune homme aurait tenu cette promesse. Il aimait réellement les animaux et la jument avait trop de valeur pour qu'il s'en débarrasse aussi facilement. La dernière explication était donc qu'elle l'ai quitté comme il le redoutait depuis leur première rencontre. 

Quelle ironie. A cette époque, il fuyait blessé un chasseur de prime en traversant, tel un mort vivant, le désert aride de la Californie lorsqu'elle s'était approché de lui. D'où pouvait-elle venir ? Il n'en avait alors aucune idée. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un mirage parmi tant d'autre. Et puis le mirage l'avait poussé de sa tête, lui montrant qu'elle était aussi scellée. Assuré alors qu'elle n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, il avait donc pu trouver de quoi se désaltérer dans les sacoches qu'elle portait avant de monter sur son dos pour la laisser l'emporter où bon lui semblait. Oui, ce jour là comme tant d'autres par la suite, Wings lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais à présent qu'il s'attendait à la voir l'aider de nouveau, elle n'était plus là.

- K'so !

- Tu cherches quelques chose peut-être ?

Se retournant bien trop vite pour l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, Heero fit face à la personne qui l'avait rejoint, apercevant à travers le brouillard de sa vue que la silhouette trouble ressemblait grossièrement à celle de Trowa.

- Wings ? Où est-elle ?

- Je l'ai lâché dans le pré pour qu'elle se dégourdisse les jambes. 

Merci.

La réponse venait de le soulager d'un poids énorme à la poitrine. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, sa fidèle Wings était encore ici à ses cotés. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à se débarrasser du Français pour tenter de la rejoindre enfin. Il s'avança d'un pas, maudissant ce mauvais concours de circonstance qui l'obligeait encore à marcher quand Trowa se posta en travers de son chemin.

- Tu comptes partir ?

- Tu veux m'en empêcher ?

- Non.

- Alors laisse moi passer.

- Je te laisserais passer mais si tu tiens vraiment à ta jument, ne part avec elle.

- Pourquoi…… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Heero sentit le malaise arriver. Car d'après le ton des plus sérieux employés par le dompteur, l'être auquel il tenait le plus au monde ne semblait pas être au meilleur de sa forme.

- Elle n'a rien de grave rassure toi. Elle est juste un peu trop fatiguée pour pouvoir entreprendre sans risque, une trop longue route.

Sa décision devenait bien difficile à prendre. Partir sans elle ou rester et affronter leur colère ? Mais pouvait-il seulement s'enfuir tout en la leur laissant ? Duo accepterait-il après son départ de continuer à la protéger ? Duo. Pourquoi était-ce toujours ce nom qui lui revenait finalement à l'esprit à chaque minute du jour et de la nuit ? Pourquoi, n'arrivait-il pas à reprendre son indifférence à son égard alors que lui plus que tout autre l'avait trahis ? Pourquoi attendait-il toujours de sa part un comportement qu'il ne lui rendait plus ? Pourquoi …. 

Brutalement, sans qu'il ne ressente aucun signe annonciateur, son environnement s'obscurcit alors qu'il s'effondrait rigidement sur le sol.

Trowa faisait face au mercenaire attendant patiemment quelle solution il choisirait quand ce dernier s'évanoui. La rapidité de l'action ne lui ayant pas permis de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche durement les dalles recouvertes de pailles des écuries, Heero gisait à présent étendu à ses pieds.

//

Duo était plus qu'excité à l'idée de lui annoncer ce qu'il venait de trouver. Lâchant DeathScythe auprès de Wings dans le prés, il passa par sa chambre prendre toute sa correspondance avant de se précipiter dans la maison en oubliant ses clefs dans la serrure.

//

Portant le japonais dans les bras, Trowa observa en passant devant la porte des quartiers de Duo que ce dernier y avait oublié ses clefs. Parant au plus pressé, il en profita donc pour y déposer son précieux fardeau sur le lit, avant de l'enfermer le temps qu'il prévienne Quatre qu'il l'avait retrouvé. 

//

Nulle part. Il n'était nulle part dans la maison.

- Je les ai retrouvé !

- Duo ! Tu m'as fait peur.

- T'en fait une tête ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, c'est trop affreux.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je l'ai retrouvé !

- Trowa, c'est merveilleux !!!

- STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est quoi ct'histoire où tro-man me pique ma réplique ??

Reprenant son souffle, le natté exigea qu'on l'informe du pourquoi de tant d'agitation.

- Première question : qui cherchiez vous et que Trowa a finalement retrouvé ?

- Heero.

- Et il était parti où au juste ?

- Aux écuries.

- Tu m'as fait peur Trowa, encore un peu et j'ai cru que vous me disiez qu'il essayait de s'enfuir. Je parie que tu l'as retrouvé en train de chercher Wings ! Je sais qu'elle doit beaucoup lui manquer mais il va tout de même falloir lui expliquer que ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable de sa part de s'être levé aussi tôt.

- Duo.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'était pas juste pour la voir qu'il s'y trouvait. Tu peux me croire, il tentait bien de s'enfuir.

- P..p….pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il n'est même pas encore capable de rester debout ?

- Je crois que ce serait bien que ce soit toi qui le lui demande.

- Je….d'accord. Il est la haut ?

- Non, j'ai préféré le mettre dans ta chambre. Tient.

Voyant que le dompteur lui tendait sa clef, Duo le regarda avec effroi.

- Tu l'as enfermé ?

- Tout blessé qu'il soit, je n'aurais pas réussi à le stopper s'il ne s'était pas évanoui devant moi.

Quelque peu déboussolé par ces nouvelles, l'adolescent s'apprêtait à rejoindre Heero quand il fut stoppé par Quatre.

- Attend !! Qu'est-ce que tu avais retrouvé ?

- Les parents d'Heero.

- Je le croyais orphelin.

- C'est une histoire un peu compliquée. Disons juste pour résumer qu'il fut plus ou moins volé à sa naissance et n'a donc jamais connu sa véritable famille.

- Et tu les as vraiment retrouvé ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas c'est formidable. Imagine, la joie qu'ils auront à se connaître enfin après toutes ces années.

- Je n'en suis pas certain. Imagine qu'ils aient entendu parlé de son passé et qu'ils le rejettent pour ça. Je ne voudrais pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Contre toute attente ce fut Trowa qui lui donna alors le conseil dont il avait besoin.

- Dans ce cas écris leur toi-même. Raconte leur tout ce que tu sais sur leur fils. Ce qu'il a fait, pourquoi, ce qu'il est devenu malgré tout cela et surtout Duo, dit leur bien combien tu l'aimes et pour quelles raisons. 

- T'es fou !!! Tu veux lui retirer toutes ses chances qu'il a de les connaître un jour ? Comment crois-tu qu'il vont réagir à l'annonce que leur fils est un tueur qui a eu une courte aventure avec un autre homme ? 

- Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu n'essaies pas.

- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de dévoiler comme ca, ce genre de chose sans qu'il ne soit d'accord.

- Trowa a raison Duo. Comme tu le disais tout à l'heure, se savoir rejeté pour une raison ou une autre lui sera plus douloureux que de continuer à croire qu'ils sont loin de lui ou très certainement mort. S'ils ne veulent pas le rencontrer pour ces raisons, mieux vaut encore que tu ne le lui dises jamais.

- D'accord mais d'ici à ce qu'ils la reçoivent cette fichue lettre et qu'ils m'y répondent. Même si on le garde sous clef, Heero finira bien un jour ou l'autre par nous fausser compagnie.

- Pas forcement. Nous avons trois bonnes raisons pour le convaincre de rester.

- Lesquelles ?

- Duo !!!

Voyant que le jeune homme ne voyait réellement pas où ils voulaient en venir, Quatre et Trowa les lui énumérèrent.

- Nous lui assurons une sécurité face à ceux qui le recherche.

- Reste juste à l'en convaincre, mais ok.

- Tu vis encore ici.

- Désolé mais là, vous faites faute route si vous croyez que je compte pour lui.

- Soit, il reste toujours Wings.

- Je ne comprend pas là !

- Trowa revient des écuries et ….

- Oh je suis désolé Quatre, je les ai beaucoup négligé depuis deux jours, mais je vais….

- Non ce n'est pas grave, Trowa s'occupe de donner le travail aux autres palfreniers. C'est juste qu'il a découvert une petite "suprise" avec Wings.

- Au mon Dieu ! S'il est arrivé quoique ce soit à sa jument, il ne s'en remettra jamais.

- Pas de panique Duo, cela n'a rien à voir avec la fin du monde que tu nous décris. 

Le sourire aux lèvres, les deux jeunes hommes lui annoncèrent donc à leur tour, leur nouvelle quelque peu surprenante. 

//

La porte était fermée. 

Il venait de se réveiller dans le lit qu'il avait partagé une semaine plutôt avec Duo. Et cela amplifiait encore ce sentiment que l'éloignement de ce dernier, clairement ressentit jours après jours, lui faisait bien plus mal que cette plaie par balle qui l'élançait toujours aussi fort. Le fait de sentir l'odeur de son amant d'une nuit sur le coussin où il reposait sa tête lui faisait perdre l'esprit. A son premier réveil, il était là près de lui. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus il se contentait de rapport journalier des plus sommaires. Où était donc passés ses yeux dans lesquels il avait lu tant d'affection pour sa personne ? Les avait-il rêvé ? Avait-il eu si peur de mourir sans avoir connu l'amour pleinement partagé entre deux individus, pour s'être imaginé de telles chimères ? 

STOP ! Il ne devait plus penser à lui de cette manière à présent. Il devait se forcer à oublier chaque seconde de cette nuit passée dans ses bras. Cesser de croire à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, qu'il allait s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser ou le caresser. Revenant à la réalité par un énième élancement de douleur, Heero décida de prendre parti de son isolation forcée en ce lieu pour y trouver de quoi ouvrir la porte. Ouvrant la malle placée au pied du lit, il ne cru pas en sa chance. Son pistolet y était déposé en son centre sur un tas de vêtements consciencieusement pliés. N'en attendant pas d'avantage pour agir, il l'a prit en main s'apprêtant à tirer sur la serrure quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement d'elle-même.

//

Duo prit une grande respiration avant de glisser la clef dans la serrure et ouvrir sans hésitation la porte de sa chambre. Plus que la douleur d'être rejeté par l'être aimé, savoir que ce dernier mettait sa vie en danger inutilement le rendait fou de rage. S'attendant à le trouver endormi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir debout face à lui, braquant son arme dans sa direction.

- Ne bouge pas !

- Heero.

Etrangement, il n'avait pas peur. Non, seul comptait cette haine farouche, cette colère bouillonnante qui l'accaparait à le voir s'autodétruire de la sorte.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de tenter de fuir comme ça ? Tu croyais peut-être qu'on allait te laisser partir aussi facilement ? Comment envisages-tu seulement de guérir en te comportant aussi stupidement !

Epuisé physiquement comme moralement, Heero ne sut comment réagir à l'agression. Il s'attendait depuis sa tentative avortée d'évasion à rencontrer plus de dureté quand à sa détention. Mais ne s'était pas imaginé la recevoir de Duo lui-même. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il donc tous ainsi sur lui ? Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas en finir au plus vite ?

- Pourquoi ?

Enfin. Depuis deux jours d'attente et de monologue insoutenable, Heero lui parlait de nouveau.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous donc tant à me soigner pour me tuer par la suite ? Pourquoi vouloir me guérir pour si peu de temps ?

- Quoi ?

Voyant le jeune homme tanguer dangereusement, Duo voulu s'approcher de lui pour le soutenir se souvenant au dernier moment qu'il pointait une arme quand il entendit le déclic caractéristique du chien qu'on relève. Même à la limite de l'évanouissement, Heero semblait prêt à tout tenter pour s'enfuir de nouveau. 

Changeant radicalement de stratégie, il reprit d'une voix plus douce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as été t'imaginer. Qu'on allait te mettre à la porte ? Où bien te dénoncer comme de vulgaires chasseurs de prime peut-être ?

Duo n'était pas aveugle, il se rendait bien compte que son ancien amant ne tiendrait plus longtemps debout avant de perdre connaissance. Décidé de risquer le tout pour le tout, il s'avança vers lui, le réceptionnant aussitôt dans ses bras à l'instant même où il s'effondrait en lâchant l'arme à terre. Tous deux encore debouts, l'américain soutenait le mercenaire en lui tenant fermement la taille, tandis que ce dernier trop faible pour résister laissait reposer son visage sur l'une de ses épaules.

- S'il te plait. Je préfère mourir maintenant que devant un peloton d'exécution.

- Mais qui t'as parlé d'exécution ?

Le voyant à présent tremblant de froid alors qu'il ne tenait plus du tout sur ses jambes, Duo prit les choses en mains.

- Ok. Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, tu vas t'allonger au chaud, t'es littéralement gelé 

Il l'incita doucement mais sûrement à se diriger vers le lit où il mit seulement quelques seconde à défaire la ceinture de son djean et descendre ce dernier. Arrivé au cheville, il le força alors à s'asseoir pour le déshabiller totalement avec beaucoup de douceur et d'efficacité. Suite à quoi, il fouilla quelques instants dans sa malle à la recherche de vêtements plus adéquats qu'il lui lança dans les mains.

- Enfile ça ! On a la même taille, il devrait donc t'aller.

Voyant Heero toujours aussi immobile telle une poupée de chiffon, Duo s'exécuta une seconde fois en l'obligeant à enfiler le pantalon léger qu'il lui avait donné avant de l'aider à se glisser sous les draps, installant les coussins de sorte à ce qu'il conserve une position assise le temps de leur discussion. 

- Bien, maintenant réglons ce problème d'exécution. 

Le japonais détournant aussitôt le regard vers le mur, Duo n'hésita pas à l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux, rapprochant son visage dans sa direction d'une caresse sur sa joue. 

- Il n'a jamais, tu entends ? Jamais été question que l'un de nous te dénonce à qui que ce soit. Je te rappel à tout hasard que Zecks lui-même te l'avait promis à ton arrivée ici. Satisfait ?

- Tu mens.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es le premier à souhaiter me voir rejoindre le seul destin qui m'est dû.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- "Brûler pour l'éternité dans les flammes de l'enfer." C'est bien ce que tu as toujours espéré à mon égard que je sache ? Alors pourquoi retarder ce moment ? Pourquoi me soigner si c'est pour…….

Il ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage. Effrayé par ces mots qui sortaient avec tant de facilité des lèvres d'Heero, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de poser sa main sur celles-ci dans l'espoir de le bâillonner. 

Alors voilà, depuis son réveil il n'avait donc cessé de penser qu'ils étaient tous complices pour vouloir le retenir de force dans ces murs, le temps pour eux de le dénoncer aux Marshals des états voisins. Sans compter qu'il semblait aussi persuadé que lui, Duo, attendait avec impatience de le voir expier ses crimes par une exécution lui ouvrant en grand les portes du purgatoire éternel. Comment ne pas culpabiliser lorsque vous êtes à l'origine de cette petite graine d'idée qui avait germée dans son esprit de toute évidence torturé ? Désespéré de ne pas avoir aperçu jusqu'alors la moindre trace de cette détresse consciencieusement enfouie derrière son masque d'indifférence, Duo souhaita tout reprendre à partir de ce petit matin où ils s'étaient réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors son premier acte fut de remplacer sa main encore apposée sur les lèvres du japonais par les siennes. Il ne lui donnait qu'un baiser, doux et superficiel. Après tout, comment pouvait-il seulement penser à lui imposer plus à ce stade ? Il voulait tout d'abord se faire pardonner tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait à ne pas avoir tenté plus tôt de le toucher, d'avoir hésiter à lui rappeler son amour. Sa main glissant sur la nuque du mercenaire, le natté ne cessa plus alors, de déposer ses lèvres sur celles à présent entrouvertes d'Heero.

- Pardonne moi Hee-chan. Pardonne moi. Je n'aurais jamais du te dire de telles horreurs ce soir là. J'étais sous le coup de la colère. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. Et quand bien même, si tu devais expier tes fautes en enfer, tu ne serais pas seul. Nous les affronterions tout les deux. 

- …

- Quand tu as perdu connaissance à la suite du duel, je suis allé dans la chapelle de la ville. Pour la première fois depuis l'incendie de l'Eglise Maxwell, j'y suis entré et j'ai prié. Tu m'entends ? J'ai prié de toute mon âme pour qu'ils acceptent de me faire partager le poids de tes actes. Alors nous irons ensemble. Je t'aime trop pour t'abandonner au delà de la mort.

Déstabilisé par le changement brutal d'attitude de Duo à son égard, Heero resta quelque peu paralysé et absent. Le jeune homme collé à présent contre lui l'embrassait sans discontinuer et ce malgré son absence de réactions. Mais celles-ci étaient de plus en plus dures à contrôler. Cette sensation de chaleur qui l'enveloppait, l'odeur de Duo qui l'enivrait, le contact de ses lèvres douces sur son visage. Tous cela, lui faisait perdre pied au point que ce fut sans même s'en rendre compte qu'il entoura soudain l'adolescent de ses bras dans un geste presque timide, avant qu'il ne se laisse vraiment aller, cédant aux baisers offerts en y répondant progressivement. 

Il l'avait enfin vaincu. A force de patience et de gestes tendres, Heero le laissait enfin agir lui donnant libre accès à l'entrée jusqu'alors fermement gardée par ses lèvres gelées. La permission lui étant accordée, Duo prolongea donc leur dernier baiser durant de très longues minutes à la suite desquelles, ils s'écartèrent le temps pour eux de respirer de nouveau. 

Heero était à la limite de l'asphyxie quand ses lèvres lui furent rendues. Encore une seconde et l'oxygène lui aurait vraiment manqué. A croire que le garçon assit à ses cotés et qu'il tenait dans ses bras avait voulu rattraper toute une semaine de baisers perdus. Mais tout cela était-il vraiment réelle ? S'était-il imaginé tous ces comportements étranges qu'il prenait pour de la réclusion ? Ou Duo changeait-il de comportement pour tacher de le rendre plus manipulable ? A la vue des yeux améthystes qui le regardaient avec tant d'émotion, il sut qu'elle était sa réponse. Mais dans ce cas, cela signifiait que ce fou de natté avait bel et bien réussit à le sortir de l'enfer en allégeant ses fautes par ses seules prières. Qui pouvait-il donc être pour avoir tant de pouvoir ? Quelle ange était si puissant au delà des cieux ? Ce fut dans un souffle que le japonais nomma ce dernier distinctement, tout en passant une main sur l'une des joues de Duo. 

- Shinigami.

- Qu'est-ce que ca veux dire Hee-chan ?

- Dieu de la mort.

Shinigami, le Dieu de la mort. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà surnommé ainsi lors de leur nuit à la belle étoile dans le désert ? Shinigami ? Après tout pourquoi pas ! Satisfait de son nouveau surnom, Duo lui sourit enfin comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis l'annonce du duel. Il l'aimait et voulait le lui faire savoir au plus vite pour rattraper ces derniers jours qu'ils avaient bêtement perdu en raison de quiproquos tenaces.

- Heero, maintenant que nous avons réglé le fait que moi je t'aime plus que tout et que nous voulions te garder avec nous uniquement pour te soigner et t'aider de notre mieux et non te dénoncer comme tu as pu le croire. J'aurai un nouveau point à aborder avec toi. Cela concerne Wings.

Il était la seconde personne à lui parler de la jument. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, Heero tenta alors de se lever de nouveau. Il était impossible pour lui de rester dans ce lit trop confortable, si cette dernière était en difficulté. 

Le voyant soudainement agité, Duo s'en voulu de ne pas avoir pris plus de doigté pour débuter sa phrase, tout comme il ne s'excusa pas ses gestes maladroits lorsqu'il avait fortement retenu le mercenaire lui infligeant ainsi de nouvelles douleurs.

- Calme toi, sa vie n'est pas en danger. 

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu te souviens de la nuit de la première représentation du cirque ? Quand je t'ai retrouvé dans le désert de pierre, je t'avais dit que j'avais laissé les deux chevaux libres de tous mouvements ?

- Et ?

- Et il se trouve qu'ils ont du, tout comme nous, se trouver un certain nombre de points communs ce soir là car Wings attend à présent un poulain.

- Tu veux dire que ……

- Je suis désolé.

Trop stupéfait par la nouvelle, Heero ne dit plus un mot. Il était à mille lieu de s'être imaginer qu'il pouvait s'agir de ce genre d'imprévu.

- Je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- Ce n'ai pas de ta faute.

- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Merci

N'en espérant pas plus, Duo se blottit une nouvelle fois contre lui. Dire qu'en moins d'une demi heure, il venait de retrouver le garçon doux et attentionné qui avait su le toucher.

- Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à partir sans elle.

- Mais, pourquoi faudrait-il absolument que tu partes ? 

Soupirant, Heero tenta de le lui expliquer en douceur.

- Je suis recherché dans la moitié du pays et donc par un grand nombre de chasseurs de prime. Même si je n'ai rien à craindre de vous, ils me retrouveront d'une façon ou d'une autre si je tarde trop. Et je ne souhaite pas mettre la vie de l'un d'entre vous en danger par ma faute. 

- Heero, après ce que tu as fait ici, pas une personne de la ville d'OZ ne se risquerait à te dénoncer. Ils sont soit impressionnés par ton courage, soit terrifiés à l'idée de te croiser de nouveau. Alors n'y pense même plus, car il est de toute façon hors de question qu'on te laisse reprendre la route dans cet état. 

Apercevant alors l'arme de son compagnon, toujours au sol, Duo quitta à regret ce dernier pour la reprendre et la déposer sur la petite table de nuit jouxtant le lit.

- Par contre je te la rend si tu le souhaites.

Fixant avec intention l'arme, Duo attendait beaucoup de sa réponse. A présent que tout était dit, il ne restait plus qu'une seule inconnue. Car plus que les baisers qu'il avait accepté de lui rendre, l'américain espérait à présent un mot quelque qu'il soit qui lui laisserait à penser qu'Heero avait aussi des sentiments à son égard. Cette arme, il la lui avait donné pour qu'elle puisse le défendre. Alors à présent, il la considérait un peu comme une preuve d'amour. S'il la lui réclamait cela signifiait donc qu'il reprenait aussi ses sentiments et qu'il ne voulait plus de lui.

- C'est un cadeau, je n'en veux plus.

- Mais elle a été montée et réglée pour ta main ?

- Aucune importance.

- Dans ce cas, accepterais-tu de ne la reprendre que lorsque tu le souhaiterais ?

Voyant qu'il ne suivait pas sa logique, l'américain tenta de devenir plus clair.

- Accepterais-tu que je te la garde chaque jour sur moi pour ne te la donner qu'à l'instant où tu en aurais besoin ?

Peut-être était-ce trop compliqué pour lui à cet instant. Heero était fiévreux et lui s'amusait à lui parler de leurs sentiments respectifs et d'un possible avenir commun sur la base de cette arme.

- Je ne sais pas Duo. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Fortement déçu par sa réponse, Duo enleva sans un mot les coussins derrière le dos d'Heero pour qu'il soit en position allongé et s'apprêtait à le laisser enfin seul quand une main sur son poignet le retint aussitôt.

- ….

- Heero ?

- S'il te plait.

- ……

- Reste.

Il avait dit ca en gardant les yeux baissés sans le lâcher pour autant. Son comportement ressemblait à celui d'un enfant qui n'ose espérer que ca demande puisse être acceptée. Sauf que lui avait plus qu'envie de répondre à ce genre de désir. Oubliant la réponse qu'il venait de recevoir à l'instant, Duo s'assit de nouveau sur le bord du lit d'où il retira chaussures, pantalon et veston, avant de s'y coucher face au blessé.

- Je resterais toute ma vie à tes cotés si seulement tu me le demandais.

Après tout, l'espoir était encore permis. Ne lui avait-il pas juste demandé un peu de temps de réflexion ? De nouveau rassuré, Duo donna un dernier baiser à son compagnon alors que leur deux corps s'emmêlaient dans une parfaite osmose sous la chaleur des couvertures. 

- Que va dire Quatre quand il apprendra que je reste encore un peu ?

- Mais il n'a jamais été question qu'il te demande de quitter sa maison.

- J'ai tué son père, Duo.

- Qui a lui-même tué sa mère. Franchement, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses seulement imaginer ce que pense Quatre en ce moment. Il se sent responsable de ce qui t'arrive et ne souhaite que venir s'excuser du mal que t'as fait son père. On est tout de même loin des reproches, tu ne crois pas ?

Le voyant encore surpris et perdu, le natté le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Tu sais quoi, on lui demandera de venir te voir demain à la première heure. En attendant, fait moi la promesse de rester ici le temps nécessaire à ta convalescence. 

- ……

- J'attend ! 

- C'est d'accord.

Fou de joie, le jeune homme se blottit contre lui avec délice. Tout finissait par reprendre un tour plus normal. Il acceptait de rester, de l'avoir à ses cotés et de réfléchir à ce que pourrait être leur futur commun. Il somnolait tout deux quand une dernière question lui vint à l'esprit.

- Au fait ! J'y ai pas pensé jusqu'à présent mais devons-nous prévenir quelqu'un de ta présence ici ?

- Non, il n'y a personne.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, laisse moi m'occuper de toi.

Duo le voyait céder avec soulagement au sommeil quand il lui répondit enfin.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu seras pire qu'Hilde.

- Hilde ?

Ce nom, ne lui semblait pas inconnu mais le jeune homme endormit ne pouvait plus répondre à son interrogation. Pris d'un doute, Duo décida qu'il irait voir Wufei pour lui demander la permission de jeter un coup d'œil sur la correspondance de Mérian. Mais demain, car lui aussi sentait soudain le poids de la fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules.

//

Rentrant d'une journée passée en ville, Wufei demanda des nouvelles de leurs protégés. Après un court résumé de la situation, Quatre termina par l'informer qu'aucun des deux garçons n'étaient depuis sortis de la chambre de Duo. Voulant s'assurer que ce dernier ne jouait pas de nouveau les veilleuses assidues ou que l'un d'eux n'était pas mort étouffé par le second, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil dans la dite chambre. L'ouvrant sans bruit, il n'aperçu alors que deux silhouettes endormis et blottis l'une contre l'autre dans le noir le plus total. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour le rassurer. Les deux jours d'angoisse qu'il venait de passer à les voir s'entredéchirer se terminait enfin, à son plus grand soulagement.

A suivre……..


	23. Chap 22 Les 3 lettres Partie 1

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 6+5, 1+2

Remarque : On approche de la fin mes enfants ^__^

****

Terres de L'ouest.

****

Chap 22 : Les Trois lettres (Partie 1).

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le temps s'écoulait le plus tranquillement du monde. Personne n'aurait pu croire en arrivant alors dans la petite ville de OZ qu'une guerre civile avait été sur le point de se déclencher deux semaines auparavant. La disparition tragique du gouverneur dans un duel face à un jeune adversaire mystérieusement disparu depuis, avait provoqué la mise en place d'élections. En attendant ces dernières, le précédent gouverneur avait repris sa place, tandis que les mines appartenant à la régence de l'état était restées dans les mains de l'intendant choisi par le défunt. Ces arrangements avaient pour but de parer au plus pressé durant la campagne électorale. Trois hommes s'y étaient engagés, l'ancien gouverneur qui assurait le remplacement, un homme dont son appartenance à la fondation Romefeller ne faisait aucun doute et un tout jeune garçon qui tentait de prendre fièrement la succession de son père disparu.

C'est donc dans cette atmosphère de calme après la tempête à laquelle s'ajoutait un temps des plus cléments, que le chargé de la poste fut prit d'un énorme soulagement. Lui aussi n'allait plus tarder à goûté à son tour, au plaisir de la paix retrouvée. Il tenait dans ses mains sa future tranquillité : Trois lettres à destination du plus exaspérant et encombrant de ses clients, le bien nommé Duo Maxw……

- Hello Every Body !!!!!!!!! Y'a du courrier c'matin Alfy ???!!!!!!!!!!

Mais comment pouvait-on le supporter ? Depuis sept jours où il était venu avec ses trois lettres à poster, ce phénomène de foire venait chaque matin dans l'attente de voir arriver leur réponse. Il avait beau lui dire que le voyage entre leur petite ville de province au centre des terres et la grande capitale mettrait plusieurs semaines pour un aller retour du courrier, il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

- Tu ne va pas y croire Duo. Mais oui, t'as du courrier. Et pas du moindre. Trois lettres dont le cachet nous apprend qu'elles ont été envoyées toutes les trois du Capitole même. Impossible pour quiconque de les faire voyager plus vite. 

Le pauvre Alfred se dit alors qu'il aurait du se faire porter pâle, ce matin là. Car le sourire sanguinaire du jeune natté ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon. Sans attendre, il tendit aussitôt les précieuses lettres au diable incarné avant de le stopper inconscient qu'il était, dans son départ.

- Attend !! J'ai aussi une lettre pour son Excellence Winner Raberba Kushinada !

- Elle vient de qui ? C'est quand même pas commun de nommer une personne avec le nom de famille de son épouse. 

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi. Elle provient peut-être d'une de ces femmes qui luttent pour l'égalité des sexes !

- Quand crois-tu qu'ils cesseront d'envoyer du courrier à destination du Gouverneur ?

- Ca ! Le temps que la nouvelle fasse tout le tour du pays, Quatre risque d'en recevoir encore pas mal ! Sans compter que celle-ci n'est même pas partie d'ici !

//

- Comment ça se passe avec les mines ?

- Bien. Même si j'attend avec impatience la relève.

- Pourquoi ?

- Trop de souvenirs.

Le shérif n'avait nul besoin de lui demander de préciser à quoi il faisait référence. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas plus étonné d'apprendre sa difficulté à oublier Mérian. Comment le pouvait-il en vivant continuellement dans des lieux où les deux jeunes gens avaient partagé tant d'instants en commun ? Pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance, il devait changer d'environnement et prier pour que cela suffise à mettre un terme à une partie de ses fantômes. Voulant le lui dire, Zecks tourna sont visage vers le jeune chinois. Tout deux étaient assis tel deux grands pères sur le trottoir devançant la porte du bureau du Shérif, regardant avec indifférence les gens qui passaient.

- Tu devrais déménager.

- Je sais.

- Tu pourrais venir chez moi si tu le souhaitais.

- Sally m'a déjà donné l'une de ses chambres, j'y emménage cette après midi.

- Je comprend.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Wufei regardait amusé l'air résigné du blond. Il avait envie d'approfondir cette discussion naissante mais craignait sa réaction. Il y avait encore tant de mystère cachés derrière ces yeux azures. Il allait se lancer à l'eau quand Zecks lui montra d'un signe de tête un jeune homme totalement perdu dans sa lecture qui s'approchait sans même les voir.

- Duo !!!

- Wufei ?

- Comment va ton protégé ?

- Mieux que tu ne peux l'imaginer Zecks. Toujours aussi difficile de l'empêcher de marcher.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas trouver l'occupation qui pouvait le garder au lit ?

Duo ne comprit pas la remarque, du moins pas tout de suite aux vues du temps qu'il fallu à son visage pour passer de l'interrogation au rouge fraise des bois. Wufei qui n'appréciait pas plus ce genre de remarque à l'époque où Sally les ennuyait Mérian et lui sur leur relation amoureuse, tenta de dévier le sujet de leur conversation.

- Et tu viens d'où comme ça ? 

- La poste. 

- Encore !!

- Oui, mais cette fois-ci je les ai !

- J'en connais un qui doit respirer de nouveau dans ce cas.

- J'ignore tes paroles Wufei ! En attendant, j'ai obtenu ce que j'attendais de la miss hypocrite.

- Tu parles d'un des contacts de Mérian ?

- Hum. Réléna Darlian. Cette fille est une contradiction née. Elle joue les ambassadeurs pour la paix et accepte en douce de nous aider à engager un homme dont le travail pouvait et s'est avéré être l'élimination d'un gouverneur. A croire que les gens ne sont jamais ce qu'ils semblent être.

- Je pourrais un peu t'en parler si tu le souhaites. Il se trouve que la demoiselle dont tu parles est ma sœur.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me trouves pas assez distingué pour être le fils aîné des Peacecraft ?

- D'abord Relena n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque Peacecraft et ensuite pourquoi serais-tu alors ici et pas auprès d'elle ?

- Je vais te raconter une petite histoire qui te semblera un peu familière Duo.

Zecks leur raconta alors comment un groupe d'immigrés avaient été victimes d'une attaque indienne. Dans le chaos de l'affrontement, les deux enfants avaient été séparés de leurs parents, de hauts diplomates morts dans leur tentative de sauver leurs biens.

- Darlian, le meilleur ami de notre père est le seul à avoir pu s'enfuir en emportant avec lui Relena. Pensant qu'elle avait perdu toute sa famille, il l'adopta.

- Si tu le sais, pourquoi ne leur as-tu jamais dis que tu étais vivant ?

- Je dirais qu'un autre destin m'était destiné.

- Mouais. 

- Mais n'étais-tu pas censé apporter ce courrier au principal intéressé ?

Comprenant que le shérif ne lui en dirait pas plus ce jour là, Duo fit un signe positif de la tête avant de reprendre son chemin en direction de DeathScythe. Wufei, lui n'était pas dupe, l'histoire ne faisait que commencer.

- C'est à ce moment là que tu l'as rencontré ?

- Disons que j'allais me faire scalper par les guerriers quand un homme les en a empêché.

- Et c'est à partir de ce jour que tu es resté avec lui.

- hum. Il m'a recueillit, appris ses codes d'honneur ainsi qu'à me servir des armes, sans compter… le reste.

Le chinois savait à quoi il faisait allusion. Le baiser quelque minutes avant le duel dont il avait été seul témoin, n'était pas un acte isolé. Les deux hommes avaient alors réagit avec trop d'habitude pour que ce soit leur première fois ou pour que ce dernier n'ai aucun sens à leurs yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il se trouve que j'appris un jour qui était à l'origine du massacre de nos parents. Les indiens avaient été payés pour cette attaque qui visait à empêcher la prise de pouvoir de la famille Peacecraft réputée pour être pacifique et le commanditaire n'était autre que cet homme bien veillant qui avait un jour recueillit un jeune homme encore un peu perdu dans ce nouveau monde. Un informateur anonyme, mit alors au courant les deux autres personnes à avoir survécu au massacre, à savoir Darlian et sa fille.

- Ce qui explique aujourd'hui pourquoi une militante de la paix s'écarte de ses convictions pour tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'une tiers personne se charge d'éliminer son pire cauchemar.

- ….

- Et Quatre ?

- Un petit bout de chou qui n'avait que 8 ans quand je les ai quitté. Il semblait si fragile que j'avais pris la mauvaise habitude de le protéger comme mon petit frère. Je crois qu'il a du assister à la dispute précédent mon départ et que cela associé à son empathie provoqua un choc induisant sa perte de mémoire.

- Zecks.

- Hum ?

- Ce n'était pas ta faute.

//

Récupérer ces lettres c'étaient bien mais encore fallait-il réussir à les lui donner à présent. C'est donc, d'un pas peu pressé et quelque peu anxieux que Duo frappa doucement à la porte jouxtant les écuries.

- Heero ?

- hum.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Parce que tu me laisses le choix maintenant ?

Souriant à la remarque, l'adolescent entra dans sa chambre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il y dormait aux cotés d'Heero bien que ce dernier n'était pas encore totalement remit. Le lendemain de leur réconciliation, le teint du mercenaire était si pâle et sa respiration si difficile que Sally avait réalisé une troisième transfusion sanguine. Et comme à la suite du duel et du jour suivant ce dernier, cela avait eu pour effet de lui redonner quelques couleurs et d'affaiblir temporairement Trowa. A n'en pas douter sa petite escapade durant sa fugue avortée n'avait pas été très bien accueillit par son organisme encore affaiblit. A présent, ils ne lui permettaient de se lever qu'en de rares occasions. Mais Duo n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment que le mercenaire faisait toujours à sa guise dés qu'ils avaient le dos tournés. Pour tenter d'éviter cette fatalité, c'était dorénavant à tour de rôle que six d'entre eux se relayaient à ses cotés. Etonnement, même Zecks avait proposé sa participation à ce qui était devenu un véritable sport d'endurance aux vues du bon rétablissement du mercenaire.

- Excuse moi du retard. J'espère que t'en as pas profité pour faire des bêtises.

- Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive avec Quatre ?

- Vous avez encore discutez ? 

- hum.

Au visage étonnement expressif du mercenaire, Duo se dit que le jeune empathe avait une fois de plus dû lui faire dire des choses qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui. 

- Tu me fais une petite place ?

Avec des gestes trahissant leur habitude, Duo se plaça alors dans le dos du japonais pour que ce dernier s'adosse à lui plutôt qu'aux coussins. Après quoi, le natté lia ses mains autour de la taille d'Heero qui confortablement installé se laissa somnoler dans les bras de son amant.

- Heero ?

- Hum. 

- J'ai reçu du courrier ce matin.

- …

- Je ……tu m'en voudrais beaucoup si je t'annonçais que je me suis permis de fouiller dans ta vie ?

- C'est pas exactement ce que tu fais depuis qu'on se connaît ?

- Oui, enfin non, pas comme ca.

- Soit direct Duo. Ca ne te ressemble pas de tourner autour des mots.

- Il sont encore vivants.

- Qui ?

- Tes parents. Non seulement, ils sont toujours vivants mais jamais ils n'ont cessé de te chercher.

- ……

- Heero ?

Bien qu'il ne voyait pas son visage, Duo ne pouvait ignorer l'extrême rigidité du corps qu'il serrait contre lui. 

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Non, il n'y a rien de drôle à cette histoire. Ton père est un ambassadeur Australien réputé pour sa prise de parti pour la paix et le désarmement. Il se trouve qu'il y a quinze ans, il s'est rendu au Japon une année entière pour tenter de résoudre un conflit existant entre ces deux pays. Il y a rencontré une jeune Geisha avec laquelle il eut un enfant. Mais quelques jours avant sa naissance, il fut renvoyé de force dans son pays pour la simple raison que les accords de paix s'étaient voués par un cuisant échec frôlant même le déclenchement d'une guerre. Il ne voulait pas repartir seul mais les choses s'étant précipitées, les autorités japonaises avaient refusé son droit d'emmener sa nouvelle famille avec lui. Alors il y est retourné, six mois plus tard par ses propres moyens. Il était revenu pour eux, pour les ramener avec lui quelque en soit le prix. Comment aurait-il pu seulement prévoir que durant ces six mois, l'enfant qui était né allait mystérieusement disparaître. Depuis lors, tes parents se sont mariés et n'ont cessé de te rechercher. Une rumeur les informa qu'un garçon ressemblant à leur description des plus sommaires pouvait être présent à la nouvelle Amsterdam des Etats Unis d'Amérique. Alors ils s'y sont rendus pour apprendre que leur faible espoir avait fuis avec un cirque. 

- …..

Incapable de dire un mot, Heero le laissa continuer.

- Il se trouve qu'ils ont toujours cru que ce petit garçon aux yeux cobalts qui accompagnait jusqu'alors un homme connu de ton père sous le nom d'Odin Low pouvait être ce fils qu'il recherchait depuis déjà de si longues années. Alors c'est tout naturellement, qu'ils se sont installés à la capitale pour y poursuivre leur vie sans abandonner pour autant leurs recherches. 

- Dans….. Dans l'hypothèse où tu dis vrai. Comment aurais-tu pu les retrouver sans connaître leur nom ?

- Tu m'en as donné plus que nécessaire Heero. Voulant en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux criminel Odin Low, j'ai envoyé un télégramme quelques jours avant le duel à tous les marshals qui étaient à ta poursuite pour qu'ils m'envoient ce qu'il savait. L'un d'entre eux m'a alors mis en contact avec une personne qui disait te rechercher pour d'autres raisons. Il s'agissait d'une femme, Lucrezia Noin travaillant pour tes parents, tout simplement.

- ….

- Je sais que je n'aurais peut-être pas du, mais j'ai alors pris sur moi de les avertir que tu étais vivant et en bonne santé, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai le jour où la lettre est partie d'ici. Leur réponse est arrivée aujourd'hui. Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait un message pour m'informer qu'ils souhaitaient que je te donne en personne ce pli, sans que je ne le lise auparavant.

Sur ces mots, Duo lui déposa une enveloppe cachetée dans les mains avant de s'apprêter à partir quand une pression sur ses bras lui fit comprendre qu'Heero ne le souhaitait pas. Soulagé par cette attitude, il ne bougea pas.

La lettre comportait de nombreuses feuilles avec la photo d'un couple. Un homme musclé, beau garçon aux cheveux blonds dont les yeux étaient aussi profonds et bleus que l'océan tandis que la femme présentait un visage fin à la peau mate, de long cheveux noir et des yeux en amandes caractéristiques des asiatiques. Sur les pages noircies d'encre était racontée comme venait de le faire Duo, l'histoire de ces deux personnes. Puis elles lui apprirent que ses parents étaient au courant de sa vie de tueur mais qu'ils ne le rejetteraient pas pour autant, qu'ils l'accepteraient comme il était. Leur seul désir n'était plus que de pouvoir le rencontrer pour le serrer dans leurs bras et lui donner enfin l'amour qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais pu lui offrir. 

En lisant la lettre des larmes coulèrent doucement sur les mains de l'adolescent. Aucun tremblement, murmure ou hoquet, rien ne pouvait donner lieu à croire qu'il ressentait quoique ce soit si seulement les larmes n'avaient pas été présentes. 

Dire qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais pleuré, pas même à la suite de son premier meurtre. 

Tandis que la lettre se terminait sur leur demande à le voir les rejoindre à Washington, Heero regarda de nouveau longuement la photo qui l'accompagnait, suivant les contours de sa mère au sourire épanoui du bout de ses doigts.

- Ca te fais plaisir ?

- Je ne peux pas les rejoindre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis recherché dans la moitié des pays d'Europe et des Etats fédérés.

- Voyons Hee-chan. C'est Odin Low qui y est recherché, pas Heero Yuy le fils légitime d'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Australie !

- Et après. Comment veux-tu qu'ils m'acceptent réellement sachant ce que j'ai fait….

- Tu parles de tes parents qui ne t'ont pas vu depuis dix sept ans. Ils se moquent bien du reste.

- Mais j'ai tué tant d'hommes !

- Et sauvé tant d'autres ! Tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à donner ta vie pour empêcher une guerre civile qui aurait pu durer des années. Combien crois-tu qu'il y aurait eu de mort par an durant ce conflit ?

- Ca ne change pas que je ne pourrais jamais y aller.

- Si je comprend bien, c'est avant tout les mandats d'arrêt qui sont lancés contre toi qui t'en empêche ?

- hum.

Heero n'aimait pas le ton prit par la voix du Shinigami. Car en pareille moment c'est bien lui qui prenait possession du doux et fatiguant Duo Maxwell.

- Heero, après ton duel, nous avons demandé à la personne qui nous avait promis de te payer la seconde partie de tes honoraires de le faire d'une autre manière. 

- ….

- Voilà, tu as été réhabilité. Ton passé a été effacé. C'est d'ailleurs la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire pour toi, après ce que toi tu as fait pour sa cause qui s'est avérée plus que personnelle.

- Quoi ?

N'y comprenant rien, le mercenaire se releva suffisamment pour pouvoir se tourner vers Duo, au grand étonnement de ce dernier qui ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait alors autant. 

- Excuse moi mais l'argent n'a pas beaucoup d'importance si on est pas libre d'en profiter.

- Duo !

- Oui.

- Qui est la personne dont tu parles ?

- la personne ?

- La personne qui est censé être à l'origine de mon embauche !!!!

- heu……..

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, l'émotion d'avoir retrouvé sa famille venait de laisser place à un surplus d'énervement, Duo se pressa de lui tendre la seconde lettre qu'il avait reçu, le matin même.

- C'est Peacecraft, enfin non, Relena Darlian. Une fille qui est devenue sénateur à l'instar de son père adoptif le sénateur Darlian. Pourquoi ?

Semblant de nouveau calmé, le japonais reprit sa place initiale retombant dans son mutisme.

- Rien.

C'était à ne rien y comprendre.

- Je……je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi Duo.

- C'est vrai ?

- hum.

Bien que le ton n'y était pas vraiment, la teneur des mots lui suffisait amplement. Il comprenait que de telles informations nécessitaient à présent qu'Heero puisse y réfléchir tranquillement et donc sans son bavardage incessant qu'il réprima alors de son mieux.

Oh, oui, il pouvait le remercier. Dire qu'avant ces quelques feuilles, il ignorait encore jusqu'à son âge, son nom de naissance, ainsi que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé rêver connaître de ses deux parents. Et Duo avait débuté toutes ces recherches de sa propre initiative à une époque où il n'était encore rien pour lui. Allant jusqu'à trouver par il ne savait quel miracle le moyen de le gracier de tous ses crimes. Comment pourrait-il un jour le remercier à la mesure de ce qu'il venait de lui offrir ? Sa famille et sa liberté. Décidé à commencer par faire quelques efforts de communication, le mercenaire se laissa aller un peu plus dans les bras de son compagnon étonnement silencieux.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils diront pour nous ?

Un peu déconnecté par les deux réactions s'étant succédées avec une vitesse un peu trop fulgurante pour lui, Duo ne sut plus de quoi ils parlaient.

- Nous ?

- Oui, si nous y allons. Comment réagiront-ils à notre relation ?

- Parce que tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Je n'irais pas, si tu ne me suis pas.

Dire qu'il attendait patiemment depuis de longs jours un seul signe pouvant lui signifier qu'Heero partageait les mêmes sentiments et les mêmes désirs de vie commune que lui. Et voilà que ces deniers lui étaient donnés dans une conversation où ils n'avaient vraiment pas leur place, comme une évidence que l'on vous jette à la figure. Le cœur palpitant de bonheur, il lui répondit enfin.

- Relis la lettre et tu comprendras qu'ils ne seraient pas si étonnés que ça.

A suivre…..


	24. Chap 23 Les 3 lettres Partie 2

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 2+1, 3+4

****

Terres de L'ouest.

****

Chap 23 : Les Trois lettres (Partie 2). [1]

Il la tenait dans ses mains. Cette lettre, donnée quelques minutes plus tôt par Duo contenait très certainement les dernières réponses qu'il espérait connaître au sujet de ses parents et de son origine. L'américain n'avait semble t'il pas compris que le destinataire n'était pas son père mais bien lui. Après tout, qui d'autre utilisait le nom de famille Raberba Winner ? Redoutant ce qu'il allait y apprendre, le jeune blond regrettait de ne pas avoir à ses cotés la personne qui l'avait déjà aidé à rédiger le courrier à l'origine de cette réponse.

- Quatre ?

- Trowa !

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sur.

Comment lui refuser une telle demande ? Souriant de le voir arriver au moment même où sont cœur avait fait appel à lui, Quatre lui fit une place sur la balancelle où il se trouvait. Le sachant alors près de lui, capable de le soutenir, il ouvrit enfin l'enveloppe.

" A son excellence, Quatre Raberba Winner, de la part de son dévoué Rashid…….

Ne trouvant pas le courage d'affronter aussi directement ce qui serait peut-être de nouvelles révélations, l'arabe tandis les feuilles à son aîné qui les prit aussitôt sans demander d'explication.

- S'il te plait. Lis les pour moi.

Voyant dans quel état d'inquiétude et de stress son ange blond se trouvait, Trowa s'exécuta lisant clairement et distinctement les nombreuses lignes écrites dans un anglais parfait.

Ils y apprirent la confirmation de leurs précédentes découvertes. A savoir la disparition tragique de la jeune mère de Quatre dans des circonstances quelque peu étranges qui officiellement c'étaient résumées à un banal accident de cheval. Suite au départ du jeune garçon avec son père, le reste de sa famille maternelle n'avait alors pas abandonné le Harem et les trente filles de l'officier Kushinada lâchement répudiés par ce denier. En effet, le propre frère de la jeune princesse disparue avait alors pris sous sa protection toutes ces femmes allant jusqu'à confier la régence du royaume aux sœurs aînées de Quatre. 

- Le royaume ?

- hum.

La lettre se terminait par la joie qu'avait l'ancien confident de sa mère d'avoir retrouvé la trace de son Excellence en qui il devait dorénavant fidélité et loyauté. 

- …….Dans l'attente de votre retour auprès de votre peuple ……….

- Peuple ?

- Si je comprend bien, tu hérites par ta mère d'un royaume en Arabie dont tes sœurs s'occupent en attendant ton retour parmi eux.

- Mais……..mais…… 

Les dernières phrases étaient si éloignées de ce à quoi ils s'attendaient que les jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire au moment même où leur regard se croisèrent.

- Devrais-je moi aussi appeler sa majesté, Votre Excellence ?

Pour tout réponse, le très stoïque Français reçu un coussin en pleine figure.

- Je vois que vous ne maîtrisez pas encore le protocole du palais.

Le cœur plus léger, Quatre fixa avec un peu plus d'attention son compagnon. Combien la douleur de l'existence s'était-elle atténuée depuis sa présence à ses cotés. Il avait accepté sa peine pour la mort de son père, la peur de perdre ses amis à la suite des malentendus qui s'en étaient succédés. Et depuis ne cessait de le soutenir dans la gestion du domaine, le soulageant suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'investir au mieux dans la campagne électorale. Mais que représentait tout cela face à cette chaleur et ce sentiment de bien être qui ne cessait toujours pas de s'amplifier au fond de lui. Par Allah, il était si beau avec ses yeux émeraudes qui ne cessaient de veiller sur lui. Sans parler de ses bras si puissants qui savaient mieux qui quiconque le serrer à l'extrême perfection contre son torse sécurisant….

- Quatre !!!

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu un seul mot de ce que je viens de te dire. N'est-ce pas ?

- Heu….si ….. enfin….. non, je …… Excuse moi.

- Si tu cessais deux minutes de me déshabiller du regard pour m'écouter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je t'en serait reconnaissant

A la rougeur subitement prise par le jolie minois de son cadet, Trowa comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur la raison qui poussait ces yeux si pétillants à ne plus le quitter depuis le lancé de coussin.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, tu disais ?

- Le cirque part demain.

Etonnement, il n'eut même pas peur. L'éventualité que cela puisse cacher une nouvelle catastrophe imminente n'était même pas envisagée. Malgré tout, il se devait de lui répondre. N'était-ce pas la moindre des politesses quand on venait d'ignorer ce qui avait du être un petit discours voué à le rassurer.

- Tu restes avec moi ?

- Oui.

C'était simple. Simple comme leur rencontre. Pourquoi devait-il y avoir des doutes, des craintes et des angoisses quand toutes ses barrières abaissées lui criaient les sentiments d'amour sincère qui débordait du cœur de Trowa à son égard. N'en attendant pas d'avantage, Quatre se laissa alors glisser dans les bras de l'être aimé pour sceller d'un baiser leur promesse d'un avenir commun.

- Merci

//

Le soleil n'était pas encore bien haut dans le ciel quand les premières roulottes partirent en direction de l'ouest.

Sur ce qui avait été l'emplacement du chapiteau un groupe de jeunes gens terminaient leurs adieux. Tous avaient tenu à se déplacer pour remercier ceux qui avaient été des alliés inattendus. Mais à présent un américain survolté repartait déjà avec la ferme intention de raccompagner un mercenaire quelque peu excédé d'être à ce point surveillé. 

Son choix de rester n'avait pas été difficile. Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager une seule seconde de ne plus être auprès de lui ? Comment ignorer la blessure profonde et sincère porté par le deuil de Wufei ou cette douleur émise par Duo lorsqu'il avait cru perdre Heero. Non, plus que jamais les derniers évènements lui intimaient de ne pas gâcher leur vie en repartant avec le cirque. Mais de cette décision découlait la conséquence ultime qu'il allait devoir se séparer de sa sœur. Le douce Catherine qui l'avait sortie de ses cauchemars. Celle qui l'avait aimé sans rien connaître de son passé. 

- Fait bien attention grand frère.

- Toi aussi Catherine.

A ces quelques mots échangées avec simplicité, la demoiselle vient prendre son frère dans ses bras pour lui chuchoter son ordre de ne jamais hésiter à venir la retrouver au moindre ennuie. Il faisait et ferait à jamais parti de la grande famille du cirque et qu'en conséquence, il y trouvera toujours asile et amour. Trowa lui assura qu'il en prenait bien note avant de répondre d'un silence, au regard déterminé d'un funambule en qui il savait pouvoir faire confiance pour rendre sa petite sœur heureuse. 

//

Les derniers chariots devaient être bien loin quand Duo fut enfin de retour en ville. Se débarrasser du japonais n'avait pas été une mince affaire, bien au contraire. Ce denier n'acceptait plus aussi facilement de rester sagement inactif dans leur chambre. Pourtant ce n'était ni lui, ni Sally qui l'encourageait à faire une quelconque activité physique. Ses blessures avaient beau n'avoir touchées aucun organe interne d'importance. Il restait une évidence que recevoir une balle en pleine poitrine ne se soignait pas en moins de deux semaines. D'autant plus quand les marques de brûlure de sa précédente blessure par balle venaient à peine de disparaître. Il comprenait malgré tout qu'il ait souhaité lui aussi dire au revoir à la troupe du cirque qui déjà dans le passé lui avait offert une main secourable. 

A présent, il était revenu au centre ville attendre avec une certaine impatience l'arrivée de la diligence en provenance de Washington qui avait en son bord leur toute nouvelle invitée. 

Après une bonne heure de retard, la diligence entra enfin dans la ville comme si elle s'apprêtait à battre son dernier record de vitesse. A peine s'immobilisa t'elle qu'une jeune femme en sorti alors toute fringante. Au premier coup d'œil, Duo sut qu'elle seule pouvait avoir suffisamment de caractère pour se faire entendre du mercenaire. Les cheveux courts, elle portait un pantalon d'homme aux jambes larges rappelant la forme d'une jupe [2]. Aucun doute, cette fille ne se souciait guère de l'image qu'elle pouvait renvoyer. 

Un coup d'œil dans sa direction et la demoiselle se dirigeait tout naturellement vers lui à sa plus grande surprise. 

- Alors beau brun, dis moi tout ! Comment va t'il ?

Aucune forme dans ses propos, elle allait droit au but. Duo apprécia ce trait de caractère tout autant qu'elle l'ait aussi reconnu dans l'instant.

- Sa vie n'est plus en danger. Il est en convalescence forcé.

- Merci mon Dieu.

Sans plus hésiter, la jeune femme se jeta alors dans ses bras pour une étreinte toute fraternelle. Après quoi, elle se retourna dans le but d'hurler sur le pauvre conducteur qu'il se presse un peu plus pour lui envoyer ses bagages. Ces derniers se composaient de deux sacs qu'il reçurent tout deux dans leur bras avant qu'ils n'entreprennent de se diriger vers les chevaux apportés par Duo.

- J'ai eu peur de ne pas le voir revenir. D'habitude si quelque chose tourne mal, il rentre malgré tout à San Francisco où je fini toujours par lui mettre la main dessus et le forcer à venir au Saloon se remettre de ses blessures. Mais là rien, aucunes nouvelles. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un ai réussi à le convaincre de na pas s'enfuir plus vite.

- Je te rassure tout de suite. Il a bien essayé de nous fausser compagnie bien qu'incapable de tenir sur ses jambes.

- Si tu crois que ca l'arrête. Wings est suffisamment intelligente pour le ramener sans son aide. D'ailleurs nous gagnons tous beaucoup de temps dans ces cas là, car c'est vers moi qu'elle le ramène alors.

Duo songea à l'attitude très similaire de la jument, le jour où elle l'avait attiré jusqu'à son maître blessé après l'attaque de Quatre au cirque. 

- Tu ne m'écoutes plus chéri !

Et ce fut tout simplement d'une main plaquée sur ses fesses qu'Hilde Shebecker tenta de réveiller le jeune homme. Pour lui, il ne faisait plus aucun doute, cette femme était "spéciale".

//

A la demeure qui l'accueillait, Hilde rencontra un jolie couple composé du fils du gouverneur et d'un dompteur de fauve aux yeux envoûtants, bien qu'elle n'en apercevait qu'un seul. Lorsque enfin un jeune chinois s'approcha d'eux, elle décela aussitôt une infinie tristesse consciencieusement renfermé sous un masque de fierté.

- Chang ? Au mon Dieu, vous êtes Wufei Chang, le mari de Mérian.

Au geste d'acquiescement du jeune homme, Hilde se jeta dans ses bras. Mais cette fois-ci nulle main déplacée ne vint troubler les sentiments de souffrances que partageaient ces deux personnes. 

- C'était ma plus grande amie. J'aurais tant voulu la voir une fois avant qu'elle…….

Ne souhaitant pas s'immiscer dans leur peine commune, les trois témoins les laissèrent partager ensemble leur souvenirs de la défunte.

Quand l'atmosphère se fit plus détendue, la demoiselle chercha à parler seule à seule avec ce garçon à la natte qui l'avait si gentiment mise au courant de la situation de son associé. Elle lui avait envoyé une lettre quelques jours auparavant pour finalement changer d'avis et l'avertir la veille au soir qu'elle venait en personne s'assurer qu'Heero Yuy était toujours de ce monde. Avant son télégramme des plus rassurants, elle n'avait eu jusqu'alors pour toute nouvelle que celles données par cette femme qui ne la lâchait plus depuis quelques temps. Noin tentait par tout les moyens de lui faire dire où se trouvait le mercenaire quand elle avait stoppé ses pressions. Le shérif d'OZ avait pris contact avec elle pour l'informer qu'Heero était bien présent dans sa ville où il allait bientôt risquer sa vie dans un duel à mort contre le gouverneur de l'état. Depuis lors, Hilde était restée dans le doute qu'il puisse s'agire d'une énième stratégie de ce chasseur de prime pour lui faire confirmer la présence d'Odin Low sur ces terres.

Comme tous le lui avait assuré, ce fut dans les écuries qu'elle trouva Duo Maxwell. L'adolescent s'occupait avec beaucoup d'attention de Wings. Et à voir les gestes de douceur qu'il portait à la jument, ce dernier ne déméritait pas l'admiration qu'il semblait engendrer de la part de ses collègues de travail.

- Duo ! Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr.

Reposant les brosses sur une étagère, l'interpellé vint rejoindre son invité pour faire quelque pas avec elle.

- Tu veux le voir tout de suite c'est ça ?

- Il ne sait pas que je suis là n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas il ne t'a jamais rien dit à mon sujet.

- C'est que….. 

- Je vois. Ca m'étonnait aussi qu'il pense à me faire parvenir de ses nouvelles.

- ….

- Je sais que tu as pu chercher dans les affaires de Mérian pour trouver qui j'étais et où je me trouvais mais comment as-tu su qu'il me connaissait ?

- A force de se taire, il lui arrive de parler lorsqu'il s'endort.

- quand il s'endort...

Sans le savoir, Duo venait aussi de répondre à sa dernière question. S'il avait les faveurs des derniers mots d'Heero chuchotés avant son sommeil cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient bien aussi proche qu'elle se l'était imaginée.

- Comment vous…

- Nous, nous sommes rencontrez ?

- Hum, hum.

- Je travaillais dans une maison close dont la tenancière était l'une de ses cibles. Je dois bien avouer que nous nous étions toutes liées pour rassembler suffisamment d'argent pour nous permettre de l'engager. Mais étonnement, il accepta de nous venir en aide pour une sommes des plus raisonnables. La vieille s'est pas laissé butter si facilement, ce qui lui valu une belle cicatrice dans le dos. Alors ont a tenu à le soigner et le garder le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'il se fasse oublier. Après son départ, aucunes de nous n'avaient la force où l'envie de forcer de nouveau les plus jeunes à ce travail alors on a décidé de changer la nature de l'établissement. Nous partageant l'acte de propriété, on a transformé cette jolie maison du bonheur en Saloon un peu plus respectable. Et depuis, je tiens à ce qu'il y ai toujours une chambre pour lui quand il rentre en ville.

- En d'autres termes vous l'avez "adopté".

- Ils nous a sauvé de cette vie de dégradation, Duo. Je ne vais pas dire que certaines filles ne continues pas à faire quelques " nuits " de temps à autre pour arrondir leur fin de mois. Mais aucune de nous n'y est plus forcé pour survivre et les plus jeunes vont à l'école. On est devenu une grande familles et qu'il le veuille ou non, il en fait bel et bien parti.

Duo sourit à la jeune femme. Plus le temps passait et plus il était persuadé qu'ils auraient pu être frère et sœur dans une autre vie. Ils se ressemblaient tant. Mais à la voir si attentionné envers son Hee-chan, était-il possible qu'eux deux ?

- Et donc vous deux, vous êtes …..

- Amants ?

- Oui, amant.

- Joker !!! ^_^ !!! C'est que j'ai pas envie de me faire mettre à la porte à peine arrivée par un petit ami jaloux moi.

A la rougeur de Duo, elle eut confirmation de ses doutes sur la question.

- Soit pas si surpris beau brun, pour qu'un jeune homme beau comme un Dieu prit en affection pas une vingtaines de filles ne touchent jamais à aucune d'entre elles, je me doutais bien qu'il y avait une raison de ce type.

A suivre………

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] Bon, d'accord techniquement, il y a en fait 4 lettres (3 pour Duo avec Relena, les parents d'Heero et la dernière invitée et 1 pour Quatre) Mais on va faire comme si personne n'avait rien vu ^___^ 

[2] En gros, c'est une jupe-culotte des fois que ce serait pas compréhensible ^^ 


	25. Chap 24 Les 3 lettres Partie 3

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 2+1

Remarque : Vous allez pas me croire mais siiiiiiiii c'est le dernier chapitre ^___^ 

****

Terres de L'ouest.

****

Chap 24 : Les Trois lettres (Partie 3).

Quand l'américain entra dans la chambre, son occupant y dormait encore. Il avait beau réfuter que sa venue en ville le matin même ne l'avait pas affecté, Duo savait bien qu'il n'en était rien. Pour preuve, il ne s'était pas encore réveillé de sa sieste quotidienne déjà dépassée d'une bonne heure. Hilde lui avait affirmé qu'elle voulait attendre qu'il soit reposé pour venir le voir et apparemment ce n'était donc pas encore pour tout de suite. 

Il aurait du alors se contenter de faire demi tour et retourner auprès des chevaux, mais comment résister à un tel tableau. S'approchant du lit sans un bruit, Duo observa tout son saoul sa petite marmotte. Et cela valait bien la peine d'y rester de longues minutes. Ses mèches irrémédiablement rebelles lui donnaient un air de gamin grognon alors qu'au réveil ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'expérience et maturité qu'ils soient durs et glacials ou d'une douceur et d'une tendresse inégalée. Mais tout cela ne valait pas l'effet qu'avaient ses cheveux courts quand l'eau les rapprochaient encore plus près de son visage. Oh, oui, jamais Heero n'avait plus incité à la débauche que lorsqu'il l'avait surpris ruisselant d'eau peu de temps après leur première rencontre. Et pourtant, dans son sommeil il n'était plus qu'un simple adolescent parfois sujet aux cauchemars qui laissait alors ses sentiments se refléter sur son visage. 

Il avait fait tant de Bien par ce Mal qui le poursuivait chaque nuit ? Plus que jamais, la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hilde lui avait confirmé qu'Heero n'était rien d'autre qu'un ange banni. Une âme pure aux mains tachées de sang dont l'innocence avait été arrachée dés le plus jeune âge. Un ange qui depuis la mort de son tortionnaire avait de par ses actes retrouvé de nouveau ses ailes sous la forme de Wings, la bien nommée. A présent Shinigami était aussi à ses cotés bien décidé à faire fuir à l'instar des mauvais rêves, cette vie faites jusqu'alors que de tueries. 

Perdu dans la contemplation du jeune homme, Duo ne put se retenir d'effleurer le visage de ce dernier. Une simple caresse avant qu'il ne le laisse. Mais comme bien trop souvent, son corps au contact du japonais ne souhaitait pas en resté là. Assis sur le bords du lit, ce fut alors avec une attention particulière qu'il renouvela l'expérience, glissant ses doigts sur les lèvres chaudes du mercenaire avant de céder à ses désirs et y faire suivre ses propres lèvres. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, il finirait pas le réveiller par son comportement et il n'en avait aucun droit. Pourtant, comment cesser de goûter à cette peau sucrée qui attisait ce feu brûlant aux creux de ses reins. 

//

Inconsciemment, Heero dégagea sa gorge au bon vouloir du visiteur. Son subconscient n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin l'origine de ce soudain bien être. Mais à son geste, baisers et caresses l'abandonnèrent à sa plus grande frustration. Il était pourtant si bien jusqu'alors. Pourquoi l'obligeait-il donc à se manifester alors qu'il n'avait lui aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre la raison de ce brusque changement d'attitude.

//

Encore un peu et il allait se réveiller. Duo avait cessé subitement tout geste en apercevant le mouvement de son compagnon. Il était difficile de s'arracher à ce corps parfait mais ce dernier réclamait encore un repos bien mérité et il ne devait en aucun cas l'en priver. Il s'apprêtait donc à le quitter enfin quand un voix calme mais autoritaire s'adressa à lui.

- Tu parts, t'est un homme mort. 

Se retournant, Duo ne vit toujours qu'un jeune homme aux yeux clos. Aurait-il rêvé ?

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. 

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Dans ce cas.

Amusé par la réplique, Shinigami s'allongea donc aux cotés de sa victime qui ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes pour se retrouver tout contre lui. Duo était surpris mais surtout heureux d'une telle attitude. Plus les jours passaient et plus Heero prenait ce genre de réflexe tout en gardant en public une retenue à tout épreuve. C'est donc avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il se mit en charge d'apposer ses lèvres fraîches sur la nuque offerte.

Confortablement enlacé par son compagnon, Heero s'apprêtait à s'assoupir de nouveau quand fidèle à ses habitudes ce dernier prit la parole.

- Heero ?

- hum ?

- Tu te souviens de la nuit précédent le duel ?

- hm.

- Il est clairement établi aujourd'hui qu'il s'agissait d'une première fois pour nous deux. Pourtant j'ai une question à te poser.

- ...

- Dis moi, t'as eu beaucoup d'expériences avant celle-ci ?

- D'expériences ?

Il devait avouer que ce n'était pas le genre de sujet de conversation auquel il s'attendait en pareille situation.

- Oui et ne joue pas celui qui ne comprend pas de quoi je parle. Tu ne m'as pas semblé des plus innocents pour autant cette nuit là.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- S'il te plait…..me dit pas que t'oses pas m'en parler pour pas me vexer.

Bien qu'il ne lui faisait pas face, Duo soupçonna son compagnon de rougir à sa remarque.

- Tu caches autant de conquêtes ?

- …..

- Hee-chan ?

Il allait abandonner pensant que le japonais s'était de nouveau endormi quand ce dernier prit finalement la parole.

- Quand j'étais petit, Odin m'emmenait parfois fêter le succès de ses contrats dans des maisons où se trouvaient un grand nombre de jeunes femmes.

- Et ?

- Et il me laissait dans un coin alors qu'il rejoignait certaines d'entre elles dans une chambre pour la nuit.

Voyant qu'Heero ne continuait pas, le natté l'encouragea d'un énième baiser sur la nuque.

- Celles qui n'étaient pas occupés par un client veillaient sur moi à tour de rôle.

A sa façon de se fondre dans ses bras et au ton de sa voix, Duo pouvait facilement s'imaginer le petit garçon apprécier le comportement naturellement maternelle qu'avait du avoir la plupart de ces filles de joie à son égard.

- Et elles étaient toutes douces et gentilles avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu de mère alors à choisir, je préférais effectivement leurs attentions aux coups de ceinture conséquents à nos échecs.

- A mon avis, vue le corps que t'as, avec l'âge certaines sont devenues plus entreprenantes avec toi. Pas vrai ?

Un signe de tête l'informa que non.

- Alors tu n'as jamais eu envie de rester avec l'une d'entre elle ?

- Je n'y suis jamais retourné après la mort d'Odin. 

- …..

- Pourtant un jour, lors d'un de mes contrats concernant la tenancière d'un bordel composé essentiellement de mineures, l'une d'entre elles a tenu à me remercier….. à sa manière. 

- Comment ?

Comment ? Parfois Duo lui posait de drôles de questions. Ne pouvait-il donc pas le comprendre de lui-même ? Tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, Heero vit ce dernier lui sourire. Il le faisait bel et bien marcher.

- Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer comment elle peut être quand je rentre.

Au contraire, Duo se l'imaginait très bien au souvenir des mains baladeuses de la jeune femme en question, trois minutes suivant leur première rencontre.

- Finalement t'es en train de me dire que tu es en ménage ?

- Je…..

Le jeune homme se retourna totalement à cette remarque. Non, il ne devait surtout pas aller s'imaginer qu'Hilde et lui…….

- Alors ? T'as une petite amie qui s'occupe de toi ?

- Non. C'est juste une sorte de……… partenariat. C'est elle qui nous a mis en contact : Relena, Mérian et moi.

- Un vrai bourreau des cœurs.

- Baka.

- Il va falloir que j'apprenne la signification des mots que tu me dis parfois.

Heero se contenta de sourire à la pensée du jour où il apprendrait que ce qu'il prenait pour un mot d'amour n'était rien d'autre qu'une gentille insulte.

De son coté Duo, décida qu'il était plus que temps d'arriver à la raison de toutes ces questions.

- Heero, j'avais reçu trois lettres dont le contenu t'étaient destiné. Une de Miss Peacecraft-je-veux-sauver-le-monde-de-sa-déchéance-en-prônant-le-désarmement-et-engageant-des-mercenaires, celle de tes parents et ….

- Et je ne suis pas sûr d'en vouloir plus.

Le voyant se placer au dessus de lui, Heero comprit qu'il devait de nouveau se mettre sur le dos. Depuis le premier jour de sa convalescence, l'américain lui imposait en sa présence que ce soit lui qui le relève en position assise. Pour cela, le mercenaire devait se contenter d'entourer ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme pour que ce dernier les redresse tout les deux. Une fois les coussins replacés correctement derrière son dos, il le laissait doucement redescendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien calé contre le mur. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Heero n'avait aucune intention de relâcher sa prise. Gardant ses mains où elles se trouvaient, il l'entraîna avec lui. A peine Duo eut-il le temps de comprendre le mouvement que son blessé l'embrassait avec passion. N'appréciant que trop cette initiative, l'américain se laissa faire le temps voulu par celui qui dirigeait les choses. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire malgré les baisers de le voir réagir ainsi, aussi soudainement. Quand les mains d'Heero attaquèrent à leur tour, le natté sut qu'il devait mettre un terme à tout cela au plus vite. Son ami étant bel et bien réveillé à présent, il se devait de la faire venir. La jeune femme avait été patiente et méritait donc bien de le revoir enfin. Alors à son plus grand regret, il rompit leur étreinte sous les yeux étonnés du mercenaire avant de se relever sans plus attendre.

- Excuse moi, mais une personne a été suffisamment inquiète de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles pour ne pas pouvoir attendre la réponse à cette troisième lettre dont je t'ai parlé. 

- ….

- Je voulais t'en parler plus tôt mais ...

Tout en parlant, Duo se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit pour faire signe à quelqu'un qui semblait attendre un peu plus loin, de bien vouloir entrer. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il était avec lui, ce qui signifiait que cette personne avait patienté tout ce temps pour le voir. Mais à peine eut-il fini d'y réfléchir qu'une petite silhouette entra avec ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur celle-ci, de la timidité. 

- Salut Heero.

- Hilde ?

A son nom, cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sans complexe sur la bouche. Sans perdre une seconde, Duo jouât alors les offusqués sachant pertinemment qu'il avait eu droit à un traitement très similaire dés son arrivée. Heero lui, ne disait rien mais à la rougeur de ses joues, réaction jusqu'alors inexistante, Hilde se rendit bien compte que celle-ci était du à la présence de Duo comme témoin de leurs retrouvailles, pourtant sommes toutes des plus habituelles. Un petit clin d'œil à son partenaire et elle reprit la parole.

- Pas de panique Duo. On peut bien se le partager.

- Hilde !!!!!!

De toute évidence, Duo ne semblait pas d'accord avec son idée. ^_^ 

- Juste un petit bout pour Tati Hilde.

- Hilde, s'il te plait. 

Le voilà enfin ce ton posé et reconnaissable entre tous qu'il gardait toujours avec elle. Quoiqu'elle lui fasse subir, il l'avait toujours laissé faire sans jamais élever la voix contre elle. Le premier homme qu'elle rencontrait qui ne l'avait pas battu. L'homme qui sans le savoir l'avait sorti de cette maison close pour l'inciter à vivre une vie plus décente.

- Heero, je voudrais m'excuser. Je ne pensais pas que cette mission aurait été si dangereuse. 

- Ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que ca arrive.

- Et te connaissant, ca ne sera malheureusement pas la dernière.

- Hilde, je……j'ai obtenu par je ne sais quel miracle une grâce exceptionnelle alors je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer …….dans cette voie.

- Dans ce cas.

Il s'attendait à la voir attristée de sa décision. Après tout, même s'il n'était pas très au fait des sentiments des autres, il savait tout de même reconnaître le soulagement exprimé par son visage. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui et cela ne l'étonnait pas quand on savait qu'une partie de ses revenus était lié à sa survie.

- Quelqu'un m'a demandé de te proposer un nouvel emploi. 

- Qui est ?

- Continuer de faire ce que tu as toujours fait pour le service de l'état.

- Un soldat ?

- En quelque sorte. Mais agissant en dehors des champs de batailles traditionnels.

- Tu m'as toujours trouvé du travail Hilde mais là, cela ne semble pas très envisageable avec mon passé.

- Ca ne les a pourtant pas beaucoup gêné jusqu'à présent.

- …..

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans lui en dire plus, Hilde prit une grande respiration avant de débuter ses derniers aveux.

- Heero depuis que tu acceptes les affaires que je t'apporte tu ne travailles déjà plus que pour le gouvernement dans des missions officieuses qui ne peuvent être déclarées officiellement pour raison politique.

Le jeune homme garda le silence un long moment se remémorant tous les contrats dont elle faisait référence.

- Ces gens là ne sont pas aussi dupes que tu le penses. Le sénateur Darlian c'est un jour penché sur la question des jeunes tueurs qui peuplaient le pays dans le but d'éradiquer ce fléau. Il se trouve qu'après l'analyse de ton dossier, il découvrit un point commun à toutes tes victimes. Souteneurs, violeurs ou tenanciers, tous avaient eux-mêmes des actes à se reprocher. Ignorant si tu agissais de la sorte consciemment ou non, il chercha alors un moyen de te contacter. Mais tous ses efforts ne l'amenèrent qu'à une simple fille de joie qui espérait justement te venir en aide. En échange de ces contrats et d'une certaine immunité, je leur ai promis de ne rien te révéler tout en leur gardant l'exclusivité. 

- ….

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

Duo regarda tour à tour Heero et la jeune femme tout aussi inquiet qu'elle.

-Je sais que tu ne dis jamais grand chose mais là…..

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Heero, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle te demande !

- Merci.

Encore un peu et elle aurait cru voir un gamin se faire sermonner par sa mère. Comprenant de par son attitude des plus exaspérées qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde et que cela lui semblait si évident qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir besoin de le lui dire, Hilde lui sauta une nouvelle fois dans les bras le renversant sur son lit.

- Hilde !!!!!!!!!

- Je sais Duo, je sais.

La joie de la jeune femme était communicative.

- Tu sais que tu acceptes ou non leur proposition, on reste partenaire toi et moi. J'ai suffisamment économisé pour nous acheter un vrai Saloon à la capitale.

- Economisé ?

- Ben où tu crois que je mettais l'argent prélevé de tes honoraires ?

Voyant son visage de pure incompréhension, la jeune fille se releva vivement soudainement furieuse.

- Je suis pas une voleuse que je sache !!!!

- Hilde, cet argent est à toi et l'a toujours été. J'ai toujours considéré ça comme ta commission pour l'aide que tu m'apportais. Alors à présent, si tu peux t'acheter un Saloon, il n'y aura qu'un seul nom sur l'acte de propriété. 

- C'est une blague !! Je croyais que t'avais compris que je faisais fructifier tout cet argent pour toi.

- Enlève moi d'un doute Hilde, t'es aussi créancière ?

- Duo, ta calomnie ne me touche pas. Quoiqu'il en soit je ne serais pas assez folle pour refuser ton offre Heero. Mais sache alors qu'il y aura toujours deux chambres libres pour vous deux au "Gundam Wings", même si je sais à présent qu'une seule pourrait suffire.

- Le "Gundam Wings ?" 

- Oui, en hommage à Mérian chef des mines de Gundanium et Wings à qui je dois de te revoir toujours vivant. Ca te plait ?

- hum.

Elle remarqua bien son manque d'enthousiasme mais n'en fit aucun commentaire. De toute évidence, Heero s'endormait de nouveau, lui rappelant au passage que le jeune homme gardait encore des marques profonde de fatigue. Il était temps pour elle de les laisser.

- Je vais y aller.

- Attend. Reste encore un peu avec lui, c'est moi qui part.

Étonnamment Duo s'éclipsa aussi vite, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient encore à parler en privée.

- T'as l'air fatigué Hilde.

- Pas plus que toi Heero. Si tu pouvais te voir dans un miroir. 

- ….

- Tu me fais une petite place ?

Aussitôt Heero la laissa s'allonger face à lui, retrouvant ainsi une certaine habitude.

- Dis moi. Tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas mais tu lui as donné ton arme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- En tout cas, lui il t'aime et à voir ta façon d'agir je dirais que c'est réciproque.

- Dans ce cas, pardonne moi.

La jeune femme retenait de plus en plus difficilement ses larmes de couler. Elle avait attendu si longtemps. Une si longue attente faite d'espoir et de peur pour en arriver là.

- De quoi ? D'avoir enfin trouvé l'amour ? Ne demande jamais pardon pour ca Heero. Nous avons tous suffisamment souffert pour mériter enfin notre part de bonheur.

- Mais je te fais du mal.

- Au non, ne crois pas ça. Te savoir enfin heureux me remplit de bonheur moi aussi . Crois moi. 

Et pour la première fois de leur relation, ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. 

//

Le soir venu, tous dînèrent dans le salon de la grande demeure. 

Aux cinq garçons avec qui Hilde avait pu avoir une petite discussion plus ou moins privée, s'ajoutait le shérif Zecks Merquize et une femme médecin du nom de Sally qui couvaient tous deux du regard le pauvre Wufei. A n'en pas douter, quelque soit le choix que ce dernier ferait un jour, au moins l'une de ces deux personnes en souffrirait. Pourquoi l'amour pouvait-il exister à sens unique ? Regardant une fois encore Heero, elle dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas leur montrer ses larmes de peine. Elle avait toujours espéré pouvoir le faire changer d'avis mais comment convaincre une personne de son amour pour vous quand son cœur est déjà prit par un autre.

Soupirant, elle chassa au loin son chagrin pour profiter avec entrain de leur compagnie.

//

Il se souvenait de ces quelques fois, où elle avait réussi à l'entraîner sur le chemin de l'amour physique. A chacune de ses tentatives, il lui répétait qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir ce genre de rapport avec elle mais rien ne semblait la faire changer d'avis. Fidèle à elle-même, elle lui répondait alors qu'elle n'attendait strictement rien de lui si ce n'est sa contribution à sa satisfaction physique personnelle. Aussi contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait croire, c'est donc elle qui profitait de lui sans aucun complexe.

" Fais pas cette tête Heero, je sais pertinemment que tu as apprécié. Même si je sais tout autant que ce n'est pas de moi que tu as réellement besoin et envie. "

Il n'avait pas compris sa remarque à l'époque, mais un regard vers le jeune homme dormant profondément dans ses bras et celle-ci prenait soudain tout son sens.

Duo. Ce dernier reposait enfin sagement contre lui après un début de nuit particulièrement animé. Le désir mutuel qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre n'avait pu attendre plus longtemps et c'est avec une infinie douceur pour ne pas rouvrir sa blessure qu'ils s'étaient alors, enfin liés de nouveau l'un à l'autre. A présent, lui seul était encore éveillé, détressant avec application la natte quelque peu défaite de son compagnon. Quoique aux soupirs de satisfaction qu'il entendait, ce silence paisible n'allait plus tarder à être comme toujours brisé par cette insatiable bavard. Il lui faudrait encore beaucoup de temps et de volonté pour réussir à canaliser toute la vitalité de sa petite boule d'énergie. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à Hilde sur ce point. A n'en pas douter, ces deux là seraient très bientôt inséparables.

- Hee-chan ?

- hum ?

- T'en penses quoi ?

- Du Saloon ? Hilde est tout à fait capable de gérer son propre établissement.

- Je pensais plutôt à l'offre de travail.

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Tu as peut-être envie de faire autre chose à présent ? 

- Si j'acceptais que ferais-tu toi ?

- J'ai aussi reçu une offre d'emploi très récemment.

- Tu l'as accepté ?

- J'attendais de connaître ta réponse.

- …

- Il se trouve qu'Hilde est venue avec cinq demandes à son arrivée. Ce qui concerne donc nous deux, Wufei, Trowa et Quatre.

- ….

- Alors ?

- Alors, je te laisse choisir.

Ne souhaitant pas en entendre d'avantage, Heero fit la seule chose pouvant lui apporter le silence, monopoliser les lèvres du Shinigami.

A suivre…


	26. Epilogue des Terres de l’Ouest

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Alors G-boys & Co. pas à moua mais à eux là bas au pays du soleil levant. ^_^

Genre : Western

Couples : 2+1, Wings + DeathScythe ^^;;;

Remarque : Fin de cette première partie des aventures de nos G-boys dans le monde impitoyable du FarWest. Il est question dans mon esprit de faire une suite sur leur nouvelle vie qui s'apprête à débuter à Washington, mais j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de repos et de recul après cette longue fic, donc ne vous attendez pas à la voir apparaître très vite. Voilà ! Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont lu (que ce soit ceux qui laissent des reviews ou les autres, les lecteur fantômes dont je fais moi aussi parti ^__^;;; par manque de temps pour envoyer des messages de félicitation à tout ceux qui écrivent toutes ces fics que j'adore et à cause de qui je prend toujours du retard dans mes écris ^^;;;). Bref (je respire et je reprend) j'espère que vous n'aurez pas été déçu par ces derniers chapitres.

****

Terres de L'ouest.

****

Epilogue.

La nuit était tombée depuis de nombreuses heures et pourtant, quatre âmes étaient bien éveillés dans l'attente impatiente de l'arrivée d'une petite cinquième. Les mois s'étant écoulés, la naissance de ce qui était le fruit de leur amour, n'allait plus tarder.

Assis aux cotés de sa jument, Heero tentait de garder tout son calme pour rassurer de son mieux Wings, caressant sans cesse la tête et l'encolure de cette dernière. Plus actif et compétant que lui, Duo se chargeait avec professionnalisme d'aider la mère à mettre bas sans montrer la moindre inquiétude. Dans le box voisin, l'étalon leur rappelait aussi sa présence.

- Calme toi DeathScythe, tout se passe pour le mieux. Idem pour toi Heero, si tu continues à stresser de la sorte, elle va finir par te mettre dehors.

Le japonais ne répondit rien car ce fut à cet instant précis que la poche protégeant le poulain commença à sortir. Une naissance n'avait par elle-même rien de beau à proprement parlé. Le placenta, la poche d'eau et autre sang coagulé n'avait même rien de bien réjouissant. Pourtant l'instant même était magique. Cette petite vie qui prenait enfin ses marques dans le monde des vivants, le soulagement des parents à la vision de l'être frêle mais bien présent, tous cela donnaient les larmes aux yeux, au maître accoucheur qui ne s'en cachait pas. 

Heero ne respira réellement de nouveau que lorsqu'il vit le poulain enfin dégagé de sa membrane protectrice faire ses premiers pas pour s'approcher de sa mère avec entrain. Sa robe était blanche comme la pouliche avec quelques taches d'un noir ébène harmonieusement réparties.

- Tout est fini ?

- Tout est fini.

- Rien d'anormal ?

- Non, tout s'est déroulé dans les règles de l'art. La maman et son petit se porte à merveille. Et j'annonce en prime à l'heureux papa qu'il s'agit d'un garçon.

Voyant son compagnon réellement soulagé, Duo s'approcha de lui pour assister à ses cotés aux premiers instants du nouveau né. Ce dernier ne cessait déjà plus d'approcher et fuir en même temps une mère des plus fatiguées. 

- Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?

- Tu veux dire que je peux choisir ?

- hum, hum

- Je ne sais pas. Tu vas trouver ca stupide.

Comprenant, qu'il y avait donc déjà réfléchi, Heero l'incita à se lancer d'un baiser volé.

- Rien n'est stupide, dis moi.

- Wings zéro. En espérant qu'une fois adulte, il soit aussi doué que sa mère pour s'occuper de toi.

Le japonais ne pouvait que sourire à cette remarque qui définissait à elle seule toute la psychologie de Duo. 

- Tu vois tu te moques de moi.

- Pas du tout.

Suite à un nouveau baiser, voué cette fois-ci à démentir un jeune homme devenu boudeur, Heero tenta à son tour de ne pas paraître trop stupide avec la faveur qu'il souhaitait lui demander.

- On peut rester ?

- Tu disais ?

- Peut-on rester au moins cette nuit avec eux ?

- C'était prévu Hee-chan. Même si tout ce passe bien, je passe toujours la première nuit à leur cotés. 

Sur ces mots, l'américain, les emmitoufla d'une couvertures, avant qu'ils ne se couchent à leur tour dans la paille. Déjà le jeune poulain avait rejoint la chaleur de sa mère pour s'endormir à ses cotés. 

Les observant, tout deux vivants et en bonne santé, Heero comprit qu'il était plus que temps pour lui aussi de rejoindre à son tour ses parents. 

- Tu crois que tout ira bien à présent ?

- Bien sur. Elle devra juste se reposer suffisamment pour l'allaiter. Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir. 

- Alors rien ne nous empêche plus d'y aller.

- Non. Plus rien. 

- Bien.

Comprenant qu'Heero venait de lui annoncer à demi mot qu'ils allaient enfin quitter OZ pour la capitale et leur nouvelle vie, Duo ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- C'est Wufei qui va être triste.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'il sera très heureux de me voir le rejoindre aussi vite.

- Baka.

Sous l'insulte devenu mot d'amour, Heero renversa Duo sous son poids, bien décidé à terminer cette nuit comme elle se devait.

Fin.

Mimi Yuy

Octobre à Novembre 2002


End file.
